Cat and Mouse
by Secretly Immortal
Summary: This game of theirs was never-ending, but surprisingly fun. Well, except when she got caught and... basically assaulted... Did this make her a masochist? Better yet, did this make her... gay? Fem NaruXFem Kyuu. PERMANENT HIATUS!
1. Dreaming of you

**Yeps! New computer, must type chapter to celebrate! And I find that I'm really into some cute honey's lately, so I gotta go with a cute honey! But... but... WHAT SHOULD I DOOOOO! I-I need eargasm music! *turns some on*... I JUST GOT AN IDEA!**

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

_"__**Come here little one, I won't hurt you...**__" She would have gasped in shock, screamed in fear even, if she weren't running as if her life depended on it, and it probably did. Silky smooth, seductively sweet, and promising things she'd heard too many times before to trust, there was no way in any of the nine levels of hell that she would listen to this voice! "__**Please...**__" She almost stopped, but swallowed that brief flash of want and kept pushing herself onwards. It seemed like this place, wherever she was, was never-ending. It was so dark, she couldn't tell where she was, she could barely tell where she was going in the first place, and she was just curious as to how she and why she was in this strange place. She heard nothing but her own breathing and the sound of her bare feet impacting with the cold, rough stone ground._

_She had to keep running, she had to keep moving, if she didn't, they'd catch her and punish her. She didn't know if she'd done anything wrong, she didn't think she had, but she had gotten punished too many times before to start thinking that it wouldn't happen. Tears of frustration, anger, and confusion sprang up in her eyes and she scrubbed at them quickly, but still they fell. "Damn it! This is not a time to be crying!" Rounding a corner, she ran straight into a wall, falling back on her eyes as more tears sprang into her eyes. That had hurt! Why did she always hit her nose! Cupping her nose and wincing, she quickly stood up and started to turn around when arms wrapped around her, pulling her back against the warm body of her pursuer. NO! She'd been so careful!_

_"__**Got you...**__" Struggling violently, she was filled with this sense of wild dread and fear, emotions that usually gave her so much strength, only to end up with... nothing. She was still stuck in this horrible situation with a person she didn't know that was most likely going to hurt her. No, they wouldn't hurt her, they would kill her, like they'd failed to so many times before._

_"LET GO!" Her captor sighed as they nuzzled against her neck, their warm breath tingling across the sensitive skin their, AND HAD THEY JUST LICKED HER? She shivered involuntarily, drawing a chuckle out of her captor._

_"__**Must we always play this game?**__" Game? This was just a GAME to them? She felt almost offended, but then, she'd had much, much worse things said, and done, to her, so her offense was very little. Of course her life would be a game to them. _

_"Games are usually entertaining." she pointed out crossly, cringing on the inside from the harsh blow she was sure she would receive for that little comment. They didn't like it when she talked back. Again her captor just chuckled._

_"__**When will you realize that I won't hurt you?**__" She started to struggle again, kicking at her captor and actually landing blows, but her captor seemed unaffected._

_"Don't lie to me!" Her captor's gentle but firm hold on her tightened just a bit as again they nuzzled her neck, lightly biting her now. She briefly wondered if this was how Hinata's face felt all the time, like it had spontaneously combusted?_

_"__**If I had wanted to hurt you, you would be on the ground crying and bleeding, if I had wanted to kill you, I would have ripped your throat out the second my lips touched your neck. Neither has happened, logic dictates that I do not wish to do either.**__" Her captor's words gave her pause and she felt the grip on her slacken greatly. Like they were inviting her to run away again. She gladly took the invitation, tearing out of the arms that held her so gently, like she was a frail treasure. It was a lie! It was ALWAYS a lie! Again she ran into a wall, but apparently the wall had... arms? "__**Not fast enough, itoshii.**__" She tried to push away, but they would not make the same mistake of trusting her to stay this time, tightening their grip until she cried out in pain, suddenly their lips crashed onto her own, swallowing the noise. She tried to fight, tried to turn away, but the firm grip they had on her chin kept her from doing either. Her mouth was forced open, their tongue greedily entering and exploring her moist cavern._

_Her resistance was weakening, her resolve all but gone, and she was feeling rather faint, and now she couldn't help but wonder, who was this mystery women that had hunted her down just to force into something she was feeling inevitable and... kind of looking forward to?_

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

She shot up in bed with a gasp, her hand clutching at the cloth over pounding heart.

What.

The.

Fuck.

Had she just had an erotic dream... about a women? Oh! GROSS! That was COMPLETELY wrong in every sense of the word! Ewwww! She couldn't even think about it now, it was... oh, she needed a nice, long, relaxing, _cold_ shower. That was the best remedy for these types of situations. That and therapy. Or the death of multiple brain cells, crucial to memory, through the various fun forms of alcohol. Or drugs, lots and lots of drugs. Of course, all of those were things that would affect and/or help other _normal_ people, she was not normal, however, as alcohol did absolutely _nothing_, same thing for drugs, and the day she found someone willing enough to sit down and listen to her problems without them trying to use them against her was the day she ran around the town naked singing 'I'm a little tea pot'.

She sighed heavily as she untwisted her legs from her bed sheets, standing up and fanning herself lightly. Looking back at her bed, she sighed as she just grabbed the sheets and tore them off of the bed, dragging them behind her down her hallway towards the door that opened up to her dirty hamper. She threw the sheets in there, quickly stripping out of her clothes and throwing them in there as well. Apparently she'd been very involved in this dream, she and her sheets were covered in sweat, and _only_ sweat. Nothing else. _Just_ sweat.

_'Why am I trying so hard to convince myself of this fact...?'_ Shaking her head, she walked back to her bedroom and into the bathroom, turning on the water on and jumping in, gasping loudly at the near arctic temperature. She quickly hurried through her shower, screw the 'nice, long, relaxing' part of the whole thing, it was too fucking cold to be able to accomplish any of that. Turning off the water and jumping out, she quickly wrapped herself in her towel, stalking back into her bedroom and rubbing her arms to generate some warmth. _'__She__ had been very warm...'_ She suddenly felt so much warmer now, or maybe that was just the rush of blood to her face making her dizzy and imaging things. Shutting out any and all thoughts of what had happened during her strange dream, she quickly got dressed, glancing at her alarm clock and nearly choking when she realized she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. Grabbing any and all of her weapons, she quickly fixed them into their designated place and, not even bothering to grab breakfast.

She just hoped she could scam a snack off of Choji. Running along the rooftops, she again ignored using doors like a normal person and _crashed_ through the window, doing a few flips, a roll, and springing up in a triumphant pose. "HAH! Made it!" She was quickly smacked in the back of the head.

"Damn it Naru! What have I told you about breaking windows?" Rubbing her head and turning a bored stare on her Iruka, she just shrugged.

"I don't know, I stopped listening." She glanced at her arms, absently pulling out shards of glass and dropping them on the floor. "At least I'm not late. A little cut up, but not late." She grinned at him and he scowled in return.

"You're thirty minutes early." She blinked a few times, looked at the clock on the wall, and rubbed her chin in thought.

"I think my clock is wrong... Or maybe yours is?" She shrugged as she turned around and started for her seat. "You should really get that fixed Iruka!" He felt the overwhelming urge to hit her again, but resisted it and just left the room with a quiet sigh, going off in search of a broom so he could clean up the mess Naru had caused. She was cute, she was sweet (sometimes), she was loyal and protective, but damn the girl, she was clumsy and too apathetic for his tastes. Naru sat in her desk, twiddling her thumbs for less than five seconds before she let out a loud, dramatic sigh.

This was boring! She wanted to go play outside! Roll around in some grass, feel the wind through her hair, smell the scents of nature! Do _anything!_ Anything was better than sitting here doing _nothing_! The fact that she was really fuckin' hungry wasn't helping her situation at all. Rubbing her empty stomach, she paused and listened for anyone before she slowly stood up and started to creep over to the broken window. Maybe she could sneak her way out of here! Yeah! And get somethin' reeeaaal yummy! Her mouth was watering just thinking about it.

"You are not leaving, Naru." She let out a groan as she turned back around and trudged to her seat, giving Iruka an irritably look as he walked over the shattered window and started to sweep up the glass.

"But I'm REALLY hungry!" Iruka glared lightly at her.

"Then _maybe_ you should have eaten before showing up half an hour early! Besides, you're going to help me clean this. Now get over here." He held out a broom she hadn't realized he'd grabbed for her and gestured for her to come over. She groaned again and flopped her head down on the hard, wooden desk.

"Aww! Come on! Can't you do it?"

"You're the one who broke it!"

"But I _suck_ at cleaning!" Not really true, her apartment was spotless, she could have eaten off the floor with no worries of contaminating her food. Not that it really mattered, she'd eaten some... unpleasant things before, she should could have handled radiation poisoning at this point in her life.

"I don't give a damn, y-"

"Oooooh! You said a _bad_ word!" Iruka sighed, rubbing his aching temples. This girl was beyond hard-headed. Her skull was so thick he could smash a pickax into it and it wouldn't even made a dent.

"Naru, you curse in languages I don't even understand most days!"

"Fuck no I don't!"

"JUST GET TOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Huffing, she stood up and stiffly walked over to him, wrenching the broom from his hand and sticking her tongue out at him. Muttering, she all but pushed him out of the way as she dutifully went about cleaning up her mess. Clones poofing into existence next to her, they quickly jumped out the window and hurried off to places unknown, leaving Iruka with a curious brow raised in a silent question.

"One for breakfast, one for a new window..." Naru said absently, concentrating on getting up every little shard. She didn't like doing the work, but she wasn't going to half ass it, hell no, wasn't her style! Shew as too determined to half ass anything other than school work. School wasn't worth the effort. She could beast any of her classmates easily, so she never put in any effort. One: too much effort would get her a lot of attention. Two: she'd probably accidentally kill someone or hurt them or something and then she'd start getting chased and beaten like she had as a child. "Ahh, good times," she sighed wistfully as she leaned against the wall, the glass gone and Iruka standing there wondering how she'd managed to do it so quickly. Not really, but that had made her a reeeeal fast runner, so she didn't mind. And she could take a billion hits and keep on comin', so who was she to complain about a little early childhood training? Well, she supposed she was the child who had been put through the harsh 'training', so she had fair reason to complain, but she didn't usually, just because... well, she just didn't. Wasn't her style.

"Master! Here's the ramen you wanted!" She glanced up at the clone she had sent out for food, and back at the _one_ bowl of ramen.

"...Where's the rest of it?" The clone laughed nervously as she handed over the bowl.

"I... got kind of hungry on the way here."

"You're a clone! You don't need to eat!" The clone started to tear up and Naru sighed, patting her on the head. "It's okay. I'm sorry for being so mean." The clone grinned and hugged her before poofing into nonexistence. "She should have gotten more ramen, little bitch." Naru grumbled as she downed the large bowl. She was not full enough to deal with this right now!

"Heeeey honey! Got that glass for ya! Praise me!" She sighed and shook her head, smacking the clone out of existence. Why were her clones always so weird? Maybe it was just hidden parts of her soul being exposed... or something stupid and weird like that. Making up another team of clones, got the to work on fixing the window.

"Be good, don't bother me, I didn't sleep well last night." The clones giggled, a few leering at her.

"Oh yeah, we knew_ all_ about how well you slept last night." Blushing madly, she just glared at them.

"Shut. Up." They giggled again but just talked amongst themselves, sometimes glancing at her and grinning mischievously. Damn her clones! They were all _evil_! PURE EVIL! And she knew a thing about evil, she'd grown up being called it. Laying her head down on her desk, she watched through half-lidded eyes as her clones did the work for her, energetic, happy, hard-working, like nothing could touch them, like they were removed from the petty, violent world that she lived in. She hated her clones. Really she did. They seemed so fortunate, though they lived a short while, they made the best of it and got the most from it. They wouldn't live to see tomorrow, yet they didn't seem to care. Closing her eyes, she resigned herself to this odd jealousy of... herself. They didn't have to worry about what they did, the worst thing that would happen to them was that they would poof away, and that was nothing to them! They could do anything without getting punished, so they did everything.

"Oh Mistress!" Cracking one eye open, she glared at the clone who spoke. 'Mistress'?

"What?" The clone grinned at her annoyed tone.

"We're done!" She opened her other eye and looked at the window, watching the clones polish the new glass.

"Looks good. Well done." They nodded and poofed out, filling the room with smoke. And now that five minutes had passed, she still had twenty five minutes of absolutely nothing to do. Yay. She heard coughing and the sound of the door opening as Iruka left the room to get some fresh air. What a pansy! "Damn Scar Face, you really need to grow a pair." she mumbled to herself, completely comfortable with the smoke. It would clear away quickly, so what was the point of freaking out and running like she had set something on fire? Well, she actually hadn't done that in a while, it _was_ overdue... Giggling madly, she stood up and stalked over to the desk, running through a few hand signs and muttering the words to herself, she inhaled deeply and-

"NARU!" She blew out a wisp of fire that burned on the way out in her shock, losing her concentration thanks to the intrusion. She would have been angry had it not been Hinata. "S-stop setting I-Iruka-sensei's desk o-on f-f-fire." She grinned as she rubbed at her burning cheeks, the painful sensation slowly dissipating as she healed. Quick healing abilities, she enjoyed having them, they'd saved her life too many times to count.

"Oh, heh, sorry Hinata!" Hinata smiled and shook her head. Naru really was ridiculous, but funny. Naru stepped away from the desk, an innocent smile on her face, and proceeded to walk over to her pale-eyed friend. Hooking her arm with Hinata's, she guided the girl to her, pulled it out, and bowed. "Please sit, my lady." Hinata blushed lightly but sat down, a small smile on her face. Once she had situated Hinata as perfectly as she could, she sat down next to her, resting her chin in the palm of her hand as she grinned at the shy girl. "Sooo... what are you doing here so early?"

"S-stopping fires." Naru giggled quietly, lightly punching her on the shoulder. Or what counted as lightly for her. Hinata winced but smiled at her. "And y-y-you?"

"Eh, you know me, startin' the fires." Naru leaned back in her seat as she kicked her feet up on the desk, arms behind her head. Suddenly the ceiling seemed so much more interesting that Hinata's scrutiny.

"What's wr-wrong?" Hinata knew her well, she knew that Naru usually only started fires when she was troubled or unhappy. Fire made her happy, it calmed her down, she didn't know why it did, it just always had.

"Dunno. I been sleeping funny." She admitted with a shrug, hoping she wasn't blushing like Hinata. She wouldn't _really _tell her all that happened, just the basics. She couldn't just keep it in for her clones to tease her about forever. She could already hear the more horrible remarks that would come later, they'd been surprisingly nice to her this time around. "Weird dreams."

"M-maybe your b-b-body's t-trying to tell y-you something?" This was the first time Hinata had ever seen her friend so angry. She had the strangest look on her face, which was bright red with anger, obviously.

"I-Indeed." She _really _didn't want to know what her body was trying to tell her.

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

**Wow, haven't made a beginning this long in a while. Let me tell yall somethin', when you've been listening to the dirtiest, sexiest song in existence for hours while reading yuri, you get really pumped. I just want to dance and fuck!... I'm sorry that was kind of creepy, huh? ^_^ Anyway, because this song is still playing and I'm getting really into it: I'd like reviews, this chapter kinda felt like a joke, WOOT YURI, and have a nice day.**


	2. Fighting Fate

**Trust me, when you listen to what I listen to, anything becomes possible. Like the creation of the love of yuri!**

**Naru: What have you DONE to me?**

**Oh, ya know, had some fun. **

**Naru: So you decided that I'd like g-g-g-**

**Girls? We'll see... Huhuhu, indeed. So, this series is kinda like a way for me to start writing yuri's, which I've wanted to do for forever, as well as a way to filter the joking side of me that tries to get into everything. Ghad damn this song! I should STOP listening to it. I don't own Naruto, so there, no one bother me for another one! I'll try for less mistakes this time around too! **

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

_'Soooo... what is my body trying to tell me?'_ She wondered as she sparred with Kiba. She'd only agreed to it because he kept bothering her for a date. She'd wagered it on a fight. If she won, he left her alone for a week. If he won, she went out with him for a week (and possibly more...). Not that she'd go out with him for more than a week. Kiba was nice, she just didn't want to date him. Ducking and weaving around would-be-devastating blows, she looked almost like she was bored, or she wasn't paying attention. Kiba growled to himself as he doubled his efforts to hurt the girl. He'd been going easy on her, but now... Naru blinked as she felt his claws tear through the flesh on her arm, looking down at the blood that quickly surfaced and slid down her pale skin.

"...Well that was mean." Not quite liking the rough treatment, she went much faster than he could hope to follow, slamming her palm into his chin to send him flying, jumping up after him and smashing her foot into his face, a face which quickly became goods friends with the dirt. Wiping the blood away, she watched boredly as the skin on her arm knit back together.

"Wat... abuf... meh?" She glanced over at Kiba as he tried to pull his head out of the dirt.

"Oh, that was payback." She waved off his words of anger. "Yeah, yeah, don't care. You started it." Turning her back on him, she walked over to a worried Hinata, who only seemed interested in looking past her shoulder at the poor Inuzuka boy. She sighed as she shook her head, patting Hinata's shoulder as she passed. "Go get 'em." It would just so sad if Kiba's 'pretty' little face was messed up for graduation, which was tomorrow. It had a taken a few extra years, she'd finally been able to talk the Hokage out of that whole 'graduate when twelve' thing, and now, now she was nearly fifteen and bored.

As fuck.

That had been a bad idea on her part, but kind of fun. For one, everyone's faces the day Iruka had told them they weren't graduating... _priceless._ Oh, and especially when they figured out it was _her_ fault that they wouldn't be graduating for a few years yet. They had been angry, a few challenging her to some matches, but that had stopped with her little _"Ohhhh, perfect! I'd __LOVE__ to hear the sound of your bones snapping!"_ comment. Apparently, people were afraid of the fact that she liked to hear them in pain.

She blamed bad parenting, or she would, if she had parents. Nah, it was more like no parenting lead to her being the sadistic, slightly psychotic young girl she was today. Oh, and how sadistic she was. She had said that comment as a joke, and found it kind of weird when her mouth watered at the thought of hearing their screams. She'd thought about it and realized that she overly didn't care if she was considered weird, so she'd said her mouth was watering just thinking about it, and then no one had bothered her for two weeks. That had been awesome. But then they seemed to find their balls and it was the same shit all over again. She was scheduled to fight Sasuke in an hour.

He couldn't accept his loses, which were _numerous._ Like, she wanted to laugh at him at the same time that she felt _bad_ for him. It was kinda of sad for a dude, an _Uchiha_, to lose to a lil' nobody like her. Oh, and now she just wanted to beat the shit out of him, weird how her emotions changed like that. Shrugging, she decided now would be a good time for more ramen, since her idiotic slave-er-_clone_ hadn't gotten her enough. Her tummy had been rumblin' for much too long. Licking her lips, and drawing a few stares which were quickly fixed with an evil grin towards the stupid males, she quickly set off, making it there in record time. Sitting in her seat, and it was _her_ seat, had her name and everything, she smiled and hummed quietly as she waited to be noticed.

"Naru-chan!" Ayame squealed when she turned around, feeling that someone was behind her, staring a hole through the back of her head. Naru grinned at her.

"Heya! How goes life?" Naru asked as she searched for her money. She had too many damn hidden compartments and pockets for this!

"Oh, since your here, it's about to get a lot richer." The two giggled as Naru pulled out her money.

"The usual please." Ayame sighed as she rolled up her sleeves. Naru's 'usual' consisted of a minimum of thirty bowls of ramen of varying flavors. She was a healthy young girl, sometimes too healthy. And how she managed to keep her figure while eating this much food... well, it made Ayame crave the ninja life. She soon set down the ramen, blinked, and it was gone. This was normal though. The day it took Naru more than three seconds to eat something was the day the world exploded.

"Hungry?" Naru nodded as she gulped down more ramen, only pausing to answer her fully.

"Yeah, missed breakfast." Ayame titled her head to the side in confusion.

"But... you came here?" Naru shook her head, unwillingly putting down her half-finished bowl.

"Clone." Ayame nodded slowly as more empty bowls piled up. But now that she thought about it, her clone would have given Naru the ramen, so why was she still so hungry?

"Ummm..." Naru sighed as she put down her bowl. She loved Ayame, but the older girl was always most curious whenever she was eating. Good food needed silence to be enjoyed!

"The clone ate it."

"Ohhh! I see." Ayame faked some coughs, trying to cover up her laughter.

"Shut up." Naru grumbled as she slowly ate her last bowl. Ayame blinked and looked around, waiting for the screams and fire. "What?"

"You're eating slowly, I'm waiting for the end of the world." Naru sighed and glared at her.

"Pick at me anymore and your end will come sooner than you think." Ayame giggled as she ruffled Naru's hair, drawing an irritated yell out of the blond.

"You love me too much to kill me!" Naru gulped down her ramen, setting down the empty bowl with a mocking laugh.

"I seem to remember that's what Ookami said '_Oh Naru! You love me too much to set my Icha-Icha series on fire!_', but guess what got set on fire?" Ayame giggled as she cleared away the used bowls.

"Oh yeah? Well if you hurt me, I'll make sure dad never makes ramen for you ever again, because I sure won't!" Naru gasped and clutched at her heart in mock pain.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would!" Naru glared playfully at her for a moment before she sighed and deflated.

"Fine, you win. I give, I give." She put her money on the counter as she stood up, brushing herself off, though she knew she had gotten absolutely nothing on herself. She was a quick eater, but was not sloppy. Not to say she had manners, she just usually didn't spill anything on herself was all. "Thanks for the food, Ayame. Delicious!" Naru offered as she turned and started to walk away from the ramen stand.

"Isn't it always?" Ayame asked, the two giggling afterward. Deciding that today was a rather nice one, Naru suddenly felt the need to walk through the park, weird, since she would only get glared at, but shrugging, she altered her path towards the school for one instead towards the park. Somethin' like ice cream would be really good right now. If only she could find someone willing to sell her ice cream, that _wouldn't_ spit in it. She shrugged to herself, uncaring for her situation. She was apathetic, removed from the world, almost like her clones but not to the same degree of fun they had. Sure she had fun, but even fun became unsatisfying and dull after a while. She enjoyed it, but knew it wouldn't last.

Lately, thinking had become boring too. Everything she thought about was perverted, creepy, or kind of depressing. The creepy she could handle, the other two were unacceptable. One, she was not perverted, well, not really, okay, maybe _some_ days, but she still wasn't the overly pervy type. Two, depressing things lead to feelings and feelings lead to drama... she didn't like drama. Too dramatic.

_'No duh.'_ And now here she was thinking crap to herself. She supposed she should be happy she only had one voice in her head though. She looked up at the birds flying overhead, at the leaves of the trees, and smiled to herself. This had been a good idea, surprisingly. No one was really in the park today, odd, but not unwelcome. The need to be surrounded by nature enveloped her for a moment and she jumped up into a tree, curling up against the trunk, he leg hanging off the side of the large branch branch she was currently on. Her head lolled lazily to the side and she smiled as she slowly inhaled the scent of the tree. Nature smelled so... natural. Well, of course it did, but she didn't know any other way to really describe it. Just... it smelled... _right_.

Gosh, she could really use a nap. If only she weren't fighting Sakura in ten minutes, and her obsession some time after her, she would go find a big field to sleep in. Sighing, she slowly pushed herself up, picking off bits of tree from her clothing as she jumped down and started walking towards the training ground Sakura had suggested. She just wanted to get this over with so she could kick the Uchiha's ass and then go be lazy.

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

"Come on, Saku-chan!" Naru giggled as she easily out maneuvered the pink-haired girl. She was practically moving in slow motion! She only ever agreed to fight the girl just so she could rub it in her face that she was weak. The girl got on her nerves, she just couldn't help but want to cause her pain. Or maybe that was just her being weird again...? Oh well. Grabbing a fist out of the air, she turned and flipped the girl over her shoulder, smashing her into the ground and sitting on her back, twisting the arm behind her back. "Awwww. Looks like you lost. _Again._" She made a sympathetic noise as she pulled the arm a bit, pulling a pained whimper from the girl. "Guess that means you should stop challenging me and just go die already?"

"Bitch!" Sakura turned her head so one green eye could glare at the blond. Naru just gave her the same bored look she always did.

"Yeah, whatever honey. You lost, you suck, go fuck yourself." She let go of Sakura's arm and stood up, dusting herself off as she turned her back and started walking away. She heard Sakura's growl of anger and was severely disappointed. She could do it _much _better thank Pinky ever could! She was kind of surprised when she heard the girl running at her though. Dodging to the side at the last moment and sticking her foot out, she merely stepped on the girl's head when she tripped and fell face first into the dirt. "Oh Pinky," she said sweetly, a concerned frown on her face. "You should be careful where you walk, sweety. And if you ever try to do that again, I'll tear a hole through your stomach and watch you bleed out on the ground!" She pressed Sakura's face into the dirt with a snarl, promising her with the savage noise that what she threatened was beyond true. The bitch really needed to learn that she was a failure, and should give up before she _really_ got serious. The things she could do to a person's body were...

She lifted her foot up, satisfied when Sakura just stayed there like the good little girl that she made out to be. Ever since the first time she'd beaten the Uchiha's ass, Sakura had been a pain in her ass. They had been friends before too. Oh well, the problems with fangirls never seemed to get better. And fanboys, for that matter. Either she'd had hot parents, or Kami just loved the crap out of her... Either way, the fanboys really got on her nerves, almost as much as Pinky did, but at least Pinky wasn't trying to get in her pants.

She looked up at the sky, noting she had to go beat the Uchiha soon, and couldn't help but smile. She'd get to be lazy after that, and being lazy was the _BEST!_ Nothin' could ever beat the feeling of just... nothing. When doing nothing because you couldn't do anything, one got bored easily, but when one did nothing because they could do anything, it was just so relaxing. Maybe she could visit her little 'club house'. Oh, way better than doing nothing anywhere. It was outside of the village, but close enough that she could sneak there and back in less than five minutes if she were moving fast enough. Removed from the rush and excitement of the village, a little shack that was her home away from home.

It was awesome.

"Maybe I should call off the fight...?" Naru wondered out loud as she slipped off her jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders so she didn't have to hold it. Despite the fact that she was wearing _very_ revealing clothing (hey, fuck everyone else! She didn't care if she got stared at!), she was feeling very hot. She yawned as she enhanced her sense of smell with chakra, deciding to just hunt down Sasuke and fight him now. Fuck any other appointments she might have had today, she was sleepy. Hot days and cold days made her incredibly tired, they just seemed so perfect to curl up and nap. Sniffing her way around the town, she soon found him in a random training ground, you guessed it, training. She scoffed lightly. Of course he'd be training for a fight he knew he would lose, he was just too determined to win to ever give up.

Well, she kind of admired that about him, but really that was all she could say that she really liked about him. She kind of stood back for a bit, just watching, waiting for him to notice. After a few minutes, however, she just became impatient, clearing her throat noisily.

"I know you're there, you don't have to make noise." Naru sighed as she sat down, head in her hands, her eyes following his movements.

"They why are you still training like I'm not here?" Sasuke paused and smirked at her.

"I'm not afraid to train in front of people, unlike _someone_ I know." Naru closed her eyes, letting out an annoyed growl.

"I'm not afraid to training in front of people either! It's just if I plan on killing someone, I don't want them to know how I do it, takes the surprise out of life, er, death, I s'pose." Sasuke sighed as he shook his head, walking over and offering a hand to her. Okay, so maybe Sasuke wasn't _that_ bad a person, she just didn't like him was all. And really, there was nothing that made her not like him, she just... didn't like him. She didn't know why, she had no reason why, but something inside her protested his existence. "Anyway, I didn't come here to talk training, lets fight!" She dropped her jacket and, ignoring his offered hand, sprang up with a devilish grin. "Unless you're too scared, huh?" Sasuke grinned as well as he took a step back, falling into an offensive stance.

"Of course not!" Her grin widened and she sprang forward, not really trying to do much of anything, just gauging his reaction and finding his strengths and weaknesses. He was someone she might actually put an effort into fighting, though he certainly wasn't as good as she. It wasn't his fault, she just had better... everything. But then, she _did_ have a demon inside of her. The Hokage had told her on her fourteenth birthday, about her mother and father, the Kyuubi, everything. She'd been shocked, but had come to terms with it quickly, much more quickly than he had expected, but then, she was just like that, taking everything in stride. Her childhood had taught her to accept things as they were, unless she had the strength to change or put a stop to them. It was why she had decided to become a ninja, so she could change things. In any case, she actually kind of liked having a demon inside of her, sure, she was an outcast, but she was also quite strong!

Having the extra bit of raw power from the demon as well as the advanced senses and healing abilities, well, they really made life more fun. Sasuke seemed to be trying to find her weaknesses as well, he knew her strengths were in brute strength and powerful jutsu that she _really_ shouldn't know. But he had a few tricks as well. Moving away from her, he went through a few hand signs and inhaled, blowing out fire in her general direction, fire she didn't even try to avoid. She jumped through the flames, not minding her charred clothing as she pulled out a kunai and prepared to spill a little blood. She hadn't done enough of that lately, and now that Hinata wasn't here to stop her from wreaking havoc, she decided that she rather wanted to see a little blood shed.

He whipped out a kunai at the last moment, barely blocking a slash for his throat, causing Naru to pout cutely. They sped up a bit, two blurs of black and blue that met for the briefest of moments in which sparks shot off of their clashing metal. Naru seemed content to use only one kunai, while Sasuke used two, and still couldn't land a hit. Naru grinned at his frustrated look, now just avoiding his slashes as she thought up exactly how she would end this. He was getting better, she would give him that, but he just couldn't match her. She'd been training at this for years, and while he had too, she had the demon and...

She just shrugged as she ducked under one of his slashes, moving closer to him instead of father away like she had been doing. She blocked his other kunai with her own as she grabbed the arm that had been holding the kunai intended to take out her eye, twisting it painfully and causing him to drop the weapon as she nudged one knee in between his legs. He inhaled sharply as she titled her head to the side with a sly grin. "And just think, if I were to kick you right now, you could never have kids." Her eyes dared him to make a move. He dropped his weapon and held up his hands defensively.

"You win. I'm done!" Naru laughed triumphantly as she ignored the uneasy feeling her closeness to him had created.

"Knew I would."

"Yeah, because you cheat."

"Oh Sasuke, I don't like to think of it as cheating, I like to think of it as a different, easier way to win." She paused for a moment as she put her kunai away, throwing him another quick grin. "Not that I don't always win easily." He winced in mock pain.

"Ouch. Little harsh there, Naru."

"Eh." she shrugged. Turning around, she absently waved at him over her shoulder. "See ya later, makeinu. I got shit to do." Not really, but then he wouldn't bother her for anything. And she would be too busy doing nothing of importance to be bothered by him, or anyone for that matter.

"I'll beat you someday!" he called after her retreating form. She laughed and shook her head, winking at him over her shoulder.

"Sure ya will!" He grinned as she disappeared in a swirl of leaves. That girl was amazing, truly she was. Just his type. Now if only she wouldn't tease him like that, or press up against him like that. Oh, it would be awkward walking back to the Uchiha compound.

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

_"__**Come here little mouse!~**__" Naru cursed quietly as she ran full tilt through the darkened hallways of this endless labyrinth. Why was she always doing this, why was this women always chasing her? Letting out a frustrated groan, she ducked into a passing hall, clamping a hand over her mouth to quiet her ragged breaths and watching with wide eyes as the shadowy figure of her pursuer seemed to glide by, barely making out the faint smile she had on her indistinguishable face._

_She would never go to that crazed women! Not if her life depended on it. Waiting a few, long, painfully fearful moments, she finally moved her hand away, breathing as loudly as she dared when trying to be silent. She slowly stoop up, silently padding back the way she had come, never even stopping to think about her change of clothing choice, because she was __not__ someone that wore dresses willingly. She strained her ears to hear anything, and thankfully heard nothing, for once, finally safe from the obsessive actions of the strange women. Now that she finally had the chance to calmly walk through these dark halls, she could see there was much more too it than just those twists and turns that lead absolutely nowhere. There was a light up ahead, and that was __something__, at least, more than she'd been seeing before. It seemed that the source of it all was close, very close, and for some reason, this feeling of something akin to fear welled up inside of her._

_This was something strange, something foreign, something she was not meant to see, but at the same time, something that was inevitable, something she __had__ to see. It was really weird. She stopped short, just one turn away from the answer of this mystery, the end of the dark labyrinth. She exhaled slowly, preparing herself for whatever she would find.(what was wrong with her? Why was she so freaked out?)_

_Mustering up her courage, she-_

_"__**Hey akanbou,**__" That silky voice of her pursuer rang out in the dimly lit hallway. "__**Thought I didn't notice that little trick of yours, did you?**__"_

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

**MYAH! I loved the love I got for this. I was surprised, especially considering all the mistakes I made in the first chapter. I was freakin' out.**

**Naru: **_**YOU'RE**_** freaking out? I'M GETTING VIOLATED BY A CHICK!**

**Not technically, that comes later...**

**Naru: *passes out***

**Oops... Uhmm... okay, I'll edit this one better, RAWR, FEED ME UR DELICIOUS REVIEWS! And I need some green tea. Peace OUT!**


	3. Hiding from you

_She woke up now, right? Because... because she knew this was a dream, so she was supposed to wake up now, __**right**__? Usually, whenever she realized it wasn't real, or whenever she, whoever she was, caught her, she woke up, and she was safe! So... why...?_

_"__**What's wrong, saiai?**__" Her eyes widened and she spun around, not trusting this person enough to keep her back to them. She knew this was the only person, other than her jiji, that she should __never__ have her back to, they could kill her just as easily as step on a bug, and she knew it._

_"S-stay away!" Her sapphire eyes blazing with a mix between anger and deep rooted fear, she seemed to snarl the words at the obviously stronger female staring at her so oddly. Had she not known any better, she would have said her gaze was almost... loving... "I'll-I'LL KILL YOU!" Naru threatened. The women shook her head as she took a step closer to Naru, a knowing smile on her face._

_"__**And, pray tell, how exactly will you do this?**__" Naru reached for her weapon pouch and came up... empty. Her eyes widening impossibly, she glanced down at herself, finally noticing that these were not her clothes and she was completely defenseless. So... she woke up now, right! She'd never felt this threatened, this defenseless, this cornered and alone, not even when she was a child. At least as a child she'd had the hope that her ANBU guard, depending on who it was, would come and rescue her, at least she'd had the hope that the Hokage would secretly give orders for revenge. Now... she had nothing. She was in a dress that was much too short for her liking, cornered by some strange female that seemed intent to... she wasn't even sure what, and she had no weapons! Swallowing her fear, she mustered up the courage to glare at the women, baring her teeth in animalistic rage, or just baring her teeth to maybe scare her off, not that it worked._

_"I'm creative, are you sure you want to find out?" She'd tried to have it come out strong and threatening, but it came out weak, barely a whisper. She was surprised she hadn't stuttered, like she'd been doing ever since she first stepped foot in here, wherever the hell here was. The woman's hand flashed out and Naru cringed away from the slap that was sure to come, and yet, it never did. She looked up at the women in shock when she gently cupped her cheek, unintentionally leaning into the warmth of her soft skin._

_"__**Why must you resist me?**__" She slapped the hand away from her face, taking another step back, pulling a frustrated sigh from the women, whom only took yet another step closer to her. The women was tall, much taller than Naru ever would be, nearly Amazonian, really, with long legs and arms that made it so much easier for her to catch Naru. She seemed to radiate power, and it was only now that Naru truly realized this had always been a game, because this women could have easily caught her every single time, and yet it was only lately that she had been doing so. Taking another step back, she couldn't help the gasp the escaped her upon her bare shoulders coming into contact with the cold stone wall. _

_"G-get aw-away." She felt cold, afraid, small; feelings she'd cast aside years ago, feelings she'd dreaded her whole life. Feelings that always came before she was brutally beaten and broken down into a blubbering mess of blood and broken bones. The women stepped ever closer to her, to where they were nearly pressed up against one another, and Naru couldn't help but shrink away from her with a small whimper. Her eyes held that same light they had earlier, the one Naru refused to trust._

_"__**I won't hurt you...**__" she cupped Naru face in between her larger hands, bending down so her warm breath fanned over Naru's face. Naru's eyes widened and she snarled, her hand flying up to smack away the intrusion to her personal space, but one of the woman's hands grabbed hold of her wrist before it could reach her, slamming her arm into the wall beside her head. "__**It makes it hard for me to trust you when all you ever do is hit me, you know.**__"_

_"W-what do you want!" Naru demanded of the women, who merely smiled as her other hand slowly slid down between Naru's legs, cupping the fearful girl's warm core and drawing a gasp out of her as her free hand grabbed hold of the woman's wrist. She wasn't sure if she was trying to pull the hand away or..._

_"__**You.**__"_

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

Naru shot up with a gasp, looking around wildly for the women, the tunnels, the room with the light, and coming up with the bare, wooden walls of her favorite little shack. She quickly proceeded to let out every single curse word she knew, a few she didn't, and some noises that vaguely sounded like death threats.

"I'll never sleep again!" Naru groaned as she fell backwards, turning her body over so she could bury her face in the soft pillow. She viciously scrubbed at the tears of anger and frustration that were threatening to fall from her eyes, growling at her own weakness. Damn it! She was better than this! She could beat the Uchiha prodigy up and down main street with one arm tied behind her back and the other one amputated. She could rip apart a grown man with her bare hands. By the time she was eight, she could outrun and hide from the best of the ANBU forces!

So what was WRONG with her? Why in the nine levels of hell did she feel so _weak_ when facing that women?

_'Probably because I am...'_ She shook her head violently, snarling at her thought. She was NOT weak! She was Naru Uzumaki, jinchuriki of Konoha, container of the Kyuubi No Kitsune! She was... she was... powerless. She groaned as she rolled over, looking up at the ceiling, filled with this sense of hopelessness. Against that women, she really was powerless. But, just what kind of person did it take to make her feel weak and powerless? What lengths did one have to go to in order to outmatch _her_? She wasn't the strongest person out there, certainly not, but she wasn't so weak that she couldn't defend herself from a little stranger danger! And they were _dreams_ of stranger danger! She should _definitely_ be able to defend herself in her own dreams, especially when she _realized_ it was a dream while in the dream! Well... maybe they weren't dreams, maybe they were visions, or lost memories... What the fuck had happened to her that she was remembering now?

A better question, who the hell was the women? She didn't even know her name, and had only really gotten a good look at her face this time, since she'd been running and distracted and in near complete darkness every other time.

_'She was very beautiful...'_ She felt her cheeks warm slightly at the thought and growled again. When the hell did she ever get embarrassed thinking about anything? Especially something that was sooo... innocent? It made no sense at all!

"Fuck my life!" Naru grumbled as she rolled back over and glared at the ceiling. She eventually grew tired of that though and just pushed herself up from the bed with a sigh, thinking wistfully upon the days where she had not been plagued by constant thoughts of creepy figures in creepier dreams that really fucked with her head. Oh, the good times, back when she'd only been subjected to physical torment. Hell, she preferred physical abuse to this mental torment any day. At least with physical abuse, you could see your attacker and attack back, this crazy mental stuff was impossible to defend against or attack! Heaving a depressed, exhausted sigh, she nearly kicked the door to her secret home open, trudging out and absently closing the door behind her before she slowly made her way through the dense forest back toward Konoha.

Life wasn't fair, really, it just wasn't. Cheating only helped half the time too, so she was left in the dark (literally) with no answers and faced with this impossibility of the possibility that she might prefer her own... um... Rubbing at her tired as she, her head fell back on her shoulders and she just stared up at the trees, not really seeing anything, just trying to think things through so that she might actually be able to admit this to herself. After all, the truth would most likely always hurt, but denial was what would kill you. She didn't plan on dieing anytime soon. Well, maybe she needed to experiment, find someone willing enough to help her test her theory of her slight preference of the... er, fairer sex, yeah, that was sweet and beating around the bush about it.

But that left her with the question of exactly who she should get to help her with her little experiment? Maybe she should find some guy to fool around with first, so she could compare results with it instead of having her first encounter of that sort, outside her dreams, instantly make her think 'oh yeah, I'm definitely a le...'

_'Damn it!'_ She couldn't think the word.

"Le... leeeeee... lllleee... LEEEEEE-!" Why couldn't she say the damn word! This was not going to be fun. This was going to be long, and hard, and most likely very painful. She paused a moment to think about that and laughed. "That's what he said." But getting back to her original problem, she needed to find both a willing male and a willing female for an experiment or two. Now what male would be most willing to help-... now what male would be least likely to try and rape her the second she turned her back on them?

Well... maybe Sasu- _'No.'_ She blinked in slight shock for a moment, surprised at her own reaction before she just shrugged and went through a mental list of people that would be willing that wouldn't totally be awkward with afterwards. A name would pop in her head, she'd consider it, and turn it down, this routine was quick and fruitless and left her more depressed than the fact that she couldn't even say leeee... well, yeah. Maybe she could find someone to hook her up with a guy? Yeah, talk to one of her inside connections, that might work! But who could she go to...?

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

"ANKO!" Said purple-haired special jounin started coughing and choking on her sake, vaguely wondering who was stupid enough and stealthy enough to sneak up on her and yell her name in her ear as if she were deaf.

"What the-fuck!" Anko growled with some difficulty, trying to fight off her coughs long enough to rip twelve new ones for whomever was standing behind her. She turned around, a death threat in her eyes and came face to face with bright blue eyes and an equally bright smile.

"Hey buddy~ wassup?" Anko's eye twitched as she turned slowly back around, ignoring the blond girl and nursing her half-spilt cup of sake.

"Go away before I hurt you." She heard Naru snort as the young girl sat next to her, resting her chin in one palm and fixing her with an amused stare.

"Psh, like you could." Anko's eye twitched again and she turned an evil grin on the girl.

"Honey, I've been kickin' ass and takin' names before you were even born."

"Scales and Tails, the only person in this whole damn village I feel the need to worry about in a fight is the Hokage, and uh, you ain't him... Unless there's something you're not telling me..."

"Oh yeah, secretly... if you go to bed tonight, I will sneak into your apartment and kill you." Naru snorted again, the amusement missing from the action.

"Yeah, no, I don't see that happening." Naru wasn't talking about Anko sneaking in or even about the jounin killing her, just the part about her going to bed. Nope. She would stay awake as long as she possibly could, DAMN THE CONSEQUENCES! They couldn't be that bad... Was it weird that for some reason she had the mental sounds of screaming and the images of fire and her laughing manically while she destroyed the village? Kids and their imaginations. "Listen, I need a favor."

"Pft, fat chance."

"I'll pay you."

"I don't want your money."

"I'll pay you in a years' supply of dango." That caught Anko's attention. She looked at the girl through narrowed eyes.

"A year for who?" she asked slowly, considering the option carefully. For a normal person, she could get through that in two months.

"Me and you combined." Anko grinned and stuck out a hand, which Naru promptly shook.

"Pleasure doin' business with you! Now, what do you need?" Naru paused, trying to think of the best way to put this.

"I need a fuck buddy." Or the most direct way. Whatever worked. She had never seen someone choke on air like a fish, but now here she was privileged enough to see that last person she ever though would do it, indeed doing it. Anko grabbed her shoulders, shaking her as she frantically spoke to her.

"What is WRONG with you! You're too young? Why would you even ask me that? You-YOU WHORE! WHYYY have you betrayed me?" She couldn't tell if Anko was crying for real or not, but it was entertaining.

"Dango."

"NEVER! Not for ALL the dango in the world... Okay, maybe for all the dango in the world, BUT STILL!" Naru grabbed hold of the the snake summoners wrists, wrenching them from her shoulders and blinking as she tried to regain the senses that had been drastically scrambled from the shaking.

"It's for a good cause!" ANko gave her an incredulous look.

"Like WHAT?" Naru opened her mouth and closed it again after a moment, inhaling to start speaking before exhaling and shaking her head.

"Ummmm, it's complicated. I just need someone with experience to teach me about, ya know... stuff." Now it was Anko's turn to be amazed as she stared wide-eyed at the young girl's face. She didn't know it was humanly possibly for Naru to blush! "And why the hell can't you hook a girl up? I mean, come _on._ I'm freakin' fifteen-"

"Almost fifteen!"

"Whatever! Point is, I'm legal-

"_Almost_ legal!"

"QUIT THAT! I'm not afraid to torture Kurenai." Naru threatened. This whole thing was hard enough already without Anko messing things up.

"DON'T YOU BRING HER INTO THIS!" Anko shot up from her seat, towering over the blond.

"THEN HELP ME!" Naru stood up as well, her eyes level with Anko's.

"WHY?" She'd never seen Naru look so embarrassed. It was kinda cute, but kinda scary. Even with the blush, her glare never lessened, and Anko was holding up her own glare well.

"BECAUSE I THINK I MIGHT BE GAY!" Naru smacked her hands over her mouth and stared at Anko, refusing to even breath. Ohhhh... shit. Had she really just said that? She was just lucky she'd caught Anko hanging out in the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death, no witnesses. Anko stared in open-mouth shock at her for the longest time. It was reaching the point where Naru was starting to get seriously worried when Anko started laughing. "W-what's so funny?" Naru demanded, cheeks burning and eyes blazing.

"You-you think you're, bahahahahah! You-HEH! You think that-HAHAH-you're-heeheeheeheehee-GAY?" Anko was literally rolling on the floor laughing, clutching her sides, tears streaming down her face.

"SHUT UP! This is a SERIOUS problem!" Anko calmed down after a minute or so, wiping at the tears.

"You're right. Don't worry, me and Kurenai will NOT stand for you going without a coming out party!" Naru glared at her.

"I said _think_, that's why I need a guy to uh... ya know... find out." Anko frowned.

"So you don't want to join the club with me and Kure-chan? "

"I dunno! I mean, jeez! I've never had any sex, or really any experience and I just-! I dunno, it's kinda awkward and you aren't helping by looking at me like that." Naru felt kind of nervous now. Funny thing with Kurenai and Anko, Kurenai was the one that started it for the two of them by getting drunk and hitting on Anko and then proceeding to take her home with her. They'd always been close, but after that they just kind of seemed to click as a couple. They'd been teasing the men for a long time. Naru had sat through her fair share of 'adult conversations' laughing her ass off, when she was too young to be hearing these things.

"Oh come on! I'm sure Kure-chan won't mind if I 'eat out' somewhere else every once in a while. I'll share!" Naru's eyes widened and she was across the room from the crazy girl chaser in a second. That look in Anko's eyes was _not_ at all calming. "Come on Naru! I don't bite... much..."

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

"Oh, Sasuke, I'm so glad we're on the same team!" Naru twitched again, for what had to be the twelve hundredth time in the past three days. She hadn't slept at all, never mind the dreams, she didn't trust Kurenai and Anko. They'd been _chasing_ her around the town, trying to get her out of her clothes! Other people who didn't even know the situation or anything had joined in! That had only been day one. Day two, after rocking back and forth in the fetal position all night and staring at her wall, a much too tired Naru had been confronted with a naked _Kakashi_ on her doorstep, trying to cover himself up and his mask the only thing they'd allowed him to keep! She'd had to let him in, because she felt bad, but then he turned around and _pounced_ on her and talking about how right Anko had been about it being easy to get in! Today, today she'd come in to see whose team she was on, and she was paired with fucking PINKY!

AND SHE WOULD NOT SHUT UP! EVER! She was like a broken record of squeals and fangirl and when you sprinkle paranoia and a lack of sleep on top of that, it gets _very_ hard to not twitch like you're FUCKING insane! She'd been trying not to rock back and forth again, and was succeeding, but damn it, this girl was _not_ making it easy to act normal.

"Um, yeah, that's uh, nice, I guess." Sasuke said awkwardly. He was more concerned about Naru than What's-Her-Face right now. The poor girl looked like she was about to crack and go mad. He hoped their jounin sensei got here soon, he really didn't think Naru could handle the wait for much longer. "Uh, hey Na-"

"Hiii~ sorry I'm late, I was busy with things you're too young to know about." All three genin turned towards the door, faced with a tall man wearing a cloth mask and his hitai ate over his left eye. "Meet me on the roof, we'll talk then." He did that for a few reasons: he didn't like classrooms, he liked open air, and he knew Naru might try and castrate him... again. Sasuke and Sakura hurried up to the roof while Naru continued to stare at the spot she had last seen the damnable man in, frozen. Her eye twitched dangerously and she cracked her knuckles, snarling as she made her slowly towards the roof. Oh, he was _soooo_ dead. This was another joke from Kurenai and Anko, wasn't it?

It probably was. As soon as she found some sort of way to hurt them that they, cough, Anko, cough, wouldn't get off on, she was going to _destroy them._ She grit her teeth angrily, opening the door to the roof and stepping out, met with the sight of an annoyed Sakura, a worried Sasuke, and a slightly nervous Kakashi. She walked over and sat next to Sasuke, choosing the lesser of two evils and the place closest to Kakashi. She glared at him, telling him with her eyes all of the horrible, horrible pain he would be going through if this was another joke.

"Anyway, lets start this out by telling a few things about ourselves, hmm? Names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, hopes and dreams, etc. I'm Kakashi Hatake and... yeah I'm done." He pointed to Sakura. "You next, Pinky." She huffed at the name, but eagerly accepted the task.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I like..." She paused and looked pointedly at Sasuke, blushing. Naru would have closed her eyes to ignore the girl had she not been so sure that closing her eyes would result in her falling asleep. "My hobbies..." Again she looked at Sasuke. Naru slowly breathed in and out.

_'Out with the fangirl, in with the fresh air...'_

"My hopes and dreams..." The girl practically raped Sasuke with her eyes now. "I dislike Naru, because she's rude, is mean to Sasuke, and all around a bitch." Naru swore she heard something shatter, she wasn't sure, all she knew was that suddenly she was standing and then she was in front of Sakura, glaring down at her and baring her teeth.

"THAT'S IT! FUCK IT! I DON'T CARE IF I GET IN TROUBLE!" She whipped out a long katana that no one could recall ever seeing her carry around. "**SHE MUST DIE!**" Sasuke and Kakashi jumped forward at the same time, grabbing the rabid girl and pulling her back. "YOU FUCKING STALKER! WHORE! STUPID SLUT! I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN THREE DAYS AND YOUR FUCKING STUPID MOUTH PISSES ME **OFF**! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She continued waving the katana around crazily, her eye bloodshot and crazed. "I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR TO KAMI I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" She continued on in unintelligible noises that sounded like she was threatening the girl in another language, and Kakashi wasn't really sure how many times he heard the words 'anal rape', but he honestly didn't want to know.

"Okay, that's all for today, lets meet at some later date, I'm taking her to the hospital."

"FUCK YOU CYCLOPS!" She kicked him as hard as she could, heard a loud snap and he dropped her, falling to one knee as he held in the yell of pain, cradling his broken shin. Naru leaped off the roof and ran off, laughing insanely.

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

She had been _very_ patient, _**very.**_ She had not thrown a fit, she had not gotten angry, perhaps a bit disappointed, but she had merely sat in her room, waiting for the time to come, _her_ time to come, for when she could finally get confronted about the whole situation. Honestly, going three days without sleep had been a bit of an extreme measure, no matter how desperate she was, but that was of no matter, that sleepless era was drawing to a close, _soon._ She could feel it. It was when she snapped, she knew, _she knew_ that it was over then, that this burst of anger, of repressed emotion that had been building up for days, of energy that had no right still existing in her, she knew it was the last sign, the end.

"**Come to me Naru,**" she spoke to the the empty air around her, a faint smile on her full lips. "**I need you.**" Even as the last echoes of her words were dieing off, Naru seemed to slowly fade into existance next to her on the bed, curled up in a ball and fast asleep. She looked down at Naru, brushing some of her blond hair away from her pretty, serene face. "**Good girl...**"

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

**Listen, I took **_**hours**_** writing this, so if anyone judges me for anything, flames, or any other shit, **_**I will hunt you down, skin you alive, did you in boiling oil, throw you in the ocea, fish you out,kick your teeth out and force you eat them, and then, then I promise you, **__**it. Will. Not. Be. Quick.**_** You will die slowly and painfully, with me sitting there laughing. There's a reason Naru liked wanting to hear their bones snap, because that was originally my thing. **

**Now, yes Anko & Kurenai is gettin' it on together. They's so cute as a couple! I had to stay up to do homework for my sister, and I forgot to do my homework, and it's 4 somethin' in the mornin, but I got a new bowl, and this is all I'll be posting for a week and some change, complications with my computer. Anyway, for anyone who still cares, I do love you guys, thanks for the favorites and stuff, BUT REVIEW DAMN IT! Please? **

**Also, I'm tired, so I like, didn't edit this at all. Don't judge me, I just relearned all of Algebra in one night, and it was confusing, because I had no help. I am too drained. Hugs, kisses, yuri, and pot brownies.**


	4. Dream come true?

**Lets DO THIS! :3**

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

This was... _wonderful._ She never thought she'd ever feel something like this, something so pleasing comfortable and nice. This hadn't been here for a while. She'd just been so resigned, so dull, she didn't really feel anything.

This nap was just delicious. Best nap she'd ever had, hands down. She would have applauded her napping ability could she possible wake up enough to truly admire it. She smiled, slowly coming down from this nap high, really starting to feel the relief from the rest of horribly overworked nerves. Breathing in deeply, she woke up enough to turn her head and inhale the scent of her clean sheets, she'd washed them last night, or was it two nights ago... but they just smelled so... nice. And-... these were not her sheets.

Slowly blinking open heavy lids, she groggily took in the sight of... _silk?_ What the fu... Where was she? She had... just been on the roof and... What had happened? She felt liked she'd almost done something amazingly awesome, epic, and _right_, and after that... nothing. But really, where the hell was she? Lifting her head up more, she was met with the sight of-

"**Glad to see your awake...**" She gulped noiselessly as she looked into the golden eyes of her mystery pursuer. Her completely naked mystery pursuer. She felt the heat rising to her cheeks as this image broke through the fog of post-awakening slowness. She wanted to look away, _really, really badly_, but DAMN HER BODY, she could not seem to do so. She opened her mouth to respond, surprised, embarrassed stutters the only answer the woman received. She smiled encouragingly. "**Come on dear, what is it you want to say?**"

"W-wh-w-wha... w-w-why are you nnn... n-naked?" Naru finally forced herself to look away, her cheeks nearly as red as the silk sheets she was currently pulling around her scantly clad form. Really, what had happened to her clothes now? Lacy things weren't really her style, so why was she just in this lacy underwear and bra? She suddenly got the distinct feeling that she was going to hell for what was going to happen.

"**You sleep naked, of course.**" The women said it as if it were a widely known and proven fact, and Naru suddenly wondered if this made _her_ the weird one. She shook her hear head, glancing at the woman as she tried to politely converse without getting too much of an eye full. She probably shouldn't even be here right now. After what had happened last time she had seen her. Her cheeks felt impossibly warmer with that memory in mind. She made a distressed noise as she moved just an inch farther away from the woman, pulling a chuckled out of her and drawing Naru's big blue eyes up to meet her own golden eyes. "**Please, just relax, I won't do anything to you.**" Naru's mouth fell open and she pointed an accusing finger at the crimson-haired women.

"You've been _chasing_ me!"

"**Yes, but you were running.**" What choice did she have? When someone was running from you, and you were rather interested in getting them to talk to you, what choice did you have but to chase them? "**And my time was limited.**" she added as an after thought, she had set amounts of time to talk to the girl, except now, when she'd be unconscious for only Kami knew how long.

"But why chase me? I don't even know who you are or what you want."

"**I am... Katsumi, and I was sure you knew what I wanted, it should have explained why I was chasing you. I want you, or had you forgotten already?**" She would never get tired of seeing Naru blush, that much she was sure of.

"... no..." Even with her beyond perfect hearing, she'd had trouble deciphering that mumbled confession. She hesitated before meeting Katsumi's eyes, her own questioning and confused. "But... _why?_" Katsumi shrugged.

"**You interest me.**" Naru looked away again.

"You don't know me..." Katsumi couldn't help but smile.

"**I know more about you than anyone else, dear. Like your secret love of the color pink, your fear of spiders... and whales...**" Naru looked at her sharply.

"No I'm not." she denied instantly, making Katsumi's smile that much wider. Apparently this Katsumi did know _something_ about her, well, somethings, things she shouldn't know. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And... how is it that I've never met you before and yet I am now in your bed, I presume this is your bed at least," Katsumi nodded and Naru continued. "Anyway, please do explain why it is that I don't know you, yet you know me? Are-are you a stalker?" She'd never met one before, it was kind of exciting. In a weird, never-seen-this-before kind of way. Katsumi chuckled and shook her head slowly.

"**No, not really.**" She paused as she thought over the other question, the most innocent way she could answer it without causing the girl to pass out. She put on this brave front, acted strong, but here, here Naru was just the cute little uke that she couldn't wait to _play with._ "**And you are in my bed because it is where you belong, and you were asleep.**" She'd considered saying nothing after the 'you belong here' thing, but figured that she had almost given the girl a heart attack enough... well, not counting what she was going to do once Naru had properly accepted her fate.

"Umm... where I belong?" She had focused on the important thing though, good for her, now she wouldn't have to ease her into it. She supposed a mind fuck moment would be better for a great range of facial expressions.

"**Yes, my future lover can only belong in my bed.**" She was not disappointed. She wasn't sure what to really classify this face as, a strange mix between horrified, surprised, scared, embarrassed, and then a few things she couldn't name, all rolled up into one facial expression whose memory would provide her countless smiles for years to come. She covered her mouth with one hand, hiding her smile and trying to fight off her chuckles. She'd never heard such noises come out of Naru before, it was almost similar to human speech, but without any form. They were just sounds, possibly beginnings of words, but she could never even begin to form or complete any of them. "**Something wrong, aikouka?**" Naru's mouth snapped shut with that one word, her cheeks so red, Katsumi could nearly feel the heat coming off of them.

"I-I'm n-n-n-not yo-your... _lover._" Naru had to choke the word out. "I don't even know you!"

"**It seems fate that love and reason must always conflict with one another.**" Katsumi stated simply. Whether she knew her or not was not the point, she _would_ be sharing this bed with her. That was a well-known fact, except to Naru.

"I _don't_ love you!" That one stung a little. She winced the barest amount, small enough that the girl didn't notice.

"**Hmm, that may be a problem, I must admit.**" She hid her hurt with fake amusement, Naru had been doing it for years after all, and she found that the strategy worked wonders.

"No, _really_? I had _nooo_ idea."

"**I must also admit that I'm at the point where I honestly don't care. Love me or hate me, you **_**will**_** be mine.**" She said it all extremely calmly, almost nonchalantly, except for the almost demanding look she gave her.

"S-says you!"

"**THAT'S RIGHT, says me. And I'll tell you know, what I say **_**always**_** goes.**" That stubbornness she had allowed to go unchecked for far too long sprang up in the blond's eyes and Katsumi relished the challenge it promised. While in _her_ space, she controlled all. Naru snorted and turned away from her, as if uncaring or feeling superior.

"You can't make me do anything." The arrogant tilt of her chin was absolutely irresistible. Moving too fast for the young kunoichi, even as advanced as she was, to track, she was in front of the girl before she could even process that she was no longer a few feet away. She was inches away from her, holding that chin in that same arrogant position, smiling down at her as Naru's eyes widened.

"**Oh no, I certainly can't. But I find that I'm **_**very**_** good at persuasion...**"

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

"So have you found her yet?" the old Hokage questioned of the silver-haired male in front of him, whom only sighed and shook his head.

"I haven't seen sign of her since she set Anko's apartment on fire." The Hokage cursed under his breath. This was bad. An unstable Naru had been causing havoc for _ten_ minutes and half of the city was in a state of extremely high panic. Anko hadn't been all that angry about her apartment, not when Kurenai stepped in and offered to house her temporarily. However, after those first ten minutes, she'd just... disappeared. It had been nearly a day now and no one knew where she was. Nothing more had happened, but everyone was waiting with bated breath for the next Uzumaki catastrophe that was likely to take place, _soon._ This was Naru they were talking about, something was bound to happen. Nothing was happening now because she was regrouping, planning, being her devious little self. It had to be.

"Have you checked everywhere inside the village?"

"Yes, and we are currently scoring the Forest of Death, as well as beginning to venture out past the walls a bit."

"Good. We have to find her before something _horrible_ happens." Kakashi shrugged, grinning for reasons unknown even to himself.

"I'm sure whatever happens won't be _that_ bad."

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

Naru arched upward, a long, low moan ripping from her throat, courtesy of Katsumi. She was still iffy on whether or not she was really gay, but damn it, _this_, what Katsumi was doing to her, it was so... _amazing._ She'd discovered something today, Katsumi had been delighted by the discovery, putting it to quick use, as it turned out her neck was _very_ sensitive. Maybe she was just sensitive in general, yeah, that was probably it. That had to be it, it was not normal in any way, shape, or form for her to be able to feel this absolute, soul-shattering _pleasure_ provided by this mysterious female. As her situation currently went, she had no idea what had happened to what little clothing she had been wearing, the same for that ever stubborn pride of hers, she's been stripped of everything the moment this woman had decided she wanted to see what Naru looked like writhing in pleasure, and she couldn't say that really cared, because when one was doing such an activity, why should they?

Her hands fisted in the silk sheets, her head thrown back, Katsumi's head in between her thighs, she found that caring was not her strong suit at the moment. "_Katsumi_," Said red-head smiled at the sound of her name being called so wonderfully. She bit the inside of one of Naru's pale thighs, pulling a sound of pained pleasure from the female, though she did not object to the action at all, something which delighted the woman immensely. It seemed Naru was starting to learn her place.

"_**Mine.**_" She growled simply, the red mark left behind clear testament of that. Naru looked down at her, eyes glazed over as she quickly nodded her head once, silent agreement to the statement.

"_Yours._" Katsumi grinned as she voiced it though, for some reason it was just so much better to hear her say it, maybe because of how indescribably sexy she could make the one word sound by groaning it at her. She gently kissed the mark before slowly lowering her back down so her hips were touching the bed again.

"**Good girl.**" She sat back, satisfied with the result of the little experiment. Naru was still for a moment before her body started sending shocking signals to her brain: _Katsumi was not touching her!_ Her eyes gaining some light again, she sat up, supporting herself on her elbows as she stared at her in confusion, silently pleading her to continue what she had been doing. "**Oh no, that was just to show you that it's useless. Love me or hate me, you **_**are**_** mine.**"

"T-that was cheating!" Naru accused breathlessly. Katsumi smiled at her.

"**All's fair in love and war, aikouka.**"

"Fuck that! Finish it!" It was the cutest cross between a demand and a plea, she almost obliged the girl, except that little thing with her, one, cursing, and two, demanding her. Oh no, the poor little uke was getting high and mighty again. She simply _had_ to refuse, why? Well, she'd been having dreams about the cute little blond longer than Naru had been having dreams of her, no one could begrudge her the pleasure of finally getting to hear Naru _begging her_ for release outside of her fantasies. Cruel to Naru, maybe a little, but then, she was just mean like that.

"**No, I don't think I will.**" Naru looked angry with her for a few seconds before she just seemed to go limp in defeat, flopping back down with a disappointed noise.

"Why not?"

"**Because I love to see your look so distressed. It's so cute!**"

"Mean sadist..." Naru mumbled. Katsumi smirked.

"**You responded to it very well. Does that make you a masochist?**" Naru blushed and looked away from her. "**Well...?**"

"N-no..."

"**Liar.**" Really, she was making this so much more fun.

"Shut up." Naru grumbled irritably. She rolled, her back to Katsumi as she silently pouted. Katsumi was being really mean! One of Katsumi's arms wrapped around her waist, gently pulling her back against the naked woman. Considering she was naked too, this should have felt awkward, but it was surprisingly comfortable.

"**I just like to tease you.**" Is was the closest thing to an apology she was going to get, but it worked just as well.

"This teasing is mean."

"**Does that mean you enjoyed the earlier teasing better?**"

"Maybe..." Katsumi smiled to herself. It was magical, really it was, it had taken a little longer, but her influence had finally worked it's magic. And she didn't consider it cheating, she'd left the girl to her own devices for long enough that this was definitely not cheating. She'd had countless opportunities to stop this, to show some interest in someone, and she'd never taken them. She was being good now, and her choice was a definite boost, she could afford to reward the girl.

"**I thought you might...**" Her arm slid from it's position over her stomach, slowly sliding down between her milky thighs, cupping her prize to draw a gasp out of Naru. Katsumi could see her blush, but Naru did not try to stop her this time. So she had officially given up? Katsumi leaned down, lightly biting at Naru's neck as she smirked. "**Good girl.**"

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

"NARU UZUMAKI!" Naru flinched back from the angered yell of the Hokage. "WHERE THE HELL HAZE YOU BEEN?" And why the hell was she being so docile! She was _never_ like this. Even when getting yelled at, she was still uncaring. She actually looked _guilty_ for her actions!

"I-I'm sorry Hokage-sama..." He almost fell out of his chair for that answer. Had... had she just called him... '_Hokage-sama_'! "I apologize for my actions, and I will try not to repeat my mistakes." Even with her head bowed, her eyes hidden away from him so he couldn't tell if she were bull shitting or not, just the way she was speaking was so... _respectful!_ Like she meant it!

"Okay..." he said numbly. "As long as you understand that what you did was wrong and... truly feel bad for it..." She nodded once, head still bowed, and stood up, giving him a sorry look before she walked out of the office. Holy crap, she was deathly ill wasn't she! She was dying, and she hadn't even told him! How about that for loyalty. But... but maybe she'd learned she was going to die in some time within the two days she was missing! MAYBE IT WAS BLACKMAIL! So many possibilities, all with the same result: a sweet Naru, no surprises. He felt compelled to find out why she was being good... but maybe that could wait a few days... ya know, until her reign of good ran out and she became a problem that needed worrying about. Yeah... good, sweet Naru for a few days didn't sound so bad.

Naru, however, was just in a daze at the moment. After finally waking up from her ungodly long power nap, she hadn't really known what to feel. She was disappointed, as it turned out, that it was just a dream... until she found the bite mark. She had been shocked, then embarrassed, and then confused. So then, did that mean that these dreams of hers... weren't really dreams? That it was all real?

So... she'd... actually done _it_... for _real_? She almost passed out. Ohhhhh, shit. Why did this crap keep happening to her? WHY DID SHE ENJOY IT SO MUCH! And-and who the hell was Katsumi-chan anyway? (Yes... 'chan'...) This had to be some weird jutsu, used on her when she went to sleep. It _had_ to be! Nothing else made sense! So why would this women, whoever she was, want her to, well, would want to... uh do... _that_ with her anyway?

Kami, this was confusing.

"Naru-chan!~ You're here." Naru jumped at the intrusion into her thoughts by her current most dreaded voice: Anko.

"A-A-Anko." Anko grinned at the blushing Naru.

"I love the new stutter. Totally vulnerable. I really don't hear enough of that lately." Her eyes glazed over for a moment, some sweet memory playing in her mind for a moment before she shook it off. "Where ya been honey, me and Kure-chan been lookin' everywhere for ya."

"I've... been around."

"Oh you have, have you? I see... And... just where have you been around?"

"Umm... here and there, just... around." She wasn't really sure where she'd been. If this whole thing was really real, she had no idea where the hell she'd been. There had been the bed and then... Yeah, she wasn't really sure where she'd been. Anko slid her hand into Naru's, swinging their arms.

"Naru, I think that we really need to get better acquaintanced, me, you, and Kurenai could-"

"No." The old, confidant Naru came back with the mention of the secret sadist. Kurenai was an evil mastermind. Something inside of her absolutely refused to be in her presence too long. She really liked the woman's company though, it was the strangest thing. But then, sometimes these things just happened. Anko pulled them to a stop, giving her a pleading look.

"Pleeeeaaase?" Naru twitched, pulling out that hidden katana again.

"I will cut you were the sun don't shine, sweetheart, and you don't want to do that to poor Kurenai, do you?" Anko narrowed her eyes on the irate blond.

"You wouldn't."

"Do you really want to see what happens if you're wrong?" Anko suddenly pulled her into a hug, catching her off guard for just a second.

"Oh! I missed you!" Really, everyone needed just a bit of crazy in their lives, even if only a little, just to get them that one little break from normality that made life so much more fun.

"Don't touch me!" Naru growled, pushing away from her. Anko gave her an odd look. What was her problem, she was acting even more antisocial than usual, which wasn't much, but enough to get on her impulsive nerves.

"Meanie!"

"Retard!"

"That's offensive!"

"I swear to Kami, Anko, I will hurt you." Naru threatened, holding up the blade again. How the woman had managed to stop her from running her through with the blade was a mystery, truly it was. All she knew was that it was definitly not happening again. She sure as hell was not going to let Anko touch or get near her again. "So I suggest you stop being a stupid whore... and just get the fuck away from me."

"Well rawr, rawr, rawr to you too." Naru glared at her for another second before putting her weapon away and continuing to the ramen stand. Fuck her. She wasn't worth the half second it would take to slice open her jugular. "I get the feeling you don't want to play today."

"Nah shit." Anko blinked and drew back a bit.

"Well fuck honey, what's your problem?" Naru rolled her eyes and continued on her way. Not like Akno would understand getting raped in your sleep. Well... she _was_ dating Kurenai... maybe she did... But at least she _knew_ Kurenai. "Come _ooon_. Tell me! _Please_?" Naru glared at her again, baring her teeth even, and growled at the special jounin.

"Go. Away. _**Now.**_" Anko stopped in the middle of the rode, her eyebrows nearly reaching her hairline. Naru spun back around and ran off to parts unknown before Anko could gather herself. What the fuck?

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

She smiled to herself, the emotions washing over her pleasant to her in some sick way. Naru belonged to her now, what was wrong with a little reassurance that she stayed faithful until it was the proper time for her to reveal herself?

So she was basically tricking the girl into not trusting anyone around her enough to get really close to them, what was the worst that could happen to her? Nothing; she was above any punishment one might want to dole out, because she was above those that would wish to enact them, she would not let anyone tell her she was wrong, because she didn't care. Really, it was just that simple! She did not give a damn what was right and wrong, light and dark, good and evil of her, all she cared about was obtaining the girl. If that meant that she was controlling her, well, apologies could come after they were truly mated.

"**Come back to me soon, aikouka.**" Katsumi called to the darkness, that smile still present on her face.

And she knew she would be.

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

**WOOT, yeah! So yeah, that's this chapter.**

**Naru: I... I really did... **_**that**_**?**

**Yep. And your asian, so it's not rape.**

**Naru: I... think I need therapy.**

***smiles* Don't we all? OH, yes, ahem, I am indeed a girl! YES! Shocking, I know, considering my addiction to yuri and the love of girls. I finally found another girl who is not addicted to yoai too, so that's fun. And I realized the other day that I'd fuck most of my friends, which was weird but not too shocking cuz my friends are all pretty hot/cute. I feel like a dirty old man... but whatever. REVIEW PLEASE! No flames, because they scare me and are mean, I would know, I'm evil. :3  
**


	5. Understanding you

**Heheh, yes, shyes! Love the story, love the rape, love the evil mystery that is Katsumi! ADMIT IT! Lets not wait, eh?**

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

_Naru tried to hold in her moan as Katsumi went about her nightly work: bringing Naru to the edge and then just leaving her their to wait. It was pure evil. EVIL! And she just couldn't understand WHY it was happening, it's like since they gave up on the old of game of chase, this new game had started. And, again, Katsumi was the only one who was enjoying it... well, she enjoyed it too, until she got left all horny and unsatisfied. Her back arched off of the bed as she cried out, bringing a smile to Katsumi's face as she continued about her ministrations. "Nushi!" Katsumi slowly licked her lips as her fingers switched places with her tongue, giving Naru that same smile she always gave her when she called her._

_"__**Yes...?**__" Naru looked at her and bucked her hips involuntarily, DAMN HER FINGERS!_

_"More!" It was like she had lost control of herself, mindlessly throwing herself at the woman, whom gladly accepted. Days filled with the awkwardness of interaction between her and others, nights filled with this never fulfilled pleasure, she needed more of something, ANYTHING, in order to unbalance the scales, break through and finally let something happen, good or bad, this suspense was killing her. Less would probably be better, had she had the time or the capacity for such thought, she would have completely supported this, pushed Katsumi away, stood up and proclaimed her awesomeness and her ability to live without this pleasure, as it was she was feeling less inclined to do so, because less being better for you didn't matter as much when you were receiving more in the form of bites, licks, and kisses in __all__ the right places. It seemed everyday now, Katsumi learned another of her body's secret sensitivity zones._

_"__**You've been such a good girl... I think I just might allow it.**__" Her dazed mind focused on that for a second as she tried to decipher the meaning. Again with this good girl thing? Like she was just some pet? This new image of her wearing __only__ a collar came so suddenly, she was surprised she wasn't bothered by the idea though. This was all going downhill... Naru's attention was brought back to Katsumi when the woman suddenly slid back down, adding her tongue back to the original mix and pulling more cries out of her.  
_

_"Ah, nushi!"_

_"__**Come for me, aikouka.**__"_

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

"Naru can be counted out of today's lesson, as she has pretty much mastered this. Right Naru-chan?" Naru slowly nodded her head, barely seeming to realize that someone was talking to her. She was just so out of it lately, not the he really minded, at least she'd stop trying to kill Sakura. And while, as their teacher, he should care for all of his students, he found Sakura's fangirlism rather annoying and it was hard trying to work up enough caring to actually really want to stop Naru from killing her. His other two students nodded and studiously got to work on the jutsu Kakashi had randomly decided to teach them. "You okay there, Naru-chan? You seem kinda out of it."

Naru numbly looked up at her sensei, Kakashi Hatake. She just did not have the energy to deal with him right now. She slowly nodded, choosing to stay silent once more. She was just glad she had started to sleep in the shack. Complaints of her screaming in the middle of the night were very awkward to receive. Damn that woman! Damn her and her... oh but that had been kind of fun... Well, damn her... but that _had_ felt really nice... FUCK! She fell back on the ground, it looked almost painful, but she just curled up in a ball and stared at the grass. She closed her eyes and let out an irritable sigh.

"Fuck me, I need a drink."

"Both of those sound fun and doable. Heheh, doable, literally." Naru glared at Kakashi, who only grinned back. "What?"

"Keep talking to me and you will lose any hope of every having children." Kakashi took a step back from her.

"Jeez, Naru, one would almost think you hate being around me."

"Yeah," Naru replied dryly. "Almost."

"Really, though, what's wrong." Her blush almost went without notice.

"Nothing." He scoffed as he sat down next to her, Naru instantly scooting an inch or two away from him. She was so careful these days, she didn't seem to want to physically touch anyone, not even the Hokage could get a hug from her! He lightly bonked her head, causing her to glare harder at him. "Don't touch me!"

"Then don't give me crap! What is wrong with you, tell me the truth." Naru almost did, she almost told him 'I'M GAY' like she had Anko, but she caught herself this time. Just because she'd been getting a little ahead of herself in her adventures of the girlish kind didn't mean she was gay. Yeah, she was _totally_ straight.

This made her miss Katsumi...

"I've been having weird dreams." she said after some consideration. Yeah, that was vague enough to work. Now maybe he would ask anym-

"About what?" One would have to dumb, blind, and dead to not to notice the bright red blush on her face. Ohhh-kay, she must have been having some pretty weird dreams for her to blush like that.

"Ummm... it's... personal."

"And I'm a good friend."

"Who tried to rape me." Naru pointed out crossly as she rolled over and scooted farther away from him. If there was one thing she'd learned from her dreams, turning your back and staying just as close was not a good idea, because you'd get pulled right back in.

"That was a joke! They told me you wanted sex, I just had to trick you into it!" She continued to glare. "... It sounded better in my mind..."

"I don't want to talk to you. I'm leaving."

"HEY!" Naru sighed as she glanced over at Sakura, who had come over to talk to Kakashi, no doubt about something stupid. But then, that was just Naru's annoyed thinking. "How come she gets to just leave?" the pink-haired disaster demanded of her sensei.

"Because I'm not a useless whore, unlike you." Sakura looked like she was ready to kick Naru. "Just think about it this way, at the end of the day, I'll still know this jutsu, and about a hundred others that you'll never get to know! At least you know one, though, that's something to brag to your nonexistent friends about, right?" Naru gave her a friendly smile as she slowly stood up. "So, yeah, I'm leaving, bye Kashi, bye ikeike." Naru waved as she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Huhu... burn." Kakashi grinned at a fuming Sakura.

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

Now to do what she'd been wanting to do for days: find the love chamber. Or the tunnel of darkness and endless running. This jutsu, she didn't even know the basics of it, but she was sure that the iniator _had_ to be near her for this, or they had an unimaginable amount of chakra. This jutsu seemed too complicated not to eat up chakra like she and Choji ate chips. Ah damn, now she wanted food. NO! This was important, IMPORTANT, enough so that she _had_ to say it twice. She needed to really find Katsumi, she needed to really meet her and find out who she was and... _what_ she was, for that matter. She had some _strange_ ears, and when she did wear clothing, it certainly wasn't anything very normal, then again, he normal was pretty insane, so Katsumi was actually dressing for the occasion.

And on that thought, how terribly mean of her to wear clothes and yet strip her down! It seemed that Katsumi had been totally nude with her only once, and in her opinion, that was _not_ enough!

Oh, she was going to hell for this wasn't she?

...Yes.

NO! She could not afford to get distracted now, not when she was going to find the secret hidey-hole of fun and sexual frustration! Hmm... maybe she should stop assigning it weird names... Shaking her head, she tried to recall details of where she had been. The bedroom had been... well, just a bedroom, and she'd never been off of the bed for more than a few seconds before Katsumi had... uhhh... grabbed her and proceeded to... Well, the women was a pervert, as it turned out, completely obsessed with sex. She was _worse_ than Kakashi, and that was saying something!

In any case, the only clue she really had was the labyrinth. Yes, if she found the labyrinth she could find the room, and if she found the room, she found the girl, and then she got sex all the time.

Oh how fleeting the days of innocence had been...

It was Katsumi's fault for corrupting her. Her and her labyrinth... and comfortable bed... and long fingers... and talent tong-

NO! Not again! Bad thoughts go away! Maybe if she kept repeating it, it would WORK! Yes, plan A, set in action and...

_"Harder, AH, Katsumi!"_

Oh, bad thoughts still there. Well, it was times like these that reminded her she really needed to find the room of the deed. Possibly while finding out how much copious amounts of alcohol it took for her to even feel a buzz. Maybe it was possible for her to die from alcohol poisoning? Maybe, if she drank enough, she would just... die suddenly, spontaneously, so it was more fun, you know, skipping along and then-DEAD! Just like that.

THERE WAS STILL HOPE! She could have cried at that thought. Now, when to kill herself? Maybe Tuesday, no, actually she had a doctor's appointment... Friday was, well that was Friday, you just didn't do that on Friday, definitely not Saturday, she was kicking Asuma's teeth in that day. Sunday... well that seemed kind of symbolic, die on Sunday, like Jesus! No, no that wasn't right was it?

_'Who's Jesus?'_

She couldn't recall meeting him, or exactly what he did, she thought he might have been important but she couldn't remember... She recalled something about him dying... and then Sunday and... Next Monday wouldn't work, she was scheduled to be a bad influence on children that day. Ya know, try to get them interested in sex, drugs, gambling and the such. She did it once a month. It was just her trying to do her part in the community, which was basically proving that indeed she was just as much of a demon as they said she was, her own way of silently saying 'fuck you, you pretentious pricks'.

Quite fun, worked wonders. Like those three little kids she had following her, her chibi fanclub. Sweet kids, fun to watch them prank other people in order to be like her. Now she just had to teach them the wonders of same sex relationships and she'd have truly tainted them. On that note, what was she supposed to be doing now, exactly? She felt it was something important... She was... looking for... Was it a body... an item...? Hmmm... Quite the conundrum. She felt kind of hungry, maybe she'd been searching for food, but then she felt kind of bored, maybe she'd been searching for entertainment?

Maybe she could just... wreak havoc? Now, she'd been informed she'd burned down Anko's apartment, so next she had to burn down something even more impor... She never really liked that dango shop, owner was an ass, and there were other places to buy it so... No, Anko would probably kill her. Even though, on a good day, she could hold her own against the woman and possibly beat her on a very good day, but she knew that the destruction of dango would result in her immediate death. No questions asked, no answers needed to be given.

Plus she surprisingly wasn't in the wreak havoc mood, she'd much rather sleep, actually, go back to the dream she'd been having earlier. Her alarm clock had the worst timing. She'd almost broken down crying after she'd been so _very_ close that time, so_ very, very, very _close. Soooo... so... _close_. Fuck her alarm clock, she'd destroyed the shit. And then her bed. And then her closet door, and then that poor, poor spoon. She'd had many a spoonful of icecream with that spoon. Oh yeah, she was totally a lessssss...

Damn it.

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

"I love you!" Naru nearly yelled it at the girl, watching her face. She sighed, the face in the mirror copying her. It was so easy to say those words, it was kind of sad. She never understood manga where the whole manga was just one girl/guy obsessing over his love/the fact that they couldn't seem to figure out how to say 'I love you'. Really, life wasn't that dramatic. So now for the big words. She glared at herself in the mirror, opened her mouth and started speaking. "I'm a lesssss... arg! Leeeeeesssss, leeeeesss, LESSSS!" That was such a harder word to say. "I'm gay." And that was easy. WHAT THE FUCK? She couldn't even say the word les- well, she couldn't say the fuckin' word and it was PISSING her off!

What was the big deal with that word anyway? Did saying it suddenly mean it applied to her? SHE ALREADY ADMITTED SHE WAS GAY! What more did she have to do before this became a concrete fact? Well... she supposed if she actually met Katsumi in real life... but... Maybe having sex for real would make it concrete. She could always go back to Anko.

_'__**No.**__'_

She certainly couldn't do that. Nope. Because rape in her sleep was bad enough. She slowly shook her head and stepped away from the mirror, glancing around her bathroom before she shrugged and started stripping down. She could use a shower right about now. She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment before blushing and walking over to the shower. She couldn't stand looking at the marks without blushing. Hickeys, bites, etc., Katsumi always said they were proof. Of what, she wasn't really sure.

Knowing Katsumi, it probably meant proof of ownership. Her blush meant it had to be true.

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

Katsumi calmly walked through her home, the darkness not bothering her in the bit, as she waited for Naru. She did this everyday, did that make her pathetic? Day in and day out, all she did was wait for and dote on Naru. She was obsessed, absolutely obsessed, but it's not like it was her fault. She'd just... silently kept watch. She had liked the girl the first time she became aware of her, watching her run around with the type of interest one feels watching a small child find it's way. She was cute. So it had begun... Soon this cute, innocent girl had been forced into situation after situation, all meant to mentally break her down and physically impair her, and yet she always stood up and walked away without a second glance, uncaring for the hate thrown her way.

So it had intensified...

Yes, Naru, attacked mercilessly, never given a chance, had fought her way, tooth and nail, to any form of respect and love currently felt towards her. She'd established her own name, she was famous because she kicked enough ass on a daily basis to be famous. She had watched as the sad, cute orphan had grown up into the slightly sadistic, edible young lady she was now. And how edible.

So it was...

That she found herself wandering around aimlessly as her mind inevitably drifted towards the subject of Naru. Naru... her Naru... her prize, her treat, her delicate little treasure. She was so young, so cute and small, so pure... It seemed no matter what she did to the girl, she was always still so pure. It was intriguing. It was fun.

"'**If it fills my stomach, it is good food. If clothing keeps me warm, they are good clothes. And I would have no complaints if I lived my entire life without ever marrying a man!**'" Katsumi quoted to the silence, her voice echoing back to her. "**But I should be truly happy with Naru in my arms...**" She guessed this _was_ rather pathetic of her, stumbling around feeling lonely and sad like some love struck fool. But then, that was all she would ever truly be. Every single year since she had noticed the girl, she been pulled more and more into her trap, and now here she was totally enamored with her, lusting after her uselessly, and teasing simply for the look on her face. She loved that look. She adored it. She needed to see more of it or she would lose her mind, she knew she would. How sad it was, that they could not join.

But she was looking to change that. Naru was aware of her, but she was not truly aware of her. She was aware of her existence, at least, but she never realized exactly who she was. She'd left her clues, given her hints, but refused to truly tell her, because then... she might very well lose her. Her pride did not allow her to say she was afraid, but her love made her so, and what was pride in the face of love? Nothing, absolutely nothing. At the end of the day it was better to have one's love intact than one's pride, at least, that was how she felt. In any case, how long she had been able to prolong these meetings was simply amazing, in her eyes. That Naru had never once questioned, never once delved into the subject of her place in the world, was a blessing and a curse. It made this time seem that much more precious, it made the future seem that much more bleak.

Naru, her favorite little contradiction, her rough little uke. She was everything she had hoped she would be, and more. It was funny, with how much she'd been... _loving_ Naru, she suddenly found that she rather liked the color pink as well now. The color of Naru's flushed face, the color of her cute little p-

Really these thoughts were counterproductive. She intertwined her fingers together behind her head, staring boredly up at the ceiling, gray stone, like the hallway. How original. She would change it, but it was not her domain. She did not have the luxury to change what was not in her domain, and she couldn't very well even try, unfortunately. She'd probably turn everything red anyway, yes, a dark, passionate red. They didn't call her the Crimson Crisis for no reason, after all. Especially fitting, she liked putting Naru in crisis situations, liked to see her turn crimson when she lowered her head down to take a taste of the girl's sweet nectar.

She rubbed tiredly at her eyes, trying to block out the images and their corresponding sounds that drew themselves from her perfect memory. Oh, but she truly was lovely, so worthy of masturbation, yet she would not fall to that... yet. Unless her situation became unbearable, she would stop thinking about the girl so that she could just not threaten what civility she managed to hold on to. Which, at this point in her life, was very little, what little she held, she only did so for the girl, because she deserved it. Shrugging, she ripped off her clothing and started running through the halls, the wind created by her extremely fast pace whipping her long hair behind her. The girl was not here, damn civility to the lowest levels of hell!

She closed her eyes as she felt the change come on, her bones snapping and shifting, her hair twisting, curling, and growing as her eyes flashed to an inhuman color. She did not understand why Naru did not ask, why she never seemed to wonder exactly who she was so hauntingly beautiful, why the girl didn't ask exactly what it was that gave her her, long, pointed ears or strange golden eyes. She didn't know why the girl hadn't bothered to question other than to wonder her name and what she was doing to her and why. She didn't dare ask her why she hadn't asked those questions, for she was sure that right after that she would ask them and then it was she who was in for a spot of trouble, even if only a little.

What could Naru, the one who held her heart, the black, shriveled thing that it was, do to punish her. Nothing... and everything. Anything she might try to do, no matter how painful, no matter how cruel, would be absolutely nothing in the face of what she had gone through: centuries of pain. Betrayal, war, petty violent arguments that turned deadly in the blink of an eye, it was nothing that Naru herself hadn't been put through (except the war), so it was nothing to her as well, just experience to draw on when wishing to inflict pain. But Naru was smart, too smart to try those things that she would know Katsumi had already been put through, so Naru could very well do the thing that she dreaded the most, more than death, more than this continued, half-existence.

She could turn her down, leave her, disconnect and discontinue all contact, reject her like she had all of those ever persistent fanboys. She growled to herself, the sound coming out long, low, and loud in her current state: animalistic. Cursing in a language long forgotten, she slowed her pace when she came upon her room, stepping into the large space a moment before she regained herself and came back to her original state.

"K-Katsumi-chan...?" Katsumi blinked, her eyes switching from their odd color back to her already odd color, and turned around to embrace her young blond future mate, only to come up with... air. She blinked and looked at Naru, standing a number of feet away from her. She gave her a disapproving look and opening her arms wider, clearly meaning for the girl to run into them so she could lovingly embrace her and then sweep her off of her feet and onto the bed, or against the wall, or on the floor, whatever she was in the mood for today. Naru shook her head and took a step back. Katsumi merely shrugged and quickly flashed behind the girl, gently pulling her back into her hold. She resisted, but only just so. Katsumi wondered for a moment exactly why it was that Naru was so early, by her math, it couldn't be more than noon, but shrugged it off in favor of nuzzling Naru. So the girl took a nap, big deal, she did it all the time.

Especially lately.

"**What a nice surprise, aikouka, you've come so soon.**" She grinned at her own wording and could feel Naru heat up at the words. Really, this girl was too cute. She was surprised though when instead of responding or being her usual, tasty self, Naru simply pried herself from Katsumi's arms and stepped away from her again.

Something was wrong. She knew it in an instant and it had her on edge. Her canines, sharp as they were, grew even sharper at the thought that someone had displeased her Naru. They would _**pay**_ for ever daring to do so. She almost demanded to know who was bothering her, when Naru spoke up. "K-Katsumi-chan, uhhm, wh-what was that just now?" Katsumi tilted her head to the side in confusion, looking at her blankly. Had she missed something? What was what?

"**Why, what ever do you mean saiai?**" Naru blushed again as she looked off to the side, away from the naked Katsumi.

"I... I saw... something..." She'd seen something? What had she seen? Had it disturbed her? How had she seen something disturbing without her notice! Her eyes narrowed in anger at the thought that something had disturbed her innocent Naru, and she suddenly felt the need to make her feel better.

"**It's okay, aikouka, tell me what's wrong.**" Naru's breath caught in her throat for one, quick second before she boldly looked into her lover's eyes.

"I... saw you transforming?" Katsumi's breathing stopped. "I... What are you?" And thus, the moment of truth. Katsumi's head lolled back and she frowned at the ceiling as she tried to quickly decide exactly how to do this. She'd asked. She'd finally asked, and it wasn't as if she could just lie, not to Naru. But, quick and honest? Like she'd done with the whole 'you will be/are mine' thing? Or slow and gentle like Naru favored, which she was never granted. Naru fidgeted as she looked at Katsumi, walking around so boldly in the nude, seemingly without a care. What did she have to think about, she had just seen her as... she didn't know what. She'd had less than half a second and had only seen something small, but it just hadn't made sense to her so she had to question it. She had come her for answers after all... among other things...

"**Aikouka... I-**"

"Tell me!" she pleaded, causing her to wince. She couldn't lie, she could ease her into it. This... this was the worst. She sighed and shifted her head forward, staring at her with sad, apologetic eyes. Just as she had thought she'd seen, Katsumi suddenly lurched forwad, falling rather quickly as her body contorted, barely catching herself on hands that quickly morphed along with the rest of her body, her long hair seeming to stick to her skin as her face elongated and her pointed ears tilted up more, pointing more towards the ceiling than either side of her now. It all sounded so unpleasant, like her bones were breaking and resetting over and over again just to gain their shape. She flinched and stepped away from her, so she was just in the doorway, safe and away from the action. Before she knew it, a large, crimson fox sat in front of her, nine tails waving almost lazily behind it as it looked down at her with tired, blood-red eyes, so different from Katsumi's warm gold, but so very much the same.

"**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune.**" Katsumi's (or was it Kyuubi's?) voice was a low grumble, almost a growl, that filled the whole chamber, even when she spoke softly as she was doing now. Her eyes focused on Naru's face, searching for... something, before she closed her eyes as if she were unable to meet Naru's own questioning gaze. It seemed neither of them had the answer. "**And you are my container.**" That should have been obvious, yet she felt blown back by it. So... she'd been having sex... with the _Kyuubi no Kitsune!_

Naru promptly passed out.

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

**Okay, I spent all day typin' this up for you, but **_**only**_** because I love you and I'm leaving for... two weeks now. Yes, I'm sorry, my good bye present for you. Don't say I don't love you. Okay, translations:**

**CH 2: Akanbou means "baby" **

**CH 3 & 5: Saiai means "beloved"**

**CH 4-5: Aikouka means "lover"**

**CH 5: Ikeike means "bitch"  
**

**CH 5: Nushi can mean a whole lotta shit that I felt applied to Katsumi, it's meanings are "owner, master, lover, god" **

**Aikouka seems the cuter version of "lover" to me, hence why Katsumi uses it for Naru while Naru uses the other, way more dom. meaning for Katsumi. Alrighty, now it's almost 1:30 in the morning, so I have got to post this and then go do homework I've been neglecting for days! Love, kisses, and reviews that aren't flames! _**


	6. To question you

**I like Katsumi's POV for my third person thing, she's more serious. Now, "Harlequin Forest" demands that I type for you, SO I SHALL! **

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

This was disastrous! She shouldn't have said anything! Now, now she'd killed her! Oh Kami, WHAT HAD SHE DONE... Well, she'd killed her, like she'd clarified moments ago, but... STILL! She turned human quickly, running over to the girl's limp body and easily picking her up. She had to be at least twice Naru's size, of course it was easy. She cradled the girl to her chest, quickly walking over to her bed and dropping her in it as walls seemed to spring up and close around them. This was her domain now, she had free reign to control it as she pleased. She felt for a fever, checked for a pulse, and then proceeded to pace restlessly around the bed. Damn it all! She should have been paying attention!

She'd just noticed that Naru wished to bathe, for whatever reason she had come up with: _Why not?_ And she, being the absolutely polite queen of demons she was, had decided to step away from Naru's main focus and walk aimlessly around the girl's mind, like she usually did. Now, this just showed that being polite was overrated bullshit! She growled to herself, fighting to urge to bite her nails like some nervous little freak. She should have lied, she should have just tackled her to the ground and started her usual work of fucking her till she fainted. Well, almost. That cute look Naru had on her face every time she stopped early really was too good to pass up, but she really would have driven her to an orgasm this time! Really, she would have! Missing that face would be perfectly fine as long as she hadn't had to just tell Naru that she was a demon.

She supposed it was obvious, to her at least, what with the pointed ears and inhuman... everything, so she really shouldn't have had to tell her! She should have known, for a second there, she'd deluded herself into believing that Naru _had_ known, if only to savor her naivety just a bit more, before reality caught up with her. It was all over now, wasn't it? Were she not a demon of great power and greater prowess, she might have actually cried at the thought. Yes, she, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, cry. It was possible, it had happened once many years ago when she'd had to completely wipe out a corrupt village of demons. A strange sickness had spread, mentally and physically screwing them over for the rest of their short lives. Even she cried when setting ablaze a baby imp's bed. That had been just before the disease that was humanity had spread and proceeded to start wiping out the rest of the demons.

She froze with that thought, quickly amending it, only some humans were disgusting creatures. She glanced nervously at Naru, hoping to see some twitch, hear some noise that indicated she was okay. She grit her teeth and looked away, again just stalking back and forth in front of the bed. She had to be okay, otherwise her mind wouldn't be so stable as it was. Where did one's mind go to when they fainted in their mind? The thought made her pause before she shook it off, she had more important things to worry about. Like Naru.

Her Naru.

Or... what used to be hers. Her shoulders slumped and she let out a great sigh as she finally just sat down, back against the bed, and stared at the wall. Damn it. This, for lack of a better term, sucked. Totally and completely. She'd been in some bad situations before, but this topped them all.

"**Damn...**" she sighed quietly as she rubbed at tired eyes. "**I really do love her.**" How long had it been since she'd blushed? Centuries? Millennia? Something ridiculous like that. She'd known for the longest time, had thought it to herself while introducing the girl to the pleasures of the flesh, but saying it out loud was so... embarrassing. Of course, she'd loved her friends, kind of, she'd loved those that had passed, sometimes, but this, this was all consuming. A love to defy time and the laws of physics. She should be quoting something now, something poetic and amazing, something to really match the moment, but she could think of nothing. "**I love you.**" She spoke out loud to the unconscious girl. Yes, that was appropriate. Now if only she could wake up and actually _hear_ the words.

It made her smile now, thinking back to earlier, when the girl herself had practiced saying the words in the mirror. How easy it had been for her to say that, because there was no one to hear it, saying it and truly meaning it though, with all that one was capable of feeling, it was different, more difficult. Much, much more difficult. She felt tears gather in her eyes now, but blinked them away. She'd had a thought pass through her head for the barest of moments, but refused to dwell on it and the pain it would bring.

_'__**Didn't she already say she... does not love me...?**__'_

That had been a few days ago, so, so it had to have changed, because, she was so into it! She was so willing, too willing to _not_ love her! Of course she loved her! Why... else would Naru... have so much trouble accepting that she was the kyuubi...

_"I __don't__ love you!"_

She had sounded so sure when she'd said it. She'd looked so afraid when she had seen her true form. She had always pushed her away. Katsumi pulled her knees up against her chest, a difficult task but one she had mastered, wrapping her arms around her legs and setting her chin on one of her knees as she stared emotionlessly at the floor.

She'd lost her chance. She should have waited to tell her, should have properly mated her, so that it couldn't be changed, no matter what, they'd be tied together. And now... now Naru hated her. She closed her eyes, jaw locked to prevent any form of a sob to escape her. She was pathetic. A love struck fool.

She'd been in some bad situations before, but this, this definitely topped them all. Here she was, a powerful demoness stuck inside of a barely legal girl, whom she was madly in love with and whom did not love her back. What a way to repay her countless sins.

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

Naru slowly blinked open her eyes, looking around in confusion when she was not immediately assaulted like usual. Where was...?

_"__**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune.**__"_

Her eyes widened as the words came back to her. She sat there for a while, contemplating on various things, mostly on how she had not noticed that Katsumi was the Kyuubi, before she finally just let out a long sigh. "Well shit." She pushed herself up off the bed and crossed her arms, pacing around as she tried to really figure this out. So... the Kyuubi... was a chick? Huh. Who woulda thought? And not only was she a chick, she was gay. Now, if that wasn't interesting, then maybe she was losing her touch. Not only was the Kyuubi female and gay, but she'd been having se...

HOLY SHIT! SHE'D HAD SEX WITH THE KYUUBI!

_'And enjoyed every second of it.'_

She was finally reaching the point where even her gay thoughts were starting to not bother her. Well, she felt that way, until she realized it wasn't hot in here, she was just about to spontaneously combust was all. She made a distressed noise, as it seemed her only proper reaction to feeling anything involving Katsumi, and simply stood in the middle of her bedroom, frozen. What was she supposed to do now? The Ky-er, Katsumi was a _demon_, this kind of relationship, that is to say, what they had been doing was... _completely_ wrong! Before, it had seemed, well, _right_, but demons and humans were not meant to reproduce together!

Sure it had happened before, but, that kind of relationship between the two was off limits. Taboo.

_'That's what makes it fun!'_

She bashed her head lightly with her fists, growling at herself. Damn her pervy thoughts! This was not funny.

_'It kinda is...'_

And she really needed to stop arguing with herself. Or else she'd become like... _Sakura._ She shuddered at the thought and shook her head. No! She would never be like Pinky, not if she was tied down and-... well, that actually seemed kind of fun... She glanced at her alarm clock... or what remained of it after the whole 'so very close' incident when she'd gotten angry, before she simply looked out the window, noting how bright it was , not very. It was nearly dark, and she was tired, but... she wasn't really sure she wanted to sleep right now. She... wasn't sure she could handle sex with a giant fox.

Not that she had anything against foxes, she just couldn't see how it would work. They weren't anatomically compatible, for one, and for another, well, that whole _giant_ part wouldn't really work for her. All of this based on the assumption that Katsumi was still the fox _and_ wanted to have sex with her. And suddenly she found a new question on her mind. Why exactly did the Kyuubi, a beautiful demoness with extraordinary power, even wish to pursue someone like her? Suddenly she didn't trust what had happened, what she had thought, what they had done.

What if... it had been an act? What if it had just been a joke? What if everything was a lie? She was a demon, she was a powerful demon that was to be respected and feared, and she was stuck locked up inside of little more than a child. This could all be a trick. She scowled, scrubbing at tears forming in her eyes and crossing her arms. She'd been tricked then, lead on. Why else would she have hidden the fact that she was the Kyuubi no Kitsune other than for the reason that she had been planning something?

But-but this was Katsumi! She was... she wasn't like that, she couldn't be, not her. Right now, she was the only one Naru felt comfortable with, and it was more than just comfort, it was this sense of utter completeness and warm affection. She'd never felt like that. Maybe she was just overreacting to the whole situation, Katsumi must have been afraid this would happen, that's why she hid it, of course it was.

_'Well... maybe...'_ There was no way to know for sure. She shook her head, letting out a frustrated sound. Katsumi had been _so_ nice, besides the sexual teasing, of course, so she wouldn't just betray her like that. _'It wouldn't be the first time it's happened...'_ Shaking her head furiously, denying her own thoughts and the truth and possible betrayal contained within them, she walked over to her window, wrenching it open and quickly jumping out. She needed fresh air, and lots of it. If at all possible, she needed to find someone to play therapist for her, she just wanted to freak out, whine, cry a little, and then have someone tell her the DL for the whole thing while giving her a hug and telling her it'd all be okay.

Moving silently across the rooftops, she couldn't help but snort at that. Yeah sure. The day she could just go up to someone, say she and the Kyuubi no Kitsune had been having passionate sex and asked them on their opinion of the whole situation without seriously fucking up her life in the process was the day she learned that she was secretly... well, she couldn't really think of a ridiculous counter-situation, but there was no chance of that ever happening. Besides, she wasn't that weak that she needed it anyway. So someone had (possibly) betrayed her? Big whoop, it had happened too many times for her to get caught up on just one little mishap. So what if she had felt a connection with the (possible) betrayer, that had happened too. It was nothing new, it was nothing she hadn't been through a thousand times before.

So why should this time be any different?

_'Because I really like Katsumi-chan.'_

Something she had come to subconsciously realize but could not consciously accept. Well fuck. Why the hell did everything have to be so complicated?

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

"And that's why I hate goats." Kakashi eye smiled at Anko, Asuma, and Kurenai, who all stared in open-mouthed shock at him. "Pretty cool, huh?" Asuma looked a little green.

"I... I don't think I will ever... understand any of what you just said. I'm... that 's not even physically possible." Kakashi chuckled at the rising pitch of Asuma's voice.

"Trust me, it's possible. It takes a lot of pushing, pulling and kicking, all at the same time, but it is possible. Don't even ask how I got it out." Asuma stood up, a hand over his mouth.

"Wasn't gonna..." he mumbled as he started walking away. "I need to use the restroom."

"PUSSY!" Anko yelled after him, earning a slap on the arm from Kurenai. "What? He is. I mean, jeez, it's intestines filled cheese. I mean, really? That's nothing."

"Yes, but you forget what I had to do with the intestines." Kakashi put in, stopping the story he knew Anko was going to start on.

"True. By the way, how could you push and pull it at the same time if you were shoving it up the-"

"Can we please stop talking about this now?" Kurenai sighed as she sipped her sake. She wasn't really squeamish, she just didn't like the subject matter very much. Where he'd even gotten that much cheese in the first place was a mystery. How he'd managed to fill the intestines with the cheese was one of the great questions of life. "...Okay, how'd you do it?" Kakashi and Anko grinned at her.

"Curious after all, huh Nai-chan?" Kurenai glared at Anko who only smiled innocently as she looked away.

"Okay, so what happened was that I needed forty pounds of cheese, right? So I'm running around, when suddenly, like, crazy out of the blue, a man in a black hood runs up and just throws a cow at me! And I'm standing there, a cow crushing me, wondering where the fuck he even hid it! So then, I decide that it'd be easier if I use what I have at my disposal, so I-"

"Is this the cheesy intestine, goat, cow, ghostly gay guy with the weird powder and belly dancer combustion story?" Anko and Kurenai focused on Naru, standing behind Kakashi with a knowing smile on her face, while the man himself turned around to nod up at her.

"Yep. Haven't gotten to the ghostly gay guy yet." Naru nodded, sitting down next to Kakashi and looking as if she had _much_ better things to do than grace them with her presence. She did. She just wasn't up to the responsibility needed to perform the tasks. Some might call her cowardly, but she would just snap them in half, so they never even thought about doing so. Rule number one of surviving Konoha life: don't fuck with Naru. She was the crazy demon container, not that people were supposed to know that, which of course they did. Life just kind of sucked like that.

"Too bad, that's my favorite part... well, except when we raped that priest with the broom handle." Kakashi nodded, laughing to himself.

"Of course, I still don't think you should have used the sharp part." Naru just shrugged.

"He was pissing me off."

"What the hell happened that day?" Kurenai asked, eyes wide and confused. Naru shook her head with a laugh.

"A lot. I met a necromancer, we resurrected a gay guy, who was sadistic, and then he got me and Kakashi to rape his priest father with a broken broom handle, because his father killed him. The man in the black hood came back when we were going to sacrifice his cow to His Eternal Darkness so we could resurrect someone else, turns out it was really a women, belly dancer, actually, on the run with her prized bull whom she was going to marry. I don't even know what that was about but I set her on fire."

"...Ooooh-kay..." Kurenai said slowly, running through the list in her head. They _had_ missed a lot that day. "Where were we that day?"

"I dunno, probably raping one another." Kurenai looked offended for all of one second before she nodded.

"Probably."

"Quick question..." Anko said slowly, thinking carefully over everything she had heard so far. "What exactly was the 'weird powder'? You never said." Naru sighed, rubbing her temples.

"That... I'm not sure. It was just... shit, that was an odd day." Kakashi nodded, a far away look in his visible eye.

"Yeah... it was..." Anko scowled at the two of them, crossing her arms impatiently and drawing Kurenai's attention to her for a moment. It was odd, all of this talk of setting people on fire and anal rape by broom handle _really_ made her want to drag Anko back to _their_ apartment. She grinned at the thought.

"Okay, yeah, good for you, but what's the weird powder?" Anko asked again. Kakashi chuckled, shaking his head as Naru smirked.

"You don't want to know..." Kakashi said with a small laugh. Anko growled at him, focusing her glare solely on him now.

"Yes. I do. Tell me." Naru and Kakashi exchanged a knowing glance.

"I really don't think we should," Naru said slowly. "It could scar you."

"That is _my_ job!" Anko blushed lightly as she turned to stare at Kurenai, whom was glaring at Naru. Naru coughed to hide her laughter, while Kakashi just didn't give a damn and burst into a fit of laughter. "In fact, come on Anko, we have things to do."

"Yeah, like each other," Kakashi teased.

"Damn straight!" Kurenai said as she grabbed Anko's arm and started pulling her away from the table and out of the bar. Anko gave them pleading looks as she was slowly dragged away, but Kakashi just turned away and Naru shrugged. "Struggle more," they heard as Kurenai pushed her through the door, smiling sweetly. "It makes it more fun." The two stared after them until the sounds of the half-kidnapping died down. Then Kakashi stood up and moved around the table, sitting down in the seat facing Naru and fixing her with a serious stare.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Naru snorted, grabbing for the abandoned sake bottle and rolling her eyes off to the side. She was in no way avoiding his eyes. Not at all.

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Why else would you get near those two so soon after being nearly raped by both of them other than I'm with them and you need something?" Naru turned and glared at him.

"Maybe I'm just sociable and forgiving, ever think of that?" He stared blankly at her until she looked away once more. "What? It could happen." He continued to stare at her, until she finally had to look back at him, feeling unnerved by his staring. "What!"

"... I'm waiting." She glared at him for a few moments before sighing, leaning forward and hanging her head in defeat.

"Fine... but what we discuss is to remain secret, 'kay? Top. Secret."

"Sure, sure," Kakashi said quickly, screaming with joy on the inside. He'd FINALLY made her break her vow of eternal silence towards anything too personal! "Now, please do go on." Naru nodded, inhaling slowly, trying to calm herself.

"The biju are misunderstood." Oh, how she enjoyed being vague and unspecific about most everything. Kakashi nodded very slowly, taking his time to work through what he had just been told.

"So, what you're trying to say is that you need therapy?" Naru growled and glared at him.

"No. I'm not _trying_ to say anything, especially that. I _am_ saying something, stating a fact, if you will."

"Uh-huh. And what exactly _are_ you saying?"

"I just told you!"

"Tell me again." Naru sighed, rubbing her temples again. Damn this man and his inability to understand obvious facts.

"The biju are misunderstood." Naru stared him straight in the eye, saying it slowly this time so he might better understand it. He did not immediately speak, he did not immediately do anything, really, he did nothing. He sat there silently, staring at her blankly. She stared back, waiting for a response of some sort. He blinked a few times, cleared his throat, sniffed and rubbing absently at his nose, and continued to stare at her. She was starting to get kind of worried, sure, sometimes he could be a little slow with things, but this was ridiculous, it seemed nearly dangerous. She was about to check and see if he was even breathing anymore when he finally spoke.

"Naru-chan, really, you cannot go without sleep. It makes you homicidal and you start to say crazy things. And while you normally do that anyway, it's much worse when you're sleep deprived!" Her head, previously sitting on top of her conjoined fingers, slipped and painfully _thunk_ed against the hard wood of the table. "Hey, I'm trying to help _you._ No need to get all depressed and dejected."

"Kakashi," Naru turned her head to the side, her one visible eye focusing on him.

"Kakashi-_sensei_," Kakashi corrected. He was surprised when she didn't hit him.

"Sensei," He was even more surprised when she actually used it. She slowly stood up, her long hair falling in front of her face, obscuring it from view. "You are completely useless. You are a dumbass. I want to kill you, but you're so not worth it right now, so please, just go fuck yourself. You're the only one who would." And with that, she turned around and trudged out, leaving Kakashi sitting there in shocked silence. He rubbed at his chest, over his heart.

"Ouch..." That one had been _mean_.

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)... (__**I almost stopped right here... you're welcome...**__)_

"F... fuck..." Naru panted as she rounded another corner, internally screaming with frustration when it was _another_ dead end. What the fuck! She seriously needed a map or something. Because this was seriously starting to piss her off. She'd been running around this damnable place for... she didn't even know how long, but, damn, it had been _long._ She resisted the urge to mutter 'that's what she said' to herself, simply because she did not have the air to waste on the words. She bent over, hands braced on her knees as she gasped for air. Damn it! How many days had she been doing this? A week? Two?

She didn't know anymore. Since she'd told Kakashi to go fuck himself, he'd left her mostly to herself, concentrating on training her teammates. She would show up, for a minute maybe, so she wouldn't get in trouble for skipping out on the whole thing, but then she would slip off on her own and Kakashi would never say a thing, no matter how much Pinky complained. And other than those training incidents, she hadn't had much interaction with people for... well, however long she'd been doing this now. All this extra sleeping was doing wonders for her, but she had to train her ass off when she woke up so she wouldn't lose her edge. Somehow, she had no idea what day it was, all that had happened the past week, or exactly why it was that she was still doing this stupid shit, but nonetheless, she returned here and continued on every single day, or night, depending on when exactly she woke up.

She was starting to lose track of that too. She'd been so focused on her current task, so determined to succeed, that nothing else seemed to register, it all faded into the background, into shades of gray. She heard nothing, saw nothing, did nothing, nothing but this. Everything else she did was habitual, instinctual even. She didn't think about it, didn't register the actions, they just happened. It seemed kind of unreal. Like this was real life, and everything else was the dream. This only lead to the question of exactly where her life was going at this point in time.

She was chasing dreams, literally chasing dreams, phantoms of memories, vague recognition, nothing more, nothing tangible, nothing at all. She'd been running for so long, and still she had yet to find her way. She closed her eyes, breathing out slowly, thankful that she could, before she stood back up and started up her run again. Reality was how one perceived it to be, she was chasing a dream, sure, but... if even just for a moment... she were to believe it were real, that would make it real... right?

A dream was a dream, no matter how one looked at it. She could believe this were real all she wanted, hope for goodness and happiness right up until the point she woke up, because then it was back to what had become her reality, this monotonous existence that held little excitement and less hope.

She'd lost it. She'd lost her chance at... what exactly she had lost, she honestly wasn't sure, she just knew, just had that feeling. The feeling of painful regret that comes from throwing away your happiness, that feeling of unbelievability of ones own actions, disgust, fear, shame, pangs of painful sadness... They had driven her mad for all of one day before she had taken action. She didn't know what she had lost, she didn't know how she had lost it, and she had no idea how to get it back, so all she did was run, search, hope... and fail. Always fail.

How can one hope to reach their destination if they've no idea where they are going? How can one hope to reclaim what they have lost if they've no idea what it was? They could try all they wanted to reach the end of the road, to find what had been lost, but ultimately, they would end up failing. There was no reason to hope, yet she did, so this crushing disappointment was only made worse by her failures. She promised herself over and over that she wouldn't hope uselessly, that she would just _do_ and expect nothing, but every time she always found her heart pounding harder, her breathing accelerating, her emotions lifting with the promise of a soon to be fulfilled _need._ And every time her hopes were destroyed, absolutely decimated, so that she was left with that regret, that disgust, the fear and shame, that sadness, and then that painfully constant failure and disappointment that left her aching and hopeless. And her goal kept driving her on, so that nothing ever let up.

All this sleeping did wonders for her, her body never really felt tired, despite her grueling training done to make up for the lost time, but her mind was useless, dead, beyond all hope and recognition. Nothing seemed real because her mind was too tired to process it, she couldn't keep track of anything because her mind was unable to keep track with her body. Sleep was needed for the mind to rest, but hers was in overdrive, and it was reaching it's limits. It seemed every day this place was different, the paths warped in a different way, the sharp turns gone into twisting passages of darkness that seemed to taunt her and her failures, that just seemed to say, 'yeah, keep runnin' bitch, have fun trying to find your way out'. They curved and curled, spiraling and splitting like the frayed ends of her sanity, always a new turn, always a new hall, always a dead end and another way to go, they sprang into existence and closed themselves off to her seemingly on a whim.

Now if she actually had the capacity for thought, it was always the same thing. The same question that filled her with dread and despair.

_'What happens now?'_

It was a simple question, so simple it was nearly depressing that she even feared asking it to herself. But it was not the question itself that she feared, it was the questions it raised.

'_Does this go on forever, no end, no break, no hope for tomorrow? Do I always run, always fail? What do I do next? How can I survive life with the nothingness that has become my existence?'_

Like she had done so many countless ages ago, she rounded a corner and ran straight into a wall, the small echoing _crunch_ and the feeling of warm blood trickling from her nose and down her chin evidence that this time she had really fucked up. She sat back, barely holding herself upright as she tried to regain herself and her sense, tears of pain gathering in her eyes. She couldn't tell if it was the tears or the pain that was making it so hard to see, and she couldn't tell if the tears and the pain were from her nose or not, so she just sat there dazed and let the feelings sink in. She breathed in through her mouth, her nose throbbing painfully, and breathed out slowly, a sob escaping her. She grit her teeth and closed her eyes as the tears fell, slamming an angry fist into the stone floor as she curled into a ball and finally, _finally_ cried.

"Fuck..." It was useless, hopeless, stupid and naive. There was no point, why even bother anymore? She hurt, everything hurt, and she was tired. She just wanted to cry, just curl up like she was doing and cry like she was crying until she didn't feel anything anymore or until she died of hunger and/or dehydration. Fuck it. Fuck everything. Nothing mattered anymore anyway.

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

**Uhmmm... Naru's last depressing bit was inspired by me! YAY HOPELESSNESS IN HUMANITY! And a loss of trust and second chances... or twelfth chances... and a disappointment in life and those you care about most... Yeah, no, I almost had a breakdown yesterday. I started having thoughts like the ones that followed that 'what happens now?' thing but it was a different situation that I surprisingly don't want to talk about right now. I got really freaked out though, which I never do.**

**Other than that, no, I don't know what he did with the cheese stuffed intestines, I was just trying to come up with a really random story and that happened to be the first thing that came to mind. M'kay, I was really excited to get my 50th review today, I was hoping I would have 50 before I updated and you have fulfilled my dreams SuNrIsEmAsSacRe, thank you. Everyone else that reviewed, you're all FUCKING awesome, thank you, you make my life. So... if I get to 60... I guess I might be inspired for something of the more perverse type... unless you crave this depressing shit? Meh, just tell me whatever's catchin' yalls interest. :3**

**Naru being so mean to Kashi... well, I was having a bad day, so she was too. And sorry for any mistakes, I got a deadline, craziness, and stupid shit that really makes it harder for me to properly edit it for all my mistakes. Lets just say, fuck people, that **_**aren't**_** you awesome readers, or course. NO FLAMES!**


	7. The painful reality

**Mkay, I'm really fucked up right now, I'm having a much better time than last chapter. Guess what I'ma do in my fake happy state?**

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

Naru splashed cold water on her face, wincing at the temperature as she gingerly wiped at the blood on her chin and around her still sore nose. She didn't think she had broken her nose, in the real word, but her nose had started bleeding sometime throughout the night. She guessed if the mind believed something so strongly as hers seemed to have, the body would respond accordingly. She wished it wouldn't hurt so much. She wished the whole experience didn't just drain her of much needed, ever cherished and precious energy that she was slowly but surely running out of. She stumbled back into her room, falling back onto the still bloody pillow and laying there, uncaring for the damp, crimson stained material pressing against the side of her face. Sure she'd have some on her face, but this certainly wouldn't be the first time she'd had blood on her, especially her own.

She had had a lot of experience with lying in her own blood before, actually. It was surprisingly warm. She was just lucky that she healed so fast, she supposed, so that none of her experiences had really been too bad. She was so tired. She just wanted to sleep, but she had slept too much already. And she really needed to get dressed and go train for a few hours. Even the thought of it all made her more tired. She sighed as she rolled over onto the floor, catching herself on her hands and pushing herself slowly up, walking into the small bathroom and stripping down quickly. She turned on the water and stepped under the spray of the nearly claustrophobic space of the mini shower stall. It was a good then she was a generally smallish person, otherwise she would never be able to be comfortable in here. She scrubbed at the dried blood on her chest, hoping the water might help to wake her up.

It didn't.

But then, that was the sad story of her life. Exhaustion, pain, an inability to feel anything... this had happened once before, well, twice really, it would pass given enough time. The others had. So... it was only logical to say that this would too, wouldn't it? She scowled at her shampoo bottle, gritting her teeth in annoyance and wincing when that hurt her nose. What the fuck had she done to herself in her sleep? This was just ridiculous, really it was. Fuck this, for real, fuck everything, she was tired of this shit, she was done. She gasped, shutting her eyes tightly as she balled her hands into fists, leaning against the wall to fight through that pain without falling to her knees again. Damn it! This wasn't _fair!_

She was supposed to be strong, so why was it that anything and everything made her hurt so damn much! She shook her head slowly, breathing as calmly as was possible as she waited for it to pass. Her days usually started like this. She had not, as of yet, truly been able to get used to it... but she was getting there, and that was half the battle, wasn't it?

_'Yeah, the more important half, winning, that's not coming along so well though...'_

And that was really starting to become a problem. Last night's failure had been rather unpleasant, surprisingly more so than the other had been, though that could easily be blamed on the fact that she _had_ kind of broken her nose. Not technically, but kind of. And she was really getting tired of losing. She was not one who took her loses very well, mostly because she never had them and, for the longest time, had never believed it were possible that she could lose, simply because she was superior. What with her... condition, she always would be. It was just how things went for her and her kind. They were the cream of the crop, and oh, were they creamy. She was not vain, but she was in no way modest, she would admit to the fact that she was just better in general when compared to regular people. No one had the same control over emotions that she did, after all, she'd managed to stand Sakura for _years_ before she'd finally tried to kill her, so that was amazingly impressive, considering how _annoying_ Sakura was when she was with Sasuke, or without him, so basically she was just an annoying trick all the time.

It sucked.

She sighed once more, shaking the water out of her hair and feeling surprised for all of one moment when she realized there was _no_ water in her hair. When had she gotten out of the...? She shook her head with another sigh, what was the point in questioning things? She was never answered, and the few times she had been, the answers were useless, painful, or just horrible. A lot of times, they were all three, just because she was just... _so lucky_, that she was blessed with all three. Yeah, lucky as fuck and loved by all, that was _sooo_ her. She glanced down at herself, impressed that she'd managed to dress herself without noticing, and she looked back up at her surroundings. When had she left the shack? She didn't even remember doing that. A better question was where she had gotten this food from?

Oh... this was... this was a dead rabbit, wasn't it? She stopped, dropping the half-eaten carcass and falling to her knees, next it, choking and coughing as she spit up what she had managed to swallow before she had come to her senses. She was curious as to why it was that she had instinctively gone for a rabbit when she'd had an apple somewhere in there, right? She thought she'd had one, the last time she'd checked she'd had an apple. She needed an apple. Really, she just needed proper food... Glancing down at the half-eaten rabbit, shrugging, she ran through a few hand signs and breathed out a ball of fire onto the rabbit.

Anything was better than raw, who cared if she'd been munching on it before? She found that it hadn't actually been that bad before, a little chewy and furry, but not too bad, really. This, eating animals raw, was a bad sign wasn't it? Maybe she should go to a therapist...?

Nah, she was sure she could handle it on her own. What's the worst that could happen?

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

"HOLY HELL!" Naru looked at him with those dead eyes of hers, in front of him within seconds and elbowing him in the stomach. He poofed out of existence as she straightened up, the real Kakashi stepping out from behind a tree and watching her carefully. "You look like shit Naru-chan." She sent a glare his way but he held his ground. "What's up with you?"

"Didn't I tell you to fuck off like... last week?"

"Last month, actually," Kakashi corrected. "But you wouldn't know that, would you?" Naru glared tiredly at him.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh, ya know, just that you barely even know your last name lately."

"Not true." Naru weakly defended. Really, she was speaking barely above a whisper, but seemed to think that she was yelling. There were dark, dark circles under her eyes, they looked like dark bruises, as if she'd been hit or had taken damage to the nose of something. Her skin was a sickly white that made him wince. And her eyes themselves... she looked beyond dead on her feet, she looked, more or less, like a zombie. He didn't even know what kind of power she was running on right now; she looked like she had no energy, or soul, for that matter. What did it take to keep a body moving when it was in that state?

"Do you even know what today is?" She paused, counting on her fingers slowly, before she just shook her head and glared at him again.

"What does it matter?"

"So you don't know, then?"

"Who cares!" She threw her hands up in frustration, letting out an annoyed growl as she turned around and started to leave. Kakashi grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him and nearly getting his face ripped off in the process. His hand went to his bleeding cheek as he stared in silent shock at Naru, crouching down and baring her teeth at him like she was a cornered wild animal that would do _anything_ to get away.

"Naru..." He held in the wince of pain that talking caused him at the moment. Damn! She'd sliced him good. She blinked, slowly straightening up and brushing at nonexistent dirt on her clothing.

"Sorry about that, you invaded my space and I acted on instinct," she said very quietly, the look she gave him clearly screaming 'you're fault'. She would not be taking the blame for this just because she couldn't control herself, he should have known better than to assume that she would react calmly to him touching her. He was a (relatively) smart man, she was sure if he had _really_ put his mind to it, he could have figured out that she was not in the best state of mind for him to be doing stupid things.

"What's _wrong_ with you?" He hadn't asked it in an overly offensive way, but she flinched back from the question as if he had slapped her. He realized that had been the wrong question to ask around the time that her eyes, as dead as they had already seemed, completely glazed over and lost any semblance of life. "Naru-chan, honey, I didn't mean it like that..." He slowly reached out to her this time, stopping just before his fingers touched her, seeming to think twice this time as he slowly drew his hand back. She didn't answer him, but merely continued to stare blankly off to the side as if she hadn't heard his soft apology in the first place. "Naru?"

She blinked slowly, her body coming back to life, her eyes remaining dead, and turned around, slowly walking off and leaving Kakashi to call after her uselessly.

Like always.

"Hey," Sasuke called quietly as he came up behind the jounin. "Is Naru leaving already?" Kakashi glanced at him tiredly, looking drained and just a tad bit regretful.

"Doesn't she always?" Sasuke sighed quietly as he looked at the back of the tired blond, disappearing into the shadows cast by the many trees around the training field. He looked back at Kakashi questioningly.

"Not usually this soon. Did something happen?" Kakashi fidgeted under the curious gaze of the young Uchiha, giving the teen all the answer he needed. "I see..." So it had been Kakashi's fault, had it? Well, he'd been excited to have the famous Kakashi Hatake as his sensei when he'd first been told the news, and if he was anything like the stories he'd heard and Naru would tell, then this would be fun. And it was, for the most part, the only thing that really disappointed him about this whole situation, though, was the fact that the other stories Naru would tell him, the ones of Kakashi's antics, mistakes, and mishaps that really usually came back to bite _her_ in the ass... they were all unfortunately true as well.

"Sasuke-kun~" Sasuke sighed as he grudgingly glanced over his shoulder at the excited pink-haired girl standing there grinning. "Come on! Let's get back to training already!"

"Coming," Sasuke answered as he sent a mild glare at his sensei. "Come on _sensei_, come and train us. It's the only thing you're good for, after all." The last part was muttered under his breath, but Kakashi heard it nonetheless and winced. What was with kids these days all being mean to him?

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! Where the hell was she now? She wasn't sure what had been happening for the past month, but she was starting to get really, really confused and pissed off now. She didn't know where anything was anymore, the pathways changed every day and she hadn't been able to figure out the puzzle of where lead to what and how to go to here or there and she was really just tired of getting lost and barely being able to find her bed again. What was even more tiring was avoiding Naru. She could smell her, the fear and desperation tainting her scent, a scent that was anywhere and everywhere. She was just... running, like they were still playing that game of chase that she had been so fond of, but there seemed to be no objective to the running, it was endlessly continuous and repetitive. She traveled a different path everyday, but never got anywhere, and considering that her mind's pathways had become so twisted and strange, that fact wasn't all too surprising.

She was worried for her though; her mind looking like this could not be a good sign, at all. The girl had already had a complex and confusing mind to begin with, but now it was just in disarray, there was no sense of order or direction, everything was just spilling over and overlapping and creating this frustratingly confusing jumble of madness that made her head hurt even thinking about trying to figure it out. Naru had felt that her mind was a labyrinth before, but surely this topped that; this madness was nothing if not the most complex labyrinth to have sprung up in the mind of little more than a mere child, possibly the only one, but that wasn't really important.

What seemed most important right now was not the fact that the girl had a labyrinth in her mind; it was the fact that she was currently lost in it. Her eyes widened upon the hunched over figure of Naru, her back against the wall and her face obscured by her long hair. She froze, watching the girl for a few seconds before she silently stepped back around the corner, staring at the wall across from her and wondering what she should do. She peeked back around the corner, again just watching Naru silently for any signs of movement of sign that she knew she was there.

Nothing happened.

It was odd, she would usually come across her scent trail, detailing her current path of the day, er, night, whatever, before she ever reached the girl, which she never had (on purpose). It made her wonder just how long Naru had been sitting there curled up in a ball with her forehead against her knees like that. Or if she'd just been sitting there the whole time. She slowly shook her head, holding back a growl of frustration, no, she wouldn't do that, Naru was much to active, much to 'IN YOUR FACE' to be on to just sit around like a useless lump. She was better than that.

Unless she was asleep. Katsumi hesitated for a few seconds before her curiosity won her over. If she was awake... well there was that possibility that she was not, so she could just enjoy her presence then. The lack of Naru in her life was surprisingly uncomfortable. Not that she hadn't expected it to feel uncomfortable, but to feel this bad was just odd, and _beyond_ unpleasant. She slowly stepped out from around the corner, tip toeing over to the young blond and sniffing curiously at her, staring at her intently and waiting for her to move and catch her in her slightly stalkerish antics. She tentatively reached out, poking Naru lightly in the shoulder and running away, back around the corner to peek around fearfully and wait for the screaming of the, no doubt, enraged blond. The last they had even seen each other had been when she'd revealed she was the Kyuubi, and how well _that_ had turned out.

Nothing happened.

Again.

Again, she found herself hesitating before she could muster up the courage to walk out from her cover, only to lightly poke her again, only retreating a few steps away this time to watch the reaction. When still nothing happened, she came to the conclusion that Naru was asleep. She smiled softly at the young girl, moving closer and sitting there next to her, closing her eyes and basking in the warm radiating off of her. She'd missed this warmth. She let her thoughts roam while enjoying one of the simplest pleasures of life, still smiling to herself as she did so. That smile soon started to dwindle though, when her thoughts all kept ending up at the exact same question.

"**Why are you sleeping in the hall...?**" Katsumi mumbled to the girl, opening confused, golden eyes to stare at her. She received no answer. It wasn't very appropriate, it would certainly get her caught, this was _definitely_ come back to bite her in the ass... but... she couldn't just leave her here to catch a cold! Not that she would, this was her mind, and having a demon inside of you pretty much guaranteed that anything short of decapitation or a direct hit to the heart wouldn't kill you, but then, it being her mind certainly hadn't made the sex any less real, if her marks that had stayed even in the waking world were anything to go by. And she really didn't trust Naru's mind as of late, these paths that spun onward endlessly... they had become darker as well as twisted, half the time, she _swore_ she saw things lurking in the shadows, but whether they were real or not, she knew that they would attack her, no one would be stupid enough to challenge the Kyuubi no Kitsune. She bite her lower lip lightly, considering her options: leaving Naru here and going back to her own bed to wallow in self-pity and brood like she'd been doing for days now and allow Naru to possibly get attacked by the possible creatures that might be roaming the endless stretch of Naru's distorted psyche... or she could take Naru to bed with her.

N-NOT LIKE THAT! Certainly not like _that_, she didn't think that would be much appreciated, and she didn't want to see that same look of horror on Naru's face that she had when the girl had first found out. But... it would be no small matter to just leave her there, allow her some proper rest in good comfort while Katsumi herself patrolled the halls and tried, yet again, to sort out what exactly was going on within the halls. Or just go for a run and follow her scent trail back to her room before Naru woke up and the halls rearranged themselves once more. Hmm, that would help burn off some of that energy that had just built up over the course of a long, lethargic depression. And no, she had not cried (that much...). She was better than to cry over spilt milk, even though it was really, really, _really_, delicious milk.

She shook her head quickly and stood up, brushing herself off absently before she bent down and gently picked Naru up, holding her breath and waiting for the girl to stir so that a catastrophe could unfold and she would be condemned to the cage again. Technically, she was still sealed, but she _had_ destroyed the cage. Yes, her father had done a _damn_ good job in making a seal like that, keeping her locked up for as long as he did, truly amazing, she was, however, still the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most feared of the tailed beasts, and for good reason. She loved the girl, she didn't think her capable of true malice towards one who had done nothing wrong towards her, though keeping a huge secret from her could spark some animosity on Naru's part, but she was pretty damn sure if she woke up right now, Naru would somehow manage to conjure up some type of mental torture or another cage to force her into, nevermore to freely explore and roam. She let out a quiet sigh of relief when Naru's eyes remained closed, gently brushing a few strands of light blond hair out Naru's face as she gazed lovingly down at her.

She just wanted to crush Naru into a hug! She was so cute! Shaking her head, she turned and started back the way she had come, careful to walk slowly and smoothly so as to not wake up the sleeping girl in her arms. She soon came upon her chamber, pausing at the entrance to glance around the somewhat devastated room. Before the week of depression had come the week of irrational anger and violence, which she had taken out on her surroundings. She made her way over to her bed, carefully setting Naru onto it before turning around and studying her room, lazily waving her hand and watching as the chunks missing from the floors, walls, and ceiling, the burns, the cracks, and any other damage she had caused morph together and fix itself like new. Smiling to herself and nodding with satisfaction, she cast one last longing look over her shoulder at the small bundle curled up on its side in a ball in the middle of the large, crimson bed, before she shook her head, once again, and headed back for the doorway back to the halls.

She carefully but quickly shed what little clothing she had been wearing, stretching once before shifting as quietly as she could. It was one thing to not make a noise, another to try and make her snapping bones stay silent, it wasn't easy, and she had to do it very slowly, but she just grit her teeth against the discomfort and slight pain of the slow change and waited it out, letting out a slow breath, she arched her back, moving her tails and swiveling her ears quickly, making sure the slow change hadn't messed up anything. She silently padded into the beginning of the hallway, glancing left and right, trying to decide which way to confuse herself with next, and finally just went wi-

"Katsumi-chan...?" Her eyes widened, the breath caught in her throat when the sleepy voice called out to her. She dared not move, refused to let that breath, and just stood there frozen, hoping Naru was just talking in her sleep. "K-Katsumi? Ar-are you really real?" She sounded so confused, so hopeful, so scared, she just wanted to hug Naru and put all her fears to rest, but dared not turn around for that look on her face when she was met with the features of the giant fox. She glanced nervously over her shoulder, looking into the widening, slightly hazy blue eyes of Naru. They cleared when she finally saw Katsumi's face, ears pricked up on top of her head, large crimson eyes wide, long snout present. Naru stared at her for a moment, barely seeming to hold herself up; enough time for Katsumi to turn human, though how quickly she did it this time was even more painful than the slow change. She walked over to her pile of clothing, grabbing the white blouse and slowly pulling it on, not bothering to button it up, much the same for her pants, before she finally met Naru's eyes again.

"**Hello... Naru-san.**" Naru flinched at the name. 'San'? What was with this formality? She moved to the edge of the bed, getting both feet for just an instant before she collapsed to her knees. Katsumi was beside her before she could even mutter a quiet 'ow...', hand hovering just inches away from her, as if waiting for some sign that it was okay to touch her, okay to help her up. She couldn't hold that for long though, gently gathering Naru up in her arms and setting her on the bed, stepping back and crossing her arms, glaring mildly at her. "**You don't look well, Naru-san. Be careful, my chakra and youki can only sustain a fragile human body likes yours for so long, you neglecting to take care of yourself will cause problems.**" Naru bowed her head in embarrassment and hurt. 'Naru-san'... she didn't like that. She didn't know why, but she didn't, it was like... they were meeting for the first time like they were strangers, almost (not quite, but...), like everything that had been done and said... had never been done or said. So... it was nothing to her?

Naru gasped suddenly, interrupting whatever else Katsumi had been trying to warn her about when she suddenly flung herself into the older female's arms, burying her face into Katsumi's chest and sobbing, clinging desperately to her. Katsumi could do nothing but hold onto the distraught girl, staring down at her in confusion and worry. Before she could even say anything to comfort the girl, before it could even register in her mind that Naru had moved, Naru had flung her arms around Katsumi's neck, pulling on her and standing on her tip toes, crushing her lips against Katsumi's, desperate for the feel, the taste, the everything that was Katsumi.

Everything she had lost. Everything she would never let go of again. Everything that she needed to live and breathe. Her mouth having been open to say some comforting words to Naru was really an advantage to the young blond now as she eagerly explored Katsumi's mouth, ignoring that need to breath in favor of that need to taste. When she pulled back, Katsumi just stared at her dumbly.

"Katsumi-chan... Take me." Katsumi's eyes widened and she quickly pushed Naru away, causing the girl to stumble and fall back on the bed while she took a good number of steps away from the girl. Naru's eyes teared up and she scrubbed at them viciously, looking away with a scowl on her face. "I knew it..." she grumbled bitterly, causing Katsumi to wince as she took a hesitant step forward.

"**Naru-san, I-**"

"Stop it!" Naru nearly screamed at her, shocking her into silence again. The rage in her eyes died nearly the moment it sprung up, as if she hadn't the energy to keep up the emotion. "Just... stop it..." She sounded so tired, so defeated, that Katsumi could think of nothing to say to her, nothing to do for her, nothing at all that might stop that edge of darkness from creeping into her voice.

"**Saiai, what's wrong?**"

"Don't call me that!" Naru demanded, glaring at her with all the power she held in her weak, tired body."Liar!" she spat at the woman. Katsumi's brows furrowed in confusion. Damn it all! And she'd been so sure... she'd been so sure that Katsumi had been the one, the infamous 'it' that avoided her discovery, what she was looking for but never found, what she was always chasing but could never catch, and here she was, treating her like, like she hadn't stolen what was most precious to her, what was most precious to all maidens. She glared even harder at Katsumi, tears gathering in her eyes. Katsumi's eyes widened and she shot forward, tackling Naru backwards onto the bed, enveloping her in a hug that had her struggling to breathe. "LET GO!'

"**No.**" Katsumi stated simply, her unbuttoned blouse falling open and leaving her bare breasts for Naru's viewing pleasure. She blushed and pushed against Katsumi, trying to escape the death grip she had on her. She had taken a chance with that whole 'beloved' thing, she didn't want to jump back into that too quickly and freak Naru out, but she hadn't seemed so scared as angry, angry that _she_, a demoness who was above such silly notions as 'love', would label her as beloved. And that, coupled with the fact that she had been insulted right after _and_ had had to watch as Naru started to tear up... Yeah, no, that was _not_ going to be working, at all. **_At all._** "**I want answers, Naru, so you had best give them up before I force them out of you.**" For just a moment, Naru's breath caught in her throat, memories of other instances of 'force', courtesy of Katsumi, being used on her, before she swallowed and continued to fight weakly against the indomitable woman.

"Y-you dare to call me that when you only address me as 'Naru-san'? What kind of sick joke is that? Did you forget everything you've done to me? Did you forget everything I've let you do to me? How I just gave you control and you... you, you lied to me, kept secrets...! And then, then you _leave_ me! Like-like everything was _NOTHING!_ SO!... So... what do I even matter to you...? I'm... I'm nothing, I'm _human_, you're a demon, and..." Naru trailed off hopelessly. She'd started out so strong... and finished so weak. She hated this. Why was it that only Katsumi could bring this out of her? "It's... it's because I like Katsumi-chan... and... you betrayed me."

It wasn't just like before; it wasn't like all the other thousands of times, because she _really_ liked Katsumi-chan! And she'd-she'd just... played with her! It was always a game and she just... she just wanted something real, something she could hold onto, something that wasn't going to disappear in the morning. She just wanted...

Katsumi.

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

**Guess what comes next chapter you guys...?**

**SEX! YEAH! Everything gets. oh, isn't it confusing being Naru? Poor little yuri girl, you're going to have sex soon. You lucky whore you. This chapter was originally gonna be REALLY dark but I changed my mind. Even though I was _REALLY_ pissed off when I started typing this... Good news is, is that if I stay up until 5:00 into the AM, listening to the song 4 AM all through 4, it really mellows you out and helps balance that feeling of "I'm going to destroy you and all evidence of your evil existence!" REVIEW AND THE SEYX GETS HERE FASTER! Being horny all the time is really inconvenient... isn't it interesting that you get to know how _I _felt at the end of this chapter. :3**


	8. Returning to normal, sorta

**Well, I know you wanted two chapters... but I don't know if I can do that for ya Flozzer905. It's hard enough updating every week, especially considering most of my chapters are written usually in one night. I can try... but with the awesome smex planned for this...**

**Naru: I can't believe... it's finally happening... **

**Yeaaaah, get used to it. :}**

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

She felt... so rested. When was the last time she had been able to brag something like that? Weeks? Months? _Years_? She didn't know, she didn't care to know, because knowing would probably be both shocking and sad, and she really just wanted to continue resting. What had to be the most comforting fact about this whole experience was how unbelievably warm and soft her bed was. She couldn't remember her bed ever feeling this soft before, or this warm, for that matter. Well, except that time the air conditioner had broken (been destroyed on purpose) in the middle of summer on possibly the hottest day in recorded human history. But that hadn't really been warm, that had just been unbearably hot.

Nevertheless, this comfort was sooo... comfortable. And so not going to last. She almost wanted to cry at the after thought, the painful reality behind it so very painful and so unfortunately true, but merely resigned herself to the fate of constantly being let down and slowly blinked open her eyes.

Oh... uh... this was unexpected.

She took her time just looking up into the smiling face of Katsumi, her mind having trouble comprehending exactly what was going on as it slowly came back to life after a much needed rest. She might have been more freaked out were she not so sleepy and comfortable on the older woman's breasts. But she was sleepy, so she just gave her a sleepy grin and closed her eyes again, nuzzling more into Katsumi's chest as she stretched one arm out to curl around Katsumi's naked waist.

"**Good morning aikouka,**" Katsumi murmured softly. Naru's eyes remained closed, a small smile quirking her lips.

"Mornin'," she mumbled in response. Katsumi ran a hand through Naru's long hair, smiling wider when the young girl leaned into her hand. She was just so cute, it practically hurt.

"**Are my breasts comfortable enough for your liking?**" Naru opened her eyes again, that same sleepy grin spreading across her face.

"Definitely," She nuzzled into them again. "They're the best pillows _ever._" Katsumi chuckled quietly, moving Naru with her.

"**Well I'm happy that you like them so much.**" Naru turned her head and kissed the side of one.

"I _don't_ like them," Naru said, as if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world to everyone _but_ Katsumi. "I love them. There's a difference, ya know." Katsumi pulled Naru up her body, slowly rolling over, giving Naru ample time to protest or move, though she did neither.

"**Yes, actually, I **_**do**_** know,**" She smirked down at the slowly awakening blond. "**If memory serves, it is **_**you**_** who does not know the difference.**" Pink dusted over her cheeks at the reminder, and she found herself unable to meet the red-head's playful stare. Even if it had been a joke to her, the truth that came behind it still embarrassed her and made her feel like... well, for lack of a better word, shit. Her original, second, whatever it had happened to be, guess _had_ been correct, in a way. Katsumi had been afraid of what Naru's reaction would be at the same time that she was just trying to protect her from the truth. Finding out you were doing a demon, so to speak, was a bit hard to understand all by itself, and that on top of the fact that you suddenly find yourself in the position of being gay was... well, it was a lot to take. She'd been trying to ease her into it, gradually reveal it and hope for the best.

The sudden intrusion that day that had set everything into motion had just made it seem like she was trying to hide the fact that she was a demon from Naru, she hadn't, truly, that had not been her intention. Naru, however, had been raised/treated in such a way that she questioned the intentions behind every action more than necessary, and it had helped her, truth be told, but in this particular situation, things had been as she had first thought, or, whatever thought it had been that had wondered if Katsumi's intentions had been for the best. The whole problem had been _terrible_; the makeup sex had been wonderful, and overdue. A month without sex when you feel dead inside was surprisingly easy to handle, when you wake back up to your sexual needs and that month of abstinence comes crashing down on you, it's so useful to have the stamina and energy of a five-year-old on crack and a partner who has the same amount of stamina and energy plus a thousand and... twenty seven. Even when you can't lift another finger (or leg) they can still go at it and watch you cum over and over again.

It was embarrassing, but a huge turn on, as they had both figured out over the course of the night. Sure, she had been sleeping a lot in the past month, but she'd been getting no real rest, and she had _really_ wanted to stay here, and it _was_ her mind, sooo...

"Well, I know now, so that's all that matters," Naru's arms slowly snaked up around Katsumi's neck, still blushing but finally meeting her shining golden eyes, filled with a level of love that still blew her away. She _loved_ her! It was... so exciting! Odd, unexpected, but so awesome it was almost beyond comprehension.

"**Yes, I suppose you're right...**" Katsumi murmured softly as she leaned down, pressing her lips against Naru's in a sweet kiss, in no rush to dive right into sex after her young companion had just woken up. She was not expecting it, she would not demand or, even though she had been deprived of it for a month, she was going to take things only as fast or slow as Naru wished to take things. She may have been a demon, but she did have manners, despite popular belief otherwise. She had not expected sex, had not pushed for it, yet with how well she knew Naru at this point, she supposed she should have expected the reaction she received from the girl, but at the same time, she really never would have guessed that Naru would be the one to initiate the whole process. Not to say she would complain, she would _never_ do that, she was just a tad surprised when Naru was the one to slowly slide one hand down to curiously touch her. She drew back; fighting the smile she knew was gracing her beautiful face, and gave her a questioning stare.

Naru slowly shook her head though, her probing fingers becoming a bit more aggressive in their actions as she leaned up, one arm still wrapped around Katsumi's neck to help her, and started up another, much more passionate kiss. She may be new to sex, but she liked it damn it, and she would be _damned_ if she wasn't going to have as much as humanly, and inhumanly for that matter, possible. Katsumi made a small noise of approval in the back of her throat as she opened her mouth for Naru's demanding tongue, eagerly engaging in a quick battle for dominance, which she won, while one of her own hands slowly traced down Naru's body, tweaking her nipples quickly and drawing a few noises from her.

"Hey!" Naru griped breathlessly as she pulled away, giving her a disappointed look, to which Katsumi only returned a devilish grin, kissing her quickly before she moved down Naru's body, taking one pert, pink nipple in between her lips and turning Naru's complaints of 'mean teasing' in to gasps and moans of 'please more!'. She was so sensitive; it was just sooo... convenient. All the while, slowly rubbing against Naru's warm core... really, what a way to start the day this was! Naru arched into Katsumi's hand, her breath catching in her throat for a moment before spilling out in a pleasure filled groan when Katsumi found a particularly sensitive spot, not really 'found' per se, so much as 'used to her advantage'. She heard Katsumi's amused chuckle, tickling over her bared breasts, as the demoness pulled away from Naru's nipple, smiling at her again, smiling in such a way that just made her want to smack her over the head but clearly not in the state to do so. She was such a cheater!

Katsumi curled her fingers, pressing her thumb against Naru's clit and drawing another loud gasp from the young blond as she moved back up to kiss the blond, stealing all of those sweet noises straight from the source and leaving the sound of her thrusting fingers hanging in the air with Naru's now muffled groans.

"**Cum for me, aikouka.**" And as if on cue, she did, _hard. _Her back arching to a near painful level, a loud moan was ripped from her throat, followed by Katsumi's name as her nails clawed at Katsumi's back, causing the demoness to wince at the pain at the same time that she smiled with satisfaction. Considering she hadn't been doing this for years and had only just recently gotten back into the habit of having sex daily, and then had been taken out of that habit, she felt she was doing rather well keeping up with her younger counterpart. In fact, it seemed Naru was the one having trouble keeping up with _her._ She supposed that was just the advantage of not being human though. Kissing her again, that same slow kiss that had started this whole thing, she pulled her fingers out, slowly licking Naru's juices off and watching Naru carefully. She stared up at Katsumi with hazy blue eyes, lightly pushing Katsumi back so she could slowly reverse their positions, straddling Katsumi and staring down at her with a blush slowly spreading across her cheeks as she leaned down, nuzzling one of Katsumi's breasts again, in a way that was so much more sexual than it had previously been, her small pink tongue flicking out over the nipple and causing it to stand up for further attention.

"My turn," Naru said with a lazy grin as she shifted one leg under one of Katsumi's and leaned back, pressing their pussies together.

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

"Ohhh... wow. Uh, how you, uh, feeling today Naru-chan?" Kakashi questioned slowly, carefully avoided mentioning her disappearance the past week. She looked... great. Fuckin' fantastic, like, holy shit, she looked like the whole world was sunshine and rainbows and sadistic ghostly gay guys that let you anally rape their murderer priest fathers. In short, she looked happy as fuck. Despite how happy she looked, her eyes bright, smiling sunnily with a healthy glow to her, he was afraid that she was going to explode at any second. She'd just had a bad last month, and his cheek still hurt just thinking about the slice he'd received from her when she had been so freaked out last week, so he was in no way going to assume that everything was as good as it seemed right now. He did not expect the answer he got.

"I feel amazing!" Naru said with a girlish giggle, nearly dancing around Kakashi as she hummed happily to herself. "Its sooo nice out today, don't ya think?" She smiled sunnily at him and he stared at her, his jaw dropped so low as to nearly pull his mask down over his nose. She giggled again. "You should keep your mouth closed, you might catch flies... well, with the mask, I guess you'll just trick flies, huh?" And yet again, she started to giggle, that same girlish giggle that made her undeniably cute, didn't seem to fit, yet fit all at once. He wasn't sure how to respond, how to react, how to feel about any of this, so he just nodded dumbly, even allowing her to lean forward and, pressing the tips of her fingers to his chin, close his mouth _for_ him.

"Naru!" Sasuke cried happily as he came up behind the girl, throwing his arms around her shoulders and grinning at her. She turned her head and grinned at him as well, her slight tensing of muscles relaxing upon the realization that it was just the makeinu she always beat. "Good to see you again!"

"Likewise, Sasuke-chan. You should let go of me though, because I'm not afraid to rape you with a broom handle and set you on fire!" The sweet grin and innocent laughter that followed the statement made her seem that much more dangerous. Sasuke laughed with her while stepping away from her, hands in the air as if to say 'I give, don't shoot!' while just acting like nothing at all was wrong with anything. He was just so used to it and so close to her that he wouldn't, _couldn't_, act of or really be truly afraid of Naru. He could take her threats seriously, he could know that she would always be crazy and that he should avoid her on her bad days, but he couldn't really say that he was actually and truly afraid of her.

"Sasuke-chan?" he asked with a curious smile as he walked over to stand next to Kakashi, who still couldn't wrap his head around this new and improved Naru. He wasn't sure if he'd ever seen her this happy before, it was almost scary what he was looking at right now, like, holy hell, this was just INSANE! And he knew insane, he'd been around Naru and Anko for years. He. Knew. _Insane_. This, this was just crazy, fucked up beyond all recognition, holy crap did I just do acid, insane.

"Yep, that's right, Sasu-chan, that's your name after all. Or did you forget that in the week I've been gone?" She gasped suddenly, dramatically, and gave Kakashi a disapproving look. "Really Kashi-kun, that your stupidity is starting to get contagious! I can't believe that you would still hang around your students when that kind of thing should get checked out and meds prescribed before they become as mindless and useless as you." Kakashi suddenly flew forward, tackling her onto the ground with a startled cry.

"I MISSED YOU NARU-CHAN!" Kakashi cried as he nuzzled her, tears shining in his eyes. Naru promptly smacked him over the head, making his teeth click together painfully.

"Now, now, Kashi-kun, just because I'm happy doesn't mean you touch me, because I will still hurt you." And the fact that him moving her around too much or anyone being too close to her would raise the possibility that they might notice one of the multiple marks now marring her usually flawless skin. Katsumi _really_ liked to leave marks. It made her proud, and she was so persuasive that Naru could never say no to her, the face she gave her every time, not to mention the orgasm, were just... so hard to say no to! She couldn't understand it, but it was true.

"Oh, thank Kami you're normal again, I didn't know how long I could stand Sakura without you there to make it less painful," Sasuke sighed in relief, the smarter of the two males in choosing to _not_ touch Naru. He was hugging her in spirit, in real life; he was just standing there and grinning happily. "I mean, I have a lot of patience, but I can now understand why you almost killed her when you went without sleep." Naru snorted as she stepped over the possibly dead body of Kakashi, lying face down on the ground.

"You can understand it now? Jeez, only took you your whole freakin' life." Naru complained, lightly bonking his head as well. He rubbed it, eyes tearing up fakely.

"That was mean Naru!" Naru grinned, her overly happy persona gone and her normal self back and more than ready for action.

"You make it sound like I'm not usually mean!"

"She is." Kakashi grumbled as he pulled his face out of the dirt. The fact that she had felt the need to step over him and then casually just push his face in the dirt with her foot right after was really making him kind of miss the week he'd had off from her. Sure, he'd been worried, but at least he hadn't been hurt too badly, other than the angry glares he'd kept receiving from Sasuke. But he could at least handle the Uchiha boy; he wasn't anything special yet, so he felt no real reason to worry about him. Give him a year, maybe two, and some really great training and he might become a problem. But until then, you could probably beat the boy with one arm tied behind his back. "She's very mean."

"Fuck yeah I am! You're ass better get used to it too!" Naru turned and kicked him in the shin, not hard enough to break it like she had last time, but hard enough that he had to jump back with a pained yelp. "Psh, pussy bitch, you ain't got SHIT on me!" Naru stuck her tongue out at him before she turned around again and grabbed Sasuke's arm, dragging him with her away from their jounin sensei. "Come on, Sasuke, _I_ can teach you better than this dumbass can."

"I am a jounin! I know more than you!" Naru stopped, glancing over her shoulder, amusement shining in her eyes.

"Uh huh, yeah, keep tellin' yourself that Kashi," She shook her head, smiling as Sasuke just looked back at Kakashi questioningly. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Naru-chan is so mean!" Kakashi cried. He suddenly found a kunai slicing his inner thigh, dangerously close to his groin, and slapped his hands over his manhood with a yelp, looking up at the back of Naru, the one visible side of her face smirking at him before she turned to Sasuke and started to describe a new jutsu she was going to teach him, so he wouldn't be as useless as Kakashi. She wasn't mean, she wasn't evil, she was even dastardly, she was just pure Satanic, DEMONIC! She was sent straight from hell to castrate any male that ever wanted to get close to her or her friends. No, she wasn't mean, she was so much worse than that, and she liked it that way.

"So Naru, where have you been hanging around for the past while, hmm? I tried to visit you in your apartment, but you weren't there." Sasuke asked as they entered they stepped out of the field, walking almost aimlessly around while chatting about Naru's new training schedule for Sasuke. Training by herself had gotten old really fast, so now that she had a new toy to play with/inflict bodily harm on, she was going to take advantage of it. Naru blushed lightly, rubbing the back of her neck with a sheepish grin while she laughed nervously.

"W-who, me? I-I've been, uh, ya know, around." Naru floundered around, her lame answer she to bring up questions she wasn't so sure she wanted to answer.

"Awww, come on, Naru-chan, you can tell me what you've been up to! I won't tell, pinky promise!" Sasuke held up his pinky, grinning at her. Oh, if only he knew.

_'__**Tell him then. It'll make it easier for the both of us.**__'_

She ignored what Katsumi was lightly pushing her to do, shaking her head and smiling at him. "Nah, it's fine Sasuke, I think I'll just keep this to myself." He pouted, his finger slowly curling up with disappointment.

"But why?" he whined, causing Naru's eye to twitch in irritation.

"Because the last time I told someone, I got attacked. By everyone, and only two people knew what was going on the whole time. It was not pleasant, and it caused me to miss a lot of sleep." Sasuke let out a small 'oh' of understanding and promptly shut up, realizing that right now was not the right time to search for answers. Her missing sleep was bad enough; her being annoyed because she was remembering her missing sleep was nearly as bad. "Now then... DEFEND YOURSELF!" Before he knew it, he was jumping up and away from a possibly mad Naru, her eyes wild and bright with a bloodthirsty light. She cackled madly as twelve more of her poofed into existence around him, all smiling cruelly and pulling out various weapons of ridiculous size. It was at the time that one of them turned and grabbed a tree, which had to be at least ten times her size, just in width, and pulled it out of the ground to use as a giant club that he understood that he really should have just stuck with Kakashi.

"N-N-Naru...?" he questioned as he took another step back from the thirteen blonds all staring at him.

"You should run while you still can." The one with the tree provided as she swung it around, smashing it into the tree he was currently crouched in. He managed to avoid being smashed against the trunk like a bug and stared wide eyed at the approaching Narus.

"Before we get you, and-"

"Hurt you, because-"

"We haven't played in days, and-"

"We are _really_ overdue-"

"For destruction and pain." The sentence had jumped from one clone to the next, ending with all of them saying the last part and grinning like the insane little demons they all were at heart. Before Sasuke knew it, he was running for his life from thirteen laughing Naru's, all throwing various weapons at him and threatening to cut off his manhood if they caught him.

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

"So Naru, I see you're back from your sick leave," the Hokage stated simply, inwardly singing and dancing with joy. That she was finally visiting him again was just such a treat. He hadn't had enough of the slightly unstable blond in his life as of late, and this little greeting, even if it was only little, was enough to bring his spirits up immensely. "Are you feeling better now?" The smile she gave him was both genuine and secretive; some second meaning to it that he was missing or was not aware of. He briefly wondered what she had been up to, before mentally shrugging and tuning in to what she was saying.

"... But I got to see Kakashi again, and let me tell ya, he's still just as useless as ever." The Hokage sighed and shook his head with a small laugh.

"You always say that."

"And it's always true." Naru responded

"Not always-"

"Yeah, just mostly." The Hokage nodded in grudging agreement. Kakashi could be... very useless... a lot. Somewhere in the village, Kakashi clutched at his heart and mumbled a quiet 'ow' before slinking off to get sake. He suddenly felt very sad and felt that drowning this mysterious sadness in sake might help, if only a little. "In any case, the training I put Sasuke through was really fun. I haven't played a fun game of chase like that in a long time."

_'__**Yes you have... you were just the one getting chased.**__'_ Naru happily ignored the comment as if she weren't feeling like she was going crazy from hearing voices. She wasn't crazy, WHO SAID SHE WAS CRAZY? _'__**Oh look, here comes the nice old man in his clean white robes to take you away, heh.**__'_

"Shut up," Naru hissed under her breath, momentarily drawing a confused stare from her adoptive grand father. She shook her head with a sheepish grin. "It's nothing, just arguing with myself." The Hokage smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, I do that too sometimes." For him, he felt it was just part of getting old. And for her... well that was Naru. He had come around the front of the desk by the time she had answered his unspoken question of exactly what she was hissing at, and had enveloped her in a quick hug by the time he had finished speaking. She tensed for a moment before relaxing into the hug and hesitantly returning the gesture, smiling softly at the warmth in the action. It was nice to be loved. It was... it was just such a... _good_ feeling. That was a bad thing to say that, that wasn't doing it any justice, because truly, this was just so far beyond that, it was nearly sad and a good amount scary. It almost made everything better, just knowing that she had this man here to take care of her, no matter that he had not, as of yet, been able to properly do so, it was still just nice to know that she would always have at least one person who loved her unconditionally. Well... two.

She _swore_ she could feel Katsumi's arms around her waist, her chin resting on top of her head as she whispered words of love and warmth to her softly. Like she had done when she had cleared up that whole problem earlier. She didn't know what it was, but for some reason, she just felt like now would be a good time to leave, probably because it would only be a few more minutes (seconds) before those sweet words Katsumi was whispering to her turned into something much more sexual. It always happened that way. She was afraid she was becoming perverted, which would really not work for her, partly because she preferred that people still believed her to be the sweet (psycho), innocent (blood thirsty), little virgin she had been before, and partly because she didn't want to end up like what's-his-face that trained/watched over the Hokage's grandson, the Hokage himself, Jiraiya, or Kakashi. They were all perverts and most of them were useless. She was afraid it was contagious.

She was screwed if it was.

_'__**I do hope this is a literal screw...**__'_

"Okay, I gotta go now Jiji!" Naru laughed nervously as she pulled away from the warm embrace, smiling up at him before she disappeared in a swirl of leaves and reappeared at her apartment, letting out a content sigh once she had made her way the steps, into her room, and then slammed and locked her door after her. Something about getting back to your own home after you've been having nearly nonstop sex for a week straight was just... so calming.

_'__**Oh, you know you liked it.**__'_

"It's not a matter of me liking it or not so much as me being able to handle it. You forget, I had energy, I have stamina, WE HAVE THE TECHNOLOGY, but I am still just a human." Naru said out loud in response to Katsumi. Really, it was just so hard to act normal around other people now that Katsumi was coming out to play in her mind instead of just sitting silently on the sidelines and watching Naru's whole life play out in front of her. Sure, she liked the fact that her lover was always with her, but when she was getting teased by her constantly, it started to get a little bit difficult to do much of anything, never mind interacting with other people. Something about being horny all the time was just so inconvenient.

_'__**Aww, aikouka, you think it's bad now? Just wait until we go into heat.**__'_ That one took her a moment to comprehend.

"Wait... huh? 'We'? I-I'm human, I don't _do_ that type of thing, I'm not like you!" She paused, wincing at her words before she corrected herself. "I-I mean that, you know, as a human I don't go into heat! I didn't mean to sound so..."

_'__**I understand, it is, again, you who does not. Because I go into heat, and you contain me, that means that **_**you**_** will go into heat as well.**__'_ Naru let out a surprised yelp and yanked up her shirt, glaring at the seal as if hoping it would burst into flames in such a way that she would not get from said spontaneous combustion. She lightly clawed at the mark, not enough to do any damage to herself, just feeling slightly resentful, and dropped her shirt with an angry huff.

"Stupid dad..." she grumbled as she plopped down on her couch with a tired sigh. She laid back, hands folded over her stomach, and just stared at the off white ceiling. "Well this sucks. When will I go into heat?"

_'__**Whenever spring starts.**__'_

"Shit," Naru cursed quietly, closing her eyes irritably. "That leaves us with little time to prepare." Behind her closed lids, she could see Katsumi sitting there, wearing that strange clothing that looked oh, so natural on her. She bet she would look better in a kimono, but Katsumi never wanted to wear one, though she did own a number. She said they didn't suit her nature. Naru couldn't help but wonder exactly what kind of nature did she had to be wearing these short, sexy dresses in her imagination. "Oh Kami, I'm a whore." Katsumi blinked and tilted her head to the side in a silent question and Naru just shook her head, brushing it off. "Don't ask." She opened her eyes once more, staring at the ceiling in silence for a few moments before she pushed herself up and walked over to the kitchen, absently searching her fridge for something tasty to munch on.

_'__**I can think of something tasty to "munch on".**__'_ Naru's cheeks heated up a bit as she closed her fridge, grumbling at Katsumi's lack of modesty. Her head flew up suddenly as she inhaled sharply, her head swiveling around and staring intently down the hallway towards her bedroom, eyes narrowing as a small growl escaped her. She could smell something in her apartment, something that was not usually there, and she did _not_ like that.

One.

Bit.

"ALRIGHT! WHO THINKS THEY CAN JUST..." Naru trailed off as she stared at the intruder, her mouth hanging open as she found herself looking at a small, fluffy gray kitten lying on her pillow. "...K-kitty..." The kitten raised its head from its paws, opening sleepy green eyes and yawning, showing off a nice set of small, sharp teeth and a little pink tongue. It took Naru all of one second before she ran forward, scooping the cat into her arms and letting out an excited noise. "It's a kitty!" The cat let out a surprised 'mreow!' before it hissed, and promptly clawed her face. She let it go and it landing on its feet on the bed, hissing again before turning around and walking back over to Naru's pillow, curling up again with its back turned. Naru leaned forward, grinning as she looked at the little kitten. "This cat is such a ninja! To think it could sneak into my apartment, just, wow! I'ma call you Ninja Kitteh! Nin Kit! Eh... I'll make it work. Right, Nin Kit?"

The long, angry hiss thrown her way as well as the swipe at her nose made her smile even more.

_'__**I don't think she likes you very much...**__'_

"She? Are you sure?" Naru lifted up the tail of the kitten, earning a loud yowl and a lot of scratching of her face. She pulled back, grinning sheepishly at the kitten. "Sorry Nin Kit." She heard Katsumi's amused laughter ringing throughout the back of her mind, quiet, but still there. She grumbled at that but quietly left her room, smiling sweetly at Nin Kit before she left. The cat snuggled more into the soft pillow, inhaling the comforting scent of her new, crazy owner. Just because her owner smelled nice didn't mean she suddenly liked being held. She was SLEEPY damn it! She did _not_ want to be held right now. Although food would be nice. "Nin Kiiiit! I gots you some fish! Here ya go!" Naru sang as she opened the door, setting down a plate with a large fish on it and a bowl of milk next to that, smiling at the kitten before closing the door again.

Yes, this owner was acceptable, for now.

_'__**Now that you've taken care of that evil creature-**__'_

"CUTE evil creature."

_'__**...Yes, now that that's done and over with, why don't you step inside the seal, hmm?**__'_ The unspoken 'I miss you' called to her, and she was tempted to just throw off her clothes and do exactly as the demoness wished, but she shook her head, her tired body calling for sleep, not sex. Though she could have either, she just knew that if she was around Katsumi, sex would be inevitable. It was not Katsumi's doing, not in any way, it turned out she just liked having sex and she always wanted to have it with Katsumi, so it really got in the way of trying to sleep. The fact that she _was_ asleep whenever they had sex was both confusing and contradicting, because her dreams _were_ real, to an extent.

"Umm, why don't _you_ step out?" Naru suggested instead of doing anything really helpful or hurtful. Katsumi went quiet for a little bit and Naru suddenly wondered if that had been the wrong thing to say, but Katsumi saved her from having to ponder over that too much when she eventually spoke up.

_'__**C... Can I?**__' _Naru paused to consider the question, hesitating before answering.

"Can't you?" From what she could tell, that seal was null and void. Katsumi was supposed to be in a cage, and yet she freely roamed around her mind. Katsumi was supposed to have no control, and yet whenever Naru stepped into her mind, she was powerless against the woman. The seal seemed more like an interesting tattoo at this point in time, like Kakashi, even; interesting, sure, but pretty useless. Well, maybe not totally useless, since Katsumi was still contained inside of her, but with the way the seal acted and how Katsumi had been going past the boundaries set by the seal, the seal was technically broken. So... that would mean that Katsumi could freely leave the seal... right? "Can't you?" Naru asked again after running over those facts in her head a second to confirm that her logic was... well, logical.

_'__**I'm... not sure...**__'_

"Hmm," Naru hummed as she sat back down on the couch. "Wanna find out?"

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

**Mkay, I'm done. More later, pwossibly. DUDES! I was the first to have a Naruko story now that they've added her as a person in the characters category, bweheheh, I feel so superior. And chains and whips? You, my friend, are genius, and I don't know why I didn't think of that before. If I happen to get a second chapter out within this week, then I would really like a hug, or some kind of love, preferably reviews! No flames, yall, cuz they ain't cool at all. Aaaaand, yeah, I'm gonna go back to homework/procrastinating/reading Yuri. PEACE!**


	9. Discoveries made, punishments received

**WOOT! I freakin' you love guys! You know that right? *deep breath* Okay, calming down now. The title of Jedi Master was passed on to me recently, so I must do my best to uphold it. *still fangirling on the inside***

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

"Hey Naru," Sasuke called out once more, waiting as patiently as he could for the blond to finally hear him at her from door. He could hear noises and sounds from the other side of the door, so he knew she was there, she was just being stubborn and mean, was all. But... considering he'd known her for a while, he wouldn't expect anything, but she did, at least, usually have the decency to open her door when someone came calling. He sighed as she reached for the handle, twisting the knob to open the door and blinking in silent surprise when it did. Naru was better than this, she would have at least had some kind of trap set up to explode in his face, like last time, if he tried to open her door. He considered that maybe she hadn't put it back into place, but couldn't understand what could have distracted her enough that the slightly evil, paranoid girl would forget to put up her security. "O-oh..."

So... that was why...

Naru's face was towards the door, but her eyes were glazed over, and some strange woman he'd never seen before was leaning over her, between her legs, one hand between their bodies and Naru's underwear on the floor next to the woman's feet. Naru's simple black tank top was bunched around her neck, her bra pushed up and one of the woman's hands covering one of her breasts. Naru blinked, gasping in, he hoped, surprise while her already flushed face turned the reddest he'd ever seen in his life, so red it hurt to look at her, so red it nearly put the woman's hair to shame.

"K-Katsumi-chan!" Naru gasped, turning to look at the woman's, er, Katsumi's face and then back to Sasuke, horror in the bright blue orbs. Katsumi chuckled as she glanced over her shoulder, fixing Sasuke with a heated, golden gaze.

"You should leave," She said simply, before turning back to Naru. He didn't have to be told twice. He chuckled awkwardly as he quickly stepped back out and closed the door, staring at it in silent shock for a few moments before sounds of Naru moaning prompted him to quickly leave. Holy fuck. So... so Naru was... g-g-ga... ga... Oh, he just couldn't even think it! It-it was... such a blow to the male ego, and while he had gotten his ass kicked by the girl too many times to have much of one, he still had one, and it still hurt. He couldn't understand how it had come to this though! She had never shown in interest in any of the males in their class, other than wishing to beat them all into a bloody pulp, but she had _certainly_ never shown interest in the females, other than Hinata, but they weren't more than friends, so...

But.. what if they'd been doing it in secret!

Oh... how... inappropriate. _'No, inappropriate is two girls doing _it_ on the kitchen table.'_ He felt his face heat up uncomfortably and suddenly found himself distracted by the memory of the mind fuck of a sight that he had walked in on. Before he knew it, he was on his ass in the middle of the road rubbing at his now sore nose as he stared in blank confusion at the wall he had just run into. He'd never walked straight into a wall before like he was blind or stupid, so now he'd done two new things in one day. Now all he had to do was get Naru to switch teams and his life would be totally complete!

SHE WAS GAY! Oh Kami, it wasn't fair! Th-that was cheating! That was so much cheating and hate and... damn it! Who the hell was he supposed to want now? No one was good enough to replace Naru, that was _NARU_, there existed none out there that could ever possibly replace her. THIS WASN'T FAIR! Couldn't the good ones just be taken, and not gay? At least then he had a chance to win her back, but now? Who was he kidding, sure, a lot of girls loved him, but there was no way he was so good that he could suddenly make a girl go straight for him if she was doing things like... _that_ with the person she was, er, involved with. Were they dating?

WHO THE HELL WAS SHE?

He'd never seen, or heard of, this Katsumi before, so she must be new, so how was it that someone new here, someone no one knew, could already be knuckle deep in Naru like- had he really just thought that to himself? Damn it. He couldn't get it out of his head! It was there when he closed his eyes, taunting him with moans and the look on Naru's face when she-

AGH! DAMN IT! He just wanted to go and cry.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up at the tall form of his sensei, staring at him for a moment before he broke down sobbing at his feet.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Kakashi sighed as he bent down, comfortingly patting Sasuke's back. He slowly pulled Sasuke to his feet, leading him towards his favorite bar. It looked like Sasuke was finally starting to grow up, because it was only when you reached a certain age that Naru could start making you bawl like a baby. And he knew it was Naru's fault, it was always Naru's fault. She was just so... evil.

"I know, trust me, I know." At times like these, it was best to just drown one's troubles in sake. He had learned this lesson a while back and had been a strong advocated of it for as long as he'd been legally able to, well, longer than that... but no one else had to know that... "What's wrong?" Sasuke turned, sad, hopeful eyes to him.

"N-N-Naru, she, she, OH KAMI, IT'S NOT FAIR!" he cried again, burying himself into Kakashi's jacket. His head suddenly shot up, eyes meeting Kakashi's visible eye. "Do you know a woman named Katsumi?" Whoever she was, this Katsumi had to be a ninja, there was no way in hell that Naru would ever even considering a civilian as choice of lover. And she would have to be strong too, because Naru wouldn't let just anyone do _that _to her. Kakashi shrugged in response, quickly trying to console the younger male when he burst into tears again.

"I-it's okay! Let's just go and get you some sake, huh? You'll feel better then, trust me." Sasuke nodded slowly and let Kakashi lead him farther away from Naru's apartment. Who said alcohol shouldn't be given to children? It solved all of life's problems, really, everyone should drink every day.

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

Katsumi smiled down at Naru, who was glaring back up at her with all of the power she held in her smaller body. "What's wrong aikouka?" she asked, giving her a flawlessly innocent look. She was centuries old, she had perfected the art of deception.

"You know damn well what's wrong!" Naru returned, pushing at her until she let her up, fixing her skirt and shirt back to their proper positions. She considered bending down and grabbing her underwear, but she was pretty sure if she did, Katsumi would just try and grab her from behind, when she exposed herself. Katsumi followed after Naru to her room, ignoring her obvious want for her to leave her be for a little while. This could still turn in her favor, so she felt no reason to give up now. Naru pulled the door open, ignoring the kitten still curled up on her pillow as she walked over to dresser. "I can't believe you pulled a stunt like that! You knew he was coming, didn't you?" She turned, hands on her hips, and glared at Katsumi again. Katsumi successfully fought off the smile that tried to overtake her face, shrugging as she sat on the bed, quickly stretching out and holding her head up with her hands as she focused on Naru.

"I knew you were cumming, or would be, and I knew he was there, I figured that you were more important than a simple _boy_ like him." Naru's blush was just what she had been hoping for, and justifying it as that made it seem less bad on her part... kind of. Plus, Naru being the growing sex addict that she was, the answer would satisfy, to a certain point.

"W-well you were _wrong_!" Katsumi scoffed, smirking at Naru.

"Really? Hmm, that's interesting..." Naru's eyes narrowed on Katsumi and she stalked over, completely forgetting that she _really_ needed to be putting some underwear on before she got kind of raped... again.

"You sound like you don't believe me..." Katsumi gave Naru a knowing smile. "You don't, do you?"

"Not a bit." Katsumi giggled quietly as she reached out and wrapped her arms around Naru's waist, pulling her forward with a surprised yelp. "Something that feels so right cannot possibly be wrong." Naru weakly pushed at Katsumi, nuzzling into Naru's stomach, one arm wrapped around Naru's hips as the other slowly slid up under her skirt. Naru's gasp of shock and pleasure made her grin. "See, you agree as well."

"N-no..." Naru mumbled, still weakly pushing at her. She wasn't even sure why she was resisting now. She bit into her lip lightly as she squeezed Katsumi's shoulders, doing her very best to at least remain neutral if she was going to fail at pushing Katsumi away. She did her very best, but her very best was not so good as she had hoped it would be. She arched into Katsumi's touch as the red head finally managed to pull a low moan from her, bringing a smile to her face, which she hid in Naru's skirt. How convenient that Naru was standing, she wouldn't be for very long. Grinning devilishly, she ducked her head under Naru's skirt, causing the girl to yelp again, which quickly turned into another moan. "N-nushi..."

"Hmm?" Naru gasped loudly, the low hum sending shots of pure pleasure pulsing through her body. Threading her fingers through Katsumi's hair, her head fell back on her neck as she (barely) stood there, allowing Katsumi to do as she pleased. "See, you _do_ like it!" Katsumi grinned as she pulled away, licking her lips for any last taste of Naru. What could she say, teasing the girl was just... so much fun. Naru looked like she could have either cried, or ripped her head from her body.

"THAT WAS MEAN!" Katsumi shrugged as she rolled over, coming near nose to nose with Nin Kit. She gave it a look that promised she would snap its neck if it even thought about clawing her, but the kitten purred loudly, rubbing its nose against Katsumi's lovingly. Katsumi smiled at the kitten as she scooped it into her arms, allowing it to snuggle into her breasts.

"Hmm, you're right, she is cute." Naru's head popped over the side to stare accusingly at Katsumi.

"How the hell did you get her to do that?" Naru's hand drifted out towards the cat, but before she could pet its fluffy head, it sprang up, hissing and swishing its tail back and forth angrily. Naru ducked back down quickly, peeking up after a few seconds to see Katsumi still loving on the kitten, whom was purring and happy once more. "Meanie."

"Which one of us?" Katsumi asked without looking away from the gray kitten.

"Both!"

"Aww, you don't mean that, do you? You know I love you." Naru blushed but refused to give in so easily. Katsumi pouted, standing up with the cat in her arms, she walked over to the door and lightly set Nin Kit down outside. "You should explore, me and your new mommy have to have some alone time." she explained quietly. The cat stared at her for a few moments, before nodding and walking away. Katsumi closed and locked the door and strode back over to Naru, grabbing her and hauling her up off of the floor, and throwing her none too gently onto the bed. She crawled on after her, leaning over the younger blond, her wild red locks spilling over her shoulders and encasing them in their own little world, like Naru's dream world all over again. Even the thought of that had her cheeks heating up. Katsumi smirked down at her. "Perverted thoughts on your mind?" Naru turned even darker, vigorously shaking her head in denial.

"N-No!" Katsumi leaned down closer to her, her eyes glittering with amusement.

"Really?"

"Really!" That innocent smile of hers was _not_ a good sign, _at all._

"You're not lying to me are you?"

"N... no." Katsumi ran her hands slowly up Naru's thighs.

"Liar." Naru moaned softly, that innocent smile of Katsumi's warping into a smug smirk. She didn't bother being nice to Naru's clothes this time around like she had last time, choosing to simply rip her tank top from her body, along with her bra.

"H-hey!"

"Forgive me..." she mumbled before leaning down and capturing Naru's lips. She resisted for less than half a second before giving and letting go, throwing her arms around Katsumi's neck and trying to pull Katsumi out of her clothing. She _needed_ to touch her, damn it, and Katsumi would _not_ stop her this time. "I'm in charge." Katsumi said as she grabbed both of Naru's wrists in on hand, pinning them above her head. DAMN IT!

"Bu-"

"But nothin', honey," Naru's back arched off of the bed as her eyes grew wide and a groan tore itself from her throat. Wh-what was Katsumi _doing_ under that skirt? "Just enjoy it Naru, it's not like you can say no." She couldn't, she wanted to, she was trying, but it wasn't really working. She just kept touching, teasing, rubbing so much that-

"_More,_" Was basically all she could say at this point. Damn her weak resolve! She was such a cheater, it just wasn't fair. She gasped, her fingers curling in the bedsheets as she threw back her head. Fuck.

She was right. She was really starting to hate it when Katsumi was right. Sure, she got fucked (SCORE... LITERALLY!) but really, she was getting tired of losing every argument and letting Katsumi go without a single consequence for it. "Don't go near Sasuke," Katsumi murmured against Naru's neck, her tongue flicking out over the flesh she had just so carelessly bit into, actually breaking the skin. Only her marks would ever stay, as if only Katsumi could truly hurt her. But then, that was Katsumi, she could do anything to Naru, whether Naru wanted her to or not, whether it be good or bad, it's not like Naru could stop her, and honestly, half the time she didn't want to. On some subconscious level, she _loved_ being Katsumi's toy, her plaything, to do with as she wished, when she wished. It felt strangely right, in such a wrong, taboo way. But some aspects of this whole submissive nature really just weren't for her, like listening to _everything_ she was ordered to do.

"W-what?" Naru stuttered breathlessly, trying to fight her way through the pleasure to comprehend what Katsumi had just told her. Grudginly leaving the sweet, pale skin behind, Katsumi emerged from Naru's neck, staring intently down at Naru as she thrust her fingers into the girl's warm core.

"Don't go near Sasuke," she repeated, before leaning back down, now paying rapt attention to Naru's untouched chest. Something as delicious as Naru's breasts _must_ be fondled daily. It should be a law, in fact, it was now, her own personal law, failure to follow punishable by allowing Naru to exact her revenge for all of this cheating. She knew it was cheating and... Hmm... now what _would_ Naru do to get her revenge? The question was almost enough to make her stop what she was doing, but she fought it by biting the nipple she had between her lips, drawing a pained/pleasured gasp from Naru.

Maybe she really was a masochist...

Suddenly, Naru was struggling violently, twisting and turning in ways that made Katsumi wish she had just allowed the girl to undress her so she could be screwing her into a coma right now. Katsumi got the point where she got kind of worried, her eyes where shut tight and she wa gritting her teeth, and then, she was glaring up at Katsumi. "Get off!" At any other time, she would have grinned and made some perverted joke about that, but now she simply let go of an irrationally angry Naru, who pushed rough at her and stood up, shakily walking away from her. Katsumi stared after her, confused and slightly worried. What had just happened?

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

"Ann den, when Ah openeded teh doar, sha was thear!" Sasuke slurred to Kakashi, who nodded slowly as he listened to Sasuke's explanation to why/how Naru had made him cry. "Ann den, Ah was like 'Wassah Ah gon' do?'" Only problem was that Sasuke hadn't started to open up until he'd gotten _really_ drunk, so he wasn't telling the story very well, he was leaving out tons of parts. It had started with Naru's _thirteen_ twins, something about the 'tree house of death', and eating lunch with the devil (he assumed this was just Naru, but...). "Cuuz shey won be mine noaw cuuzuh da other one."

"Umm, what other one?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke gave him a confused look as he tried to drink from his empty cup, looking at it blankly before turning back to him, seeming to remember he had asked a question.

"Das wat Ah jus' said! Teh other 'un! Shea wass schtolen!" In his head, Sasuke was telling him everything in exact detail, by the second, even. He'd started from Naru's death training, throwing trees at him, throwing a house at him, giving him thirty seconds to eat lunch and getting pissed off when he said he didn't like ramen so she forced him to eat it anyway, while holding him over a fire and telling him he'd burn in hell if he didn't eat the ramen, and then on to discovery of Naru's secret lover, Katsumi. "Is Kaseme!"

"It's because of you?" Kakashi translated, tilting his head to the side in confusion. He may have heard that wrong, but that sound a lot like 'cuz of me' to him.

"NO! Is KA-SU-MI." Sasuke corrected.

"Kazumi? Who's that?" Sasuke made a noise that could have been annoyed had he not been so drunk.

"Hey you guys!" Kakashi turned around, looking at an overly peppy Naru. Her voice was high and happy and he knew in a second that he was in for big trouble. She was pissed as _fuck._ "How's it goin?" She deliberately ignored the chair offered to her by Kakashi, instead walking around the table to sit next to Sasuke, leaning her head into her hand as she angled her head to be facing Sasuke, grinning at him. "What's up Sasuke?" He stared at her blankly, then back at his cup, and then back at her, and then back to the cup, before sighing and plopping his head down on the table.

"Ahv had a lotta drink, Kashi. No moar." Naru giggled, prompting Sasuke to lift his head enough to stare at her.

"What was your first clue?" She could smell the alcohol on him, it was overpowering. She never thought she'd see an Uchiha so disoriented.

"When Ah started to ehmagine yuu." She raised one curious blond brow.

"Uhm, I'm actually here..." she said slowly, giving him time to let that sink in

"Really?" he wondered drunkly. That wasn't right, was it? Why would Naru show her face to him after... _that_? He figured she'd be embarrassed or doing _it_ with Katsumi.

"Yeah," she smiled at him again, lighlty bonking him on the head. "I'm really here." He suddenly grinned goofily at her.

"Thas cool!" He slung one arm around her shoulders, grinning at her. "Was good?" Naru giggled. Wow, Sasuke was a surprisingly funny drunk. Just listening to him trying to talk was entertaining.

"Oh ya know, the normal." Naru replied as she waved at the bartender. He was on her 'Cool Person' list as one of those that could very well like her. He'd had family die in the attack, but had never once blamed it on her. And yes, she had hugged him when he'd told her that. The bartender grinned back and stepped around the counter, waving a fresh bottle of sake in greeting.

"Fuckin?" That caught all of their attention, the two males and single female staring at the still grinning Sasuke. The bartender laughed, patting Naru's head as he set the sake down, and retreated back to his post behind the counter. Naru stared at Sasuke incredulously as Kakashi burst into laughter at her blush.

"You were, weren't you?" Kakashi asked, drawing a horrified look from Naru that clearly wondered 'how the FUCK do you know that?' "I knew you weren't a virgin! Anko owes me a strip tease!" Kakashi cheered, pumping his fists into the air. He quickly found himself missing his mask. He gasped in shock, smacking his hands over his face as he stared at the smugly smirking Naru, wearing his mask like she owned it.

"Ey! Where'd yuu go?" Sasuke wondered as he looked around for Naru. She was here just a minute ago... She pulled the mask down, and he brightened up, mouth open to call her name, when she pulled the mask back up and her looked around in confusion again. "Kashi! Yuu seen Naru?" He turned, looked at Kakashi, and then back at Naru. "When didya get 'ver here?" Did... did he think she was Kakashi? She pulled the mask down, her eye twitching with annoyance upon noticing his brightening smile. "OH! Found ya!... Where's Kashi?" Naru sighed and handed Kakashi his mask. He stuck his tongue out at her before anyone could notice and quickly put his mask back on. "Oh, der yuu is!"

"Heh, hi," Kakashi waved to him. "Miss me?" Naru took this time to take a big swig of the sake, needed some of the liquid to burn down her throat before her fun was ruined. Sasuke nodded dumbly, grinning.

"Uh huh! Yuu woulden balieve wat yuu mist!" Before Sasuke could say much more, he opened his eyes... and screamed... like a little girl.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Naru yelled at him, trying to get him to quiet down and act like at least slightly civil as he rushed to get out of his chair, climb over her, and then hide behind her chair.

"THE DEVIL'S GONNA EAT ME!" he screeched back, pointing one finger at the door to the bar. Kakashi and Naru, and most of the other patrons of the bar, all turned towards the door and found... no one. Everyone turned back to whatever they had been doing, trying their best to ignore the drunk Uchiha. Naru smiled and awkwardly pet the Uchiha's head.

"It's okay Sasu-chan, the devil's not here," Naru said slowly, gently coaxing the boy out of hiding. "See?" He shook his head, the shock of seeing the devil sobering him up enough to speak clearly.

"N-n-n-no! The devil's there! I-I saw her!" Naru nodded sympathetically.

"Hideo-san, how much do I owe you for Uchiha's sake?" Naru called absently as she gently extracted Sasuke from the back of her chair. Hideo laughed and shook his head.

"Nothin' girl, just take his ass _home_!" The rest of the patrons cheered. Naru smiled and nodded.

"You got it." There was more than one reason she loved this place. Not only did they love her, but the people they served here were so accepting and understanding of her. She had actually come in here once and had been privileged to watch a brawl break out over one new guy coming in and trying to start shit with her. She'd laughed her fuckin' ass off at his confused face, a second before they beat it to a bloody pulp, along with the rest of his body. He'd been beaten so badly, he'd gotten memory loss, so he'd had no idea how he had gotten to the hospital or why he was there in the first place. The celebratory 'we aren't getting sued' drinks had been on her. "Come on Sasuke, let's get you home." Sasuke nodded, taking her hand and glancing around like the nervous, drunk little fuck that he was.

He wasn't as drunk as before, he had enough sense to now that that devil would kill him. He'd seen it in her eyes, that 'I'm gonna kill you dead!' look. He just wanted to go home now, and it was perfect that he had the one person who could kick his ass without fail taking him home. He felt like he had his own personal body guard now, and it was a hot body guard. His drunk mind slowly mulled that thought over, delighting at the fantasies coming so easily to him of her now, but after a good minute of that, his mind decided he could use a taste of reality and replayed the scene that had even gotten him in this mess to begin with.

"Hey, hey! What are you crying for?" Naru questioned as Sasuke broke down sobbing outside of the Uchiha compound. He sniffed and rubbed at his nose, looking away from her.

"Nothin'," he answered brokenly. "Thanks." She nodded, giving him a worried glance before she slowly turned and started to walk off.

"Night," she called softly over her shoulder. He mumbled a reply as he walked into the huge, deserted compound, too drunk to care about the desertedness of the lonely place. You got used to it eventually, and he never tried to spend too much time here other than for sleeping so... Naru continued on her way and was almost back to the bar when someone called out to her.

"**...Hello...**" Naru's breath caught in her throat at the intrusion of the voice. "Naru..." She swallowed reflexively at the tone of voice. Shit. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!

"H-hello..." Naru answered slowly, trying to draw out her time of still living. "...Nushi." Maybe she could butter her up a bit, make her less angry. She had been pissed off by Katsumi's insistence to never go near Sasuke, they had gotten in a fight, and Naru had stormed out to find Sasuke and hang out with him, at least a little, _just_ to spite her.

"And... what are you doing?" Katsumi stepped out of the shadows, her gold her cold and angry. Naru gulped noiselessly.

"G-going to drink with Kakashi..." Katsumi chuckled humorlessly.

"Really? I think not." Naru, feeling that earlier defiance bubbling up to the surface, dared to glare at the older woman.

"And what's going to stop me? _You?_" Katsumi growled lowly as she stepped forward, grabbing Naru's chin and smirking at the sudden panic that flashed in Naru's eyes.

"Yes," Her other arm slowly snaked around Naru's waist, pulling the girl against her. "I _am._" Before Naru could protest, Katsumi had pulled her into a violent, passionate kiss, only pulling away when she was sure Naru was too out of breath to fight back. "You've been a bad, bad girl Naru. I'm going to have to _punish you._"

"W-what?" Naru stuttered breathlessly. Katsumi threw her back, she expected to hit a wall or something, but instead found herself on... a bed? When the hell had she...

"You heard me. You _deliberately_ disobeyed me, and for what? The sake of your _fanboy?_" Running impossibly fast through a number of hand signs, Naru suddenly found herself _chained_ to the bed. Naru looked around for something, _anything_ that could save her right now. She noticed Nin Kit in the corner, dozing on a pile of clothes.

"Nin Kit!" The cat slowly blinked open sleepy eyes, letting out a half assed hiss. "Help me!" The cat stared at her, yawned, stood up and walked slowly past the bed and into the hallway, a shirt clenched in between her teeth. She dropped the shirt just outside the door, turning back and seeming to smile at her before she curled up on the shirt and watched as Katsumi walked over to close the door. "K-Katsumi, what is this?"

"Punishment, to make sure you don't disobey me again." Katsumi smiled cruelly as she turned around, playing with a leather whip she hadn't had moment ago. Naru gulped again, then looked back at Katsumi's face, begging her not to do whatever it was that she was about to do. She was already gay, she couldn't possibly be into BDSM and that kind of stuff too! ...Right? "I'm going to make you scream," Katsumi promised hotly as she walked over, the confidant smirk on her full lips. "And you know... you're going to regret crossing me, dear."

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

"What's wrong Nai-chan?" Anko whined as her red eyed lover pulled up from between her creamy thighs, ignoring that cute, violated look on Anko's face that she usually took so much pleasure out of seeing. Kami, she loved that look, she was so vulnerable, you just had to know how to find it, but when you did... damn, was it worth it. But now she was ignoring that, looking around curiously as Anko whimpered for more attention.

"Hmm," Kurenai hummed as she bent back down, tongue snaking out to slide into Anko, stealing her sweet essence and causing the purple haired women to moan in pure ecstasy. Damn it, but she loved this evil, sadistic tease. Her and her _wonderful_ tongue. "Just felt someone calling to me..."

"What?" Anko screeched, struggling when Kurenai forced her back down. She was _not_ losing her toy to some weird insecurities she might have about herself just because she happened to talk about other people. Anko should know better than to think that there was possibly someone who could take her abuse better than she did. Silly notion, really, because who else but Anko would delight so much from so much sexual torture? Kurenai, annoyed, quickly grabbed Anko's legs, hauling them over her shoulders so as to insure that the woman could not possibly fight back, and quickly went back to her previous work of pleasuring her cute, masochistic lover. "Ahhh, thas good..." Anko murmured as she quickly forgot about what Kurenai had absently said.

_'Yes,'_ Kurenai thought with a smirk. _'It really is.'_ Thank Kami for Anko's one track mind.

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

"Now then, what have you to say for your ridiculous actions earlier tonight?" Katsumi asked, smirking down at the flushed, panting Naru. She was _really_ into this whole 'punishment' thing. And Naru was such a pretty sight too, so cute, so unknowingly sexy, it was a wonder she'd gotten to the girl first, though she _had_ been warping her mind just the slightest bit. Insurance was nice to have, who cared what means were used to obtain it.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry mistress! Never ag-gain." Naru stuttered cutely, straining against the chains that held her to the bed, wishing it was Katsumi, wishing she were fully naked, wishing she hadn't gotten so angry when Katsumi had tried to force her to never again be around one of the few friends she did have, wishing she had realized it was all just petty jealousy earlier than halfway through the extreme sexual frustration that was Katsumi's punishment. Fucking damn it, Katsumi needed to get over here and touch her already, or she was going to set someone on fire. She would threaten Katsumi with that, if she weren't so sure that Katsumi would easily handle being set on fire and if she weren't so sure that Katsumi would only take that as an excuse to _not_ touch her, rub her, kiss her, bite, lick, just fucking _**fuck**_ her already! She needed to cum, she needed the relief, the peace, the soul shatering sensations that only Katsumi could bring to her, she _needed_ it, her, them, whatever! She just needed, and if she did not receive soon... "Please..." Naru begged, twisting her body as she tried to get free or create friction of some sort that might help her get off. "Please nushi..."

Was it bad that Katsumi hoped Naru would deliberately disobey her again some time soon? These faces, sounds, _scents_, she doubted she would have a chance to encounter them again without this, because what else but this would gain such a strong reaction from her? Nonetheless, she felt obliged to answer Naru's calls, and, after gving her a long, slow, considering look, slowly nodded her consent to the whole thing. "Alright, aikouka, I think you've learned your lesson. But the chains stay on." Naru nodded excitedly, not caring in the least bit that she was to continue being chained down, hey, who's gonna complain about a waaay hotter than usual free fuck? She was crazy, not stupid. And there _was_ a difference, it came up in situations like these, actually. Smiling, Katsumi sauntered over, sliding her jacket down her arms, her shirt quick to follow, and slowly climbed onto the bed, crawling her way up Naru's body, allowing her fingers to trail along the girls inner thighs. How many times today had this happened and become nothing? Naru didn't want to think about it, because she might very well jinx herself then, and then she'd be stuck, chained, horny, and no way to get off, and what would she do then? She _really_ didn't want to think about that...

This was bad enough that she was actually begging. And now, finally, finally she was getting what she wanted. She let out a low groan as she bucked her hips into Katsumi's hand, trying to create more of the delicious friction she had been lacking, and delighting that she was able to. Katsumi smirked down at her, trying to hide it in her neck, but she saw it. She would have complained had she not chosen right then to suddenly bite down on Naru's neck, as har as she could. Naru let out a surprised yelp that quickly turned into a moan. She didn't know what it was, but _damn_ that bite was just _nice._ She felt Katsumi's tongue flicking out over the bite, almost apologetically, and couldn't help the smile to wormed its way onto her flushed face. Even being this sadistic, cruel person that she was, she was still so sweet. To a certain point. A point which had been reached, because already she was bitting more flesh, pulling more moans out of her and making her eyes roll back as she thrust into her with gusto. Her favorite was Naru, hands down. All the other lovers she'd ever had up to this point were nothing, they didn't matter the least bit, not when they were compared to Naru, not that they really could be, Naru was so unique, so much more amazing than any other, how could one ever hope to compare any other imperfections to the perfection that was her Naru.

Kind of poetic, kind of stalkerish, but who was she to complain about it, just the woman making Naru cum over and over again, so she was not at all, really. She really liked this though, the chains and whip had been a good idea, she looked that helpless look on Naru's cute face, that frustrated look she made, obviously wanting to touch her, but having no way to do so. Naru was always eager to return the favor, she could just never allow Katsumi to do any work for her. Katsumi liked doing to work for her, it gave her meaningless life purpose, or what used to be meaningless. She had been leeching off of Naru for everything, comfort, pleasure, the such, so now she was just returning to favor, or trying to, and Naru just kept trying to build up the debt, though unknowingly. She was a little dull sometimes, not really noticing all of the important details, but she supposed that's what made her cute, that airheaded nature of hers, though Katsumi was sure if she ever said so, Naru woud probably hit her. Telling the young girl that she was a bit of a dtiz was bound to provoke some less than pleasant reactions. Probably a complete turn around of how she was reacting now.

Already, Naru was thrusting against her, in a frenzy of finally fulfilled lust and pleasure, moans leaving her in a constant stream, along with Katsumi's name, and a few good number of curses, her arms and legs trembling from the effort of straining against the bonds that held her, trying to hold Katsumi to her heated flesh, trying to bring her closer so that she could bury those wonderful appendages of hers as deeply inside of her as humanly possible, as demonly possbly, as godly possibly, _whatever_, point was, these chains were _turning her on_, like crazy. That was such an embarrassing thing to think.

"What's wrong Naru?" Katsumi asked against Naru's sweet skin, kissing along her collarbone one direction and biting lightly back the other way. "You seem awfully vocal." Naru let out a grunt as one particular spot within her was hit, roughly, and it sent flashes of lightning running through her. Holy fuck, she was doing this on purpose, this deliberately slow pace was ment to drive her insane, she knew it was, there was no use trying to deny or question it, to even voice it, she just knew that this was yet another game. The 'Let's see how close to the edge we can bring Naru!' game, she hated this game, she never knew when Katsumi was playing it, but she was sure that she was playing it now, otherwise she wouldn't be teasing her like this, because this was cruel, even by her standards, this was just low, below the belt. It was just mean, but damn her to hell, she couldn't object to it, she just wanted it to continue as far as Katsumi would take, enjoy the ride while she still could. "Does it feel good?"

"_Yes!_" Naru groaned softly, her head lolling to the side. Katsumi smirked, tongue slowly sliding over Naru's sensitive flesh in search of every little spot on her that would make her twist in pleasure and moan so beautifully like she always did whenever Katsumi found a particularly sensitve spot. It was so worth the thourough search, but even if she didn't react, the search was worth itself anyway. It was still fun to just run her lips over every inch of available skin. Naru was cute, Naru was delicious, Naru was hers to do with as she pleased, and it pleased her to please her.

"Do you love it?"

"_AHhhh, y-yes!_"

"Will you stay away from the Uchiha?"

"_Yes, ahhhn, more!_"

"Promise?"

"_Yeees,_" And that was where Katsumi's reward came in. Grinning cheekily, she suddenly went down on the girl, lips clamping down around her clit as she started to thrust into her as hard and fast as possible, smiling to herself at Naru's immediate reaction.

Who said cheaters never prosper? She felt she was prospering a good amount right now. But then, she was _very_ good at 'cheating'.

_(This is a line/page break since the computer disapproves of normal ones)_

**You like, yes? Well, I'm not as high as I was, sorry it took so long, I just originally stopped it before the last sex scene and I was like "Only +4000 words, I THINK NOT!" so I came back to redo it and it turned into... this. Gosh, i just downed like, six clemintines, those shits are delicious, like this great bud I gots right now, is totally Dr. Funkenstein, if ya know what I mean _I Yeah, I totally went there, and god damn it, I think whenever someone turns techno on, I just want to fuck. Isn't that interesting? ;3 You guys know I love you, but god damn it, I'm tired, so this has barely been edited. My microsoft word be broken so... Yeah. REVIEW AND MORE SMEX SHALL DESCEND UPON YOU!  
**


	10. Prelude to Party aka The Teasing Times

**Well , hello adoring fans! How art thou? Art thou well? SI doth. Anyway, old english aside, here's a little sumthin', sumthin' to brighten ur day (or as is the current case, night)! Night all, more later, but I wrote this for my b-day... and all of you wonderful people! Thanks for not giving up on me *tears in eyes* I'm just... Oh, I promised myself I wasn't gonna cry!**

**This message was brought you by a completely sober (surprise, surprise, eh? ;3) Secretly Immortal, and remember, it isn't rape if it's yuri.**

* * *

She'd woken up alone. It was something she was no longer accustomed to, what with Katsumi and that whole ordeal. On occasion, she might wake up alone, but the bed would still be warm, even hot (Katsumi ran at a higher temperature than she), as if Katsumi had left only for a moment, and in the next second, it was quite regular for her to show up again, with some type of food (breakfast or a midnight snack) or perhaps sake, or some other something of the sort. But now, now Naru felt surprisingly, unnaturally, and uncomfortably cold.

It was also something she was no longer accustomed to.

She sat up, frowning for but a moment at the emptiness of her bed, before a small smile stretched across her face as she felt the telltale ache in her muscles-the ache only Katsumi could properly draw from her-and that almost drunken sense of content that always followed a very satisfying round of sex with Katsumi. Then again, there were few times where it was _not_ satisfying, but still (there was actually no recorded time it hadn't been fucking amazing... but still...). She winced lightly as she shifted, setting one foot on the cold floor, the ache in her muscles and the chill running up her spine almost enough to have her retreat back under the soft, cotton sheets, but she shook it off, screwing up her will to get her other foot on the floor and stand. She pulled the sheet off the bed, wrapping it around her shoulders and trying to hold onto the last speck of her own warmth clinging to the thin fabric as she made her way over to the window. She glanced back at her bed, her eyes sweeping the expanse of her nightstand, lit up by the moon shining into the room, remembering only now (for what had to be the sixth time) that she had broken her clock and had yet to buy a new one.

So, it was late... and that was about all she knew. She sighed softly, turning back around to stare out her window, allowing her head to rest against the cool glass as her eyes scanned the dark streets of Konoha's slums. She must admit, even for the rougher part of the village, it was still... well, actually pretty nice. She could see a few people huddled up in alleys, the moon lighting up even the darkest corners with a sliver of pale light, but that was more out of drunken disorientation than a lack of home and bed. Sure, there was a bit of theft here or there, but it wasn't rampant like one might suspect, hell, the last rape they'd had was a year and a half ago, and that was only from someone not from Konoha. She had a moment to reminisce on the complete bullshit that it was that Konoha peoples were too good to rape but not too good to hurt an innocent child, but shook it off; she'd gotten over that, they'd learned not to mess with her, and all was right with the world. Well, mostly, there was still the one insane factor in her life right now that was setting things off balance: the disappearance of Katsumi. The frown that had been steadily forming now grew exponentially, her brows furrowing in frustration as she cast out her sense for Katsumi. The connection they still retained allowed for a few things, sensing the other was one of them, although the range was a bit limited.

"Don't fret, tattoi, I'm here," She resisted the urge to flinch, the voice alerting her to the presence behind her before even her sense could pick it up. She turned around, now leaning against the window, fighting off the urge to shiver as the cool chill of the glass crept through the thin sheet, just looking at Katsumi. "Step away from the window, I know it must be cold." Katsumi smiled invitingly at her, holding out one hand to her from where she sat on the edge of the bed, Naru hardly hesitating before she stood up straight and padded over to Katsumi. The demoness circled her arms around Naru's waist, pulling her forward, between Katsumi's legs, so she could nuzzle the blonde's stomach and the underside of her breasts. "Miss me?"

"Yes," Naru murmured, running her fingers through the silky strands of Katsumi's dark crimson hair. "Where were you?"

"Nowhere important," Katsumi responded with a soft sigh that finally had Naru shivering. This only made Katsumi's smile return full force, her grip on Naru tightening as she pulled her off of the floor and into her lap, her heat penetrating the sheet just as easily as the cold had earlier, though Naru much preferred this to that. This was softer, for one. Which did raise a few questions... She shifted, turning around in Katsumi's arms, snuggling further into Katsumi, for once unbothered by her usual lack of clothing in her search for extra warmth.

"Why are you naked?" She may have reached the point in their relationship where her nudity was not so much a bother as it used to be, but for her side of the bed to have been cold, colder than cold, even (yes, she was exaggerating, but she had a right to! Everyone did), and for her to have been naked, well, she just couldn't imagine Katsumi as one to simply wander around in the nude _all_ the time, most of the time was much more acceptable.

"It is not quite common for foxes to walk around wearing a blouse, is it?" Katsumi returned with a low chuckle, burying her nose into Naru's golden hair. Perhaps it was biased of her, but she found Naru's scent to be absolutely tantalizing.

"You were in fox form!" Naru gasped, Katsumi shushing her gently. She couldn't very well help the fact that she was just a _bit_ shocked that Katsumi would dare to walk around Konoha, _Konoha, _as a giant fox. She may have been blonde, and therefore had everything against her, but she wasn't so stupid as to believe that such an action wouldn't cause an uproar of unbelievable proportions.

"Of course, not my nine tails form, but a fox, nonetheless," Despite her assurances, Naru still looked up at her with wide, surprised eyes.

"You have other fox forms?"

"Of course," Katsumi nodded. "Did you think it was impossible that I should?"

"Well, no..." Naru smiled sheepishly. "I guess... I guess I just never really thought about it." And why should she? After the whole 'I'm the Kyuubi' fiasco, and the insanity that had followed... and the... other stuff... (_oh, how she did heat up simply thinking of it..._) Point was, she'd had no reason to really ponder on whether or not Katsumi could take other forms than the fox and this and... _Hm._

"What?" Katsumi had been content to watch the range of emotion play across Naru's face as she pondered on about herself, and although she had been prepared to tease Naru (it was an automatic reaction to Naru's presence...), the look the blonde had now was screaming of secrets she would be all too willing to _force_ her to spill.

"Well... I was just wondering if..." Naru's face heated up, turning the most curious shade of bright red, before she hid her face in Katsumi's breasts. "Never mind." Katsumi chuckled, nuzzling the top of her head again.

"No, tell me," Katsumi demanded lightly, curious now that Naru seemed so intent to leave her in the dark. Naru shook her head quickly, denying the demoness the pleasure of knowing her most embarrassing of thoughts. It was as if she _knew_ Katsumi was in a teasing mood! "Naru..." She titled Naru's head back, despite her weak attempts to resist, and gave the girl a stern look. If anything, Naru's face turned redder, almost as dark as Katsumi's hair, and once more, she shook her head. "_Naru..._" She fidgeted, but swallowed her nervousness and began to speak.

"So... can you take other forms?" Katsumi's brows nearly climbed into her hair. _Really?_ That was what had Naru so flushed?

"Yes... And this is embarrassing to you?" Naru averted her eyes and remained silent. "Well?"

"Does that mean that... it would be possible for you to..." Naru broke off, looking so adorably embarrassed it was all Katsumi could do to not hug her into her chest and giggle.

"Well, go on, spit it out saiai," Katsumi encouraged, smiling gently down at her.

"W-would it be possible that you... I mean, that is to say that... could I...? Could you maybe... I mean, it's kinda weird but, uh, I mean, could you... _add_ things?" Naru ventured slowly, having trouble actually coming right out and asking her question. _How could you ask something like that, anyway!_

"I suppose so," Katsumi nodded slowly. "Why?"

"No reason!" Naru answered quickly, her face still redder than blood. Katsumi raised one brow expectantly.

"You are smarter than to believe that I should take your blatant lie seriously, aikouka, so why don't you tell me what you're thinking? I've no problem pulling out the chains again..." Naru paled slightly, but it hardly made a difference with how red she already was.

"I..." Naru drew back a bit, sighing softly and shaking her head, waiting for her blush to diminish a bit before she went on. "Is it possible for you to give yourself a... Well," she cleared her throat, her blush slowly creeping back up. How _did_ you ask something like this? "A, uh, well, you know..." She looked down pointedly, and then back up at Katsumi. Brows furrowed, Katsumi simply chose to remain silent as she pondered over the implications.

"What are you-..." Her eyes widened, her brows shooting up into her hairline. "Oh."

"Yeah..." Naru's smile was nervous and small. "It's just stupid! It doesn't mean anything!" Naru assured her quickly, looking away. _Kami_, this was embarrassing!

"Does that mean you-"

"It's not important!" Naru insisted, turning in Katsumi's arms to face the window, looking out at the wall of the building across from her apartment complex. _She could never look Katsumi in the face again after this..._ Suddenly, Katsumi giggled, tightening her grip on Naru to draw her impossibly closer.

"Silly girl, dicks aren't for kids!" Naru flinched, glaring over her shoulder at a madly grinning Katsumi.

"I'm not a kid... And that isn't funny!" Naru grumbled indignantly, while Katsumi continued to grin, before she froze suddenly, a thought occurring to her that had her grin widening from ear to ear.

"Naru!" she laughed happily, nuzzling the blonde.

"What?" Naru tried to escape from the lovable death grip Katsumi had on her. What was with her right now? She was acting all weird and-_what was that touching her bottom?_ She yelped, and Katsumi... purred. Uhhh-kay...

"Does this mean you'll have my children?" Naru sputtered, blushing furiously once more and squirming around to look up at Katsumi horrified. Katsumi pouted. _Was it really such a bad idea?_

"B-but we're both _GIRLS_!" Naru exclaimed after remembering how to breathe. "We can't have kids!"

"Ah, but I'm a demon!" Katsumi grinned triumphantly, winking. "And you'd make such a wonderful mother!" Naru began choking on her words, trying to force some out while Katsumi went right back to nuzzling her, as if the idea of Naru as a mother, the mother of her kits, was making her scent so much more appealing.

"Are you saying that... that demon _woman_ can impregnate woman?" Naru finally managed to force out.

"No, of course not," Katsumi laughed lightly, pulling back to smirk at her. "I'm saying demons can impregnate whomever they wish. I was conceived by two men." Naru's mouth fell open, and for once, she didn't even attempt to speak, her mind mulling over that little fact. "A century or so ago, a good friend of mine impregnated her husband, cute kid they had, too. I'm not so sure how it would work impregnating a _human_ male, their systems don't seem quite as compatible... but in theory, it would be possible." Katsumi went quiet for a few moments, thinking about something hard, before she smiled. "Of course, we don't necessarily even _need_ a partner to procreate..."

"Y-you can..."

"Yes," Katsumi nodded, smiling down at the still dumbfounded Naru. She twisted, flipping Naru on her back suddenly, hovering over her and still smiling. "And if there is any further confusion on the matter, I can _surely_ help you understand it..."

* * *

Katsumi sighed, smiling to herself as she stalked through the forest, two tails waving behind her. And how good it was to be outside once more, able to hunt! So many years it had been since she had been free, _truly_ free, and something about breathing air, _fresh_ forest air, NOT reliving it through memories, but doing so herself, it was wonderful. Sweet, sweet blood in her mouth, a fresh, warm kill on her tongue, teeth tearing through flesh that _wasn't_ human; it was quite wondrous (yes, despite other claims, she did not _enjoy_ human flesh... well, not as much as animal... at least...). She felt alive, full of energy, and while she might chalk it up to nothing more than a little full moon madness (oh, how the moon did get her heart pumping), she couldn't help but feel that something... something right now was happening. A simple enough thought, incredibly true from any angle; there were quite good chances that anywhere around this world and the next, _something_ was happening (nearly impossible for _something_ to not be happening, really...), but this feeling, it-

_There!_

Memories that were not her own, that belonged to that of the clone she had sent to keep Naru company while she stretched her legs a bit in the dense forest surrounding Konoha, rushed to her mind. She paused, the haunch of the deer she'd hunted dropping from her mouth as her mind replayed the memories a few times over. Her tails twitched behind her, eyes wide and pupils dilated as the images, sounds, phantom touches washed over her.

_Naru, flushed and sweating; Naru's nails digging into her shoulders, blood dripping from the crescent wounds and down her arms, staining her pale white skin (and how the colour excited her!); Naru's heels digging into her lower back; every sound, every touch, every scent and sight and taste, everything, it was Naru, Naru, NARU! _

How wonderful, how truly joyous! Naru was willing to have her kits! Her tails swished happily, _and then..._

And then one last image, of her clone sneaking away from the unconscious and completely exhausted (but completely content) Naru, into the bathroom to look into the dirty, cracked mirror mounted on the wall. The gold-painted frame was dull with age, paint chipping off in flecks of varying sizes, but Naru liked it for some reason, insisted that it 'had character' (yes, story books had characters as well, but Naru didn't go around collecting them), and refused to have it replaced. Her clone had smiled, _no_, grinned, stuck her tongue out, laughed, and just before she'd ripped out her own throat, had dared to speak out "I got her first!" She was gone then; the clone dead, Katsumi left with that little remark to make her chakra spike in anger.

_A CLONE had taken HER Naru first!_

Ah, this was unacceptable, surely this grievous outrage could not stand, and as her clone had already destroyed itself, that left her with few options in order to correct this mistake. Namely, to hurry on home to the tasty treat still in bed, too out of it to realize that her favorite heat source had slipped away once more. And she decided, as a hungry growl (a hunger the dead buck at her feet could not satisfy) built in her chest and rumbled out lowly, that she would not be making any more powerful clones to stay with Naru, the consequences be damned! _Never again would any other but she HERSELF touch Naru like that._

With a powerful burst of chakra, she was back in the apartment, the bedroom, red eyes of her fox form keeping their crimson colouring even as she returned to human form, the scent of arousal still powerful in the air (_Kami above, she could practically TASTE it!_) as she gazed down at Naru. And whether it was the chakra spike or the power of her presence, Naru shifted restlessly, slowly awakening to stare blearily up at her. She couldn't help the feral grin that spread across her face as she climbed onto the bed, eyes dancing over the still naked form of her sweetest blonde as she manipulated her chakra to finish forming her body to her (and apparently, Naru's) liking. Naru, still hardly awake, didn't notice, only curiously tilting her head as she continued to blink away sleep.

"Nushi?" _She looked so vulnerable, so sweet... so ready... _With a low, double toned chuckled, Katsumi leaned down to brush her lips against Naru's collar bone, slowly sliding down lower as she heard Naru's heartbeat pick up, her skin warming almost instantly. "N-nushi!" Any objections died on her lips as those almost crazed crimson eyes (_talk about a crimson crisis!_) met hers, that same grin spreading over Katsumi's face as she pulled back and took one last, long appreciative look at Naru.

"**Ready for round three, kanro?**"

* * *

"Naru-chan!" Kakashi waved to the blonde girl, whom surprisingly smiled back at him, _warmly_ and made her way over.

"Heyya Kashi!" Naru grinned widely, nodding to him. He felt almost nervous, no, scratch that, he felt _extremely _fucking nervous. He couldn't resist the urge to glance over both his and her shoulders, waiting for the clone to pop out and throw a paintball in his face... and a mace. He'd learned a very long time ago, thanks to a very badly thought out revenge plan, to never steal her ramen..._ ever._ It just wasn't the best idea (it was a _VERY_ bad one), and although he hadn't done anything, the last time Naru had been all friendly smiles and sunshine... shit had hit the fan. "What?" Naru started to look around curiously as well.

"Oh... I was, uh, just... looking for your... BOYFRIEND!" Kakashi lied quickly. _And it was SO totally believable too! _Naru tilted her head to the side curiously, studying him through narrowed eyes.

"I have a boyfriend?" she wondered, looking actually confused by it. Kakashi stared at her for a few moments, brows furrowed, thinking that it simply _was not_ possible that Naru was one of _those girls_ that would lose her virginity and then just hop on anything vaguely phallus-like. _She sure did look like she'd lost some sleep..._ Kakashi took the time to mentally shake himself, hoping to pull his mind out of the Naru filled gutter. She probably just wasn't sleeping well! _Plus she'd kick his ass if she knew he was thinking dirty thoughts of her._

"Don't you?" he countered, silver brow rising. Naru shook her head.

"No, why would you think I do?" She scratched her head, honestly confused about the matter. She'd never said she's had a boyfriend, had she? Because if so... she'd been lying, because she couldn't get drunk and she'd found no amount of drugs that could get her loopy.

"I mean... that is to say... Well, you lost _it, _ya know, so I kinda figured..." Kakashi scratched the back of his head with a sheepish laugh. Naru still looked at him curiously for a few more moments before her mouth dropped open in a silent '_Ohhhh_' of realization.

"Uh, okay then," She blushed a furious red and couldn't seem to meet his eyes, and suddenly the tables were turned as his eyes narrowed. "Well, I don't, uh, have a b-boyfriend..."

"But... you're dating... someone..." Kakashi mulled it over slowly, his mind somehow avoiding the obvious answer for a few long moments before his eye flew open wide and his jaw dropped open enough to pull his mask down his nose a bit. "No. Fucking. Way." Naru became even redder, shushing him quickly as he stared at her. Now she looked around nervously, grabbing his arm and pulling him off in a random direction, yanking him into an empty alley.

"Listen Kashi, it isn't what you think!" Naru insisted, glaring mildly (though it held no real malice) at the jounin.

"No way, just no fucking way. You're lying!" Kakashi continued on as if he hadn't heard her speak at all.

"Kashi, pay attention to me!" Naru whined, stamping her foot childishly.

"I mean, you... I've seen you, I mean, I guess I really haven't but..." Kakashi trailed off as his eye roved around, before it landed on a completely red Naru. "YOU'RE TOTALLY GAY!" Kakashi finally exclaimed after silently staring at her.

"SHHHH!" Naru shushed him once more, punching his shoulder roughly.

"What was that for?" Kakashi pouted, rubbing his shoulder.

"Don't just go around screaming that!" Although... she had done it the first time too... At least she'd been alone with Anko though; there were still people in the streets, just feet away. "What if someone hears you?"

"But I mean... YOU'RE G-" She slapped a hand over his cloth-covered mouth, glaring at him again, in an almost pleading manner.

"Shut. Up. Yes, I am a lesbian-" she broke off suddenly, marveling at her own ability (_SHE'D FINALLY FUCKING SAID IT!_), before she shook it off and continued. "But that doesn't mean anything; it's not a big deal!"

"Yes it is! Why didn't you tell me? I could have totally hooked you up, OH, I've gotta call Anko and Kurenai and the whole gang to celebrate your gayness!" Kakashi gushed suddenly, grinning foolishly behind his mask.

"They both know, and why does everyone think I need a party!" Naru growled, crossing her arms and glaring off to the side.

"It's like the law," Kakashi told her logically as _he_ dragged her out of the alley, while she whined '_Kashiii_' and fought weakly against him. "Gay law. Ask Gai."

"No fuckin' way," Naru muttered now, finally pulling them to a stop. "Gai?" Kakashi tugged on her, pouting back at her when she wouldn't budge.

"Oh, what? No, he's not gay, straight as an arrow... but he loves all things gay, I mean, have you _seen_ the sunset?" They both shuddered, an image coming to mind of pure horror and... evil. Naru sighed, pulling herself from Kakashi's grip and crossing her arms, her feet planted in an adamant 'I will not move' pose as she glared defiantly up at him.

"Your weird shit aside, I don't want them to know," Naru told him with a firm nod of her head. He began to whine about how unfair she was being, how she was ruining all the fun before it could even start, but she held up a hand to silence him. "I don't care, point is, it's _my_ business."

"But you're _my_ student, which means that _your_ business is _my_ business," Kakashi grinned again, watching as Naru's stance weakened a little, her shoulders dropping a bit, but she continued to glare at him.

"Kakashi, you aren't being fair," Naru stated flatly. He pointed a finger at her accusingly.

"YOU AREN'T BEING FAIR!" Now she sighed, slowly shaking her head.

"You're acting like a chil-"

"YOU'RE A CHILD!" he interrupted with a triumphant laugh. Naru's eye twitched with annoyance, but she merely closed her eyes, exhaling a slow, calming breath.

"Kakashi, I promise you, I will hurt you," she finally opened her eyes, her tone anything but playful.

"YOUR MOM!" She threw herself at him with an unintelligible yowl of anger, trying to claw his eyes out, but was pulled back suddenly, harshly, and left hanging off of the ground. Not even looking back, she immediately huffed, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Not fair," she hissed irritably.

"You're being naughty," Katsumi giggled as she set Naru back down, wrapping a possessive arm around Naru's shoulders as she smiled serenely at Kakashi.

"Am not, Kakashi's being an ass," Kakashi, for his part, couldn't seem to focus on the dirty glare Naru was giving him, so focused on the golden eyes gazing at him over Naru's head. He'd fallen back in a protective crouch (_cough, fetal position, cough, cough..._) as soon as Naru had lunged, letting loose a cry of defense (_ahem, girlish yelp_), and now, as he stared up at her from where he sat in the dirt, he just couldn't seem to speak, even when the goddess that towered above Naru (and if he was being truthful, even himself) began to speak to him.

"And I suppose you would be Kakashi, eh? Naru's told me quite a lot about you," Katsumi appeared unaffected by the dumbstruck look he (and a good number of other men in the street at that moment) was giving her. "She did fail to mention just how cute you were." Katsumi giggled. Kakashi... melted. He swooned and fell over on his back, smiling goofily under his mask as his mind ran through a vision of red haired children bouncing on his knees._ This woman was absolutely perfect, form the tips of those strangely sharp ears to the fiery ends of her gorgeous hair. _He had finally done it... found the perfect wife... and he hadn't had to do a damn thing.

_'THANK YOU GODS OF LAZINESS!'_

It was good to be lazy... and have everything all work out in the end. One hundred and ten percent was mathematically unsound, anyway.

"Yes, well I can't say Naru-chan's told me much of you, miss..." Kakashi stood up slowly, brushing himself off as he further studied the beauty that was giving Naru a sisterly (_obviously, just sisterly_) hug.

"Katsumi," she responded quickly.

"Right, well, Naru's never mentioned you, I'm afraid," Kakashi sighed sadly as he moved closer, only stopping when Naru growled at him. He narrowed his eyes, trying to wage a way without words (or for that matter, _action_) as he began to glance between the two, from Naru's angry glare to Katsumi's amused smile, directed down at the blonde in her arms. It was around this moment in time that his brain chose to remind him of one important fact, that one little fact that made all the difference in the world (possibly...): Naru was a lesbian. Eyes blown wide open, he stumbled back, his mouth dropping open as Katsumi began to laugh and Naru smiled snidely. "No fuckin' way."

"Why, whatever could you mean, Kakashi-san?" Katsumi wondered as she grinned at him. He just gave her a horror stricken look in return and shook his head disbelievingly.

"NO WAY!" He pointed at Naru. "NO FUCKING WAY!" She and Katsumi began to giggle, the former grinning up at the latter.

"Didn't you tell him?" Katsumi wondered with a sympathetic smile directed Kakashi's way as his psyche apparently crumbled.

"I didn't see reason to," Naru shrugged, turning in Katsumi's arms to lean up and wrap her arms around Katsumi's neck. "Besides," she grinned, winking at him over her shoulder. "It's so much more fun this way." Chuckling, Katsumi nodded before leaning down to kiss Naru, both females ignoring Kakashi's cry of pain before he began to sob. Indeed, Naru was quite right, this was _much_ more fun.

* * *

**As far as chapters goes, this is a bit short, btu I figured, first time updating in... what, a year? Yeah, I figured yall'd just be happy I was even updating! Eheheh, what can I say? I've been naughty, eh, taking this**** long in the first place? Well, all's well that ends well, and I've discovered my accent gets thicker when I'm annoyed, DAMN YOU DEEP SOUTH FAMILY MEMBERS! I visited them... and it was actually not some terrible thing that I hated! O_O Some crazy shit.**

**If you wanna review, go right on ahead, but momma's tired, and barely editted shit, so now I shall RETIRE... back to dedicating another three or four hours to watching the Alice: Madness Returns walkthrough... don't judge me, she's a strangely attractive, psychotic, video game character... and she's a green-eyed brunette, it's fate! (I... really love brunette's with green eyes, heh) **


	11. Going out with a punch

**Wow... this is pathetic. An unfinished chapter, I must admit, I'm not proud of myself. But I just had to post something for you guys, that wasn't just an AN, because that shit sucks. Umm... I'm closing up shop for this story. And before anyone jumps to conclusions, let me explain that this story got away from me! It was my very first yuri, I was using it to explore my gayness. My gayness thoroughly explored, I must now inform you all that this story is going NOWHERE. It's sad, really it is, but it's the truth. So in the interest of keeping stories that go nowhere from the world - which I've utterly failed at - I'm just going to go ahead and revamp the whole thing. **

**This is the final chapter for this story, and although I won't ever finish this story, I promise I won't delete it. Ya know, in case there's someone out there that genuinely enjoys my special brand of crazy. So Cat and Mouse is dead and gone... but the revamped version will come soon. With twice the crack and... 42% less drugs done/alcohol drunk while I write it. I won't even ask that you forgive mistakes, or that you review... because come on, this is the final chapter to a story that was purely laughs to begin with. It just isn't that important. But hey, do what you want.**

* * *

"Again," Naru groaned and fell back on her ass, panting as her head lolled back, not even opening her eyes when she heard Katsumi clear her throat, nor when she felt the heat of the sun's rays blocked by the shadow of the demoness standing over her, arms crossed, foot tapping as she looked down at her expectantly. "Did you not hear me Naru?" Naru sighed, moving her arms and allowing herself to fall back all the way, turning over on her stomach and basking in the shade Katsumi provided while said woman continued to wait for Naru to stop being so damn lazy.

"Of course I did," Naru grumbled tiredly as her eyes started to droop. "But I'm _tireeed._" Katsumi sighed, bending down and grabbing Naru by the back of her black vest, pulling her up and setting her on her feet, where she groaned again and fell against Katsumi, wrapping her arms around her waist before the woman could escape. "Can't we _please_ take a break?"

"Not until you get it right." Katsumi gently pried Naru off of her and Naru sighed heavily, head lolling back once more.

"But it's hard! And it makes me feel funny!" Katsumi tried to fight off her smile, but really couldn't help it.

"Honey, that's why I don't want you near any of those disgusting creatures that make up the opposite sex." Katsumi grinned at her, patting her head before she whipped around and stalked a number of feet away, stopping randomly and turning back to look at Naru. "Now then, again." Naru groaned even louder, but nodded, frowning as she took a few steps away from Katsumi. She closed her eyes, exhaling slowly as she delved into her psyche, her soul even, grasping onto the faint strands of power that tainted her very being, concentrating to bring them into focus and slip along the channels and back to the main source of power, gritting her teeth as her eyes started to itch and pain splintered along her fingertips and throughout her jaw.

Katsumi's chakra was not so hard to use as it could have been, but it was very hard to control and... really it just wasn't the most comfortable sensation. Squeezing her eyes shut tighter than they had already been, she pushed at the chakra, trying to force it to bend to her will and follow her direction like it completely did not want to. She yelped and lost her concentration when a forceful pull on the chakra made it flare to life across her skin, heat following in its wake as she fell back, rubbing her jaw as she slowly opened her mouth, making sure she hadn't done any damage to herself. She could taste blood, but her lip was just split from the _fangs_ she would grow when she used the chakra.

"Nushi, can we-"

"Again," Katsumi interrupted, smiling at her teasingly. "Come on, you have to stay focused and in control because one day it won't just be a heat flash if you lose concentration." She glared at the demoness, staying where she had fallen just to spite her, not that it even really bothered her to begin with. She knew Naru was just pouting because she kept messing with the chakra whenever Naru would start to finally get it to work. But really, who could resist teasing Naru? She was just too cute. Like her own Nin Kit. She was just so volatile towards everyone but Katsumi.

"Just one quick break, please!" Naru begged, pouting like she knew Katsumi was weak against. Katsumi was silent; her eyes narrowing in deep thought as Naru started to feel the beginnings of hope grip her heart.

"Well... I guess I could always... No."

"You're... such a mean person, you, you... akuma!" Katsumi frowned, slowly stalking over to Naru, who cowered under the intense gaze and deep shadow cast by the taller woman.

"Now Naru, I'm much better than that, or do I have to remind you?" Naru sighed, head hanging.

"No nushi..." Katsumi almost pouted. Damn it! Why the hell did Naru have to learn her lesson and stop challenging her! No fair. "PSYCHE!" Suddenly, she was hit with an attack she'd never seen coming, and to add insult to injury, Naru had used _her_ chakra to make the punch to the gut super powerful, sending her flying. She heard Naru cackling as she ran away, back towards the village, and as far away from her as she could possibly get before she had the chance to regain her senses and hunt her down. Fuck this, this was no fun, and Katsumi was being mean, so she could just wallow in the pile of potential firewood! Ohhh... she was going to be pissed. Oh well, she wanted to exercise more than she wanted to practice using Katsumi's chakra. But maybe... maybe Katsumi wouldn't be angry... maybe she would think it was funny and-

"**GET YOUR SWEET ASS BACK HERE, NARU!**" She could practically feel Katsumi's breath on the back of her neck in the next second and pushed chakra in her feet right as the woman's clawed hand flashed out to grab hold of the back of her shirt, Naru's back be damned (she would heal anyway and Katsumi would apologize profusely later), only to claw at empty air. Oh, she was going to put up a fight? Good, she'd been missing Naru's rebel side. Because while her submissive side made Katsumi's mouth water, something about her rebellious side really just made her feel so strangely excited.

"YOU GOTTA KISS IT FIRST!" Naru returned, laughing as she paused for just the barest of half a second to shake said derriere, slapping it for added affect. Katsumi might have slipped behind her and slapped it herself, had she not tripped over her own feet once distracted by Naru's actions. In the five seconds it took her to recompose herself enough to continue to give chase, Naru was already long gone, and had successfully masked her scent to ensure she had some time yet before she might get caught. She was feeling like having a fun day, so she was going to have a fun day, Katsumi be damned! Hah!

That felt wonderful, ignoring Katsumi, taking charge for once! Yeah, just like old times, back before she'd discovered her embarrassingly large submissive side. Her playful side was out today, however, and it demanded utter chaos. She smiled as she bit her thumb and went through a few quick hand seals, swiping the blood across her wrist, where the blood absorbed into her skin, painting a seal blood red. Pushed chakra into the seal, smiling when five small explosions went off in different sections of the large village. She loved paint bombs.

She made her way towards her and Kakashi's favorite bar, knowing, if need be, she could always just get the hell out of there if Katsumi showed up. If she wasn't already there, as the case had a very good chance of being, because she'd known that she would show up there just a few days ago (her punishment was... kinda long). Hmm, she was sticking with her running idea.

"Naru!" She glanced up at Kakashi, watching her curiously as she slowly made her way through the town, as if lost in thought. She waved excitedly once she saw it was just him, grinning foolishly. "What are you doing here? Better yet, where the hell have you been?"

"Uhh, training," Naru provided with a shrug, trying to grin reassuringly. Yes, if this all worked out well, she might be able to avoid a day of work. The only silver brow visible slowly rose in question, and she could tell he was smiling behind his mask.

"Oh?" he questioned as he strode over to her, throwing an arm around her shoulders, smiling delightedly when she didn't shrug it off as she normally would. Oh, was his partner in crime returning once more, just for a quick little trip? How lucky, he'd been verbally abused especially lately and really had just been dying for this.

"Yep, and I'll tell ya..." she trailed off, grinning. "It's bullshit." Kakashi and Naru burst into a fit of laughter as he quickly led her to the bar he had been in earlier, before Naru had walked by and stopped outside. She waved to Hideo, plopping down into one of the dark wooden chairs at a random table, sighing in relief. "Damn, I'm fucked." She paused, throwing her head back and laughing while Kakashi watched on, silently amused.

"What have you done now?" Kakashi questioned as he raised his hand in a small, distracted wave, focusing mainly on Naru as a bottle of sake and two cups were set down in front of them. Naru pulled out an old habit, rubbing the back of her neck while grinning sheepishly, as she chuckled nervously at him.

"Um, well ya see," She inhaled slowly. "My lover is really pissed off at me." Kakashi's eye widened as he swallowed a few times, trying to formulate a proper response to the admission. Shit, after a few days ago when he and Sasuke had been here with Naru, she had acted so damn embarrassed about her sex life... he'd just never imagined she'd tell him willingly about it. Especially when it concerned that wonderful creature... "Yeah, she totally wants to kick my ass!" She giggled while he forced a smiled and nodded stiffly. Hmm... Well, Icha Icha Paradise just got set on back burner; he had somethin' new to entertain him.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Well ya see... I kinda, possibly, hit her hard enough to make a normal person cough up blood for a few days. And then told her to kiss my ass. And then ran away." Kakashi laughed lightly, tugging at his mask for but a moment to take a sip of his drink before he pulled it back in place.

"Ahh, the triple hitter. It's been a while since I've had that one," he remarked, amused at the prospect of it all. Naru smiled, a faraway look entering her eyes as they glazed over, the smile only growing with each passing moment spent dwelling on old, actually happy memories. She chuckled after a moment, nodding as her eyes came back in to focus.

"Yes, it has been a few good moons since the last time I did that."

"Many moons."

"Indeed," Naru nodded once more, fighting off the grin that was threating to replace her faux serious look. "In any case, yeah... that happened and uh... here I am."

"So... Your, uh, girlfriend," Naru blushed, but didn't stop him. Oh shit, he was seriously about to get some info on her! "She's... not a normal person?" That had caught him earlier, but he'd gotten distracted by the rest of her explanation for the trouble she was in.

"Well, no, not exactly." Naru's eyes were averted as she brought the cup to her lips, tipping it back all the way before lightly replacing it on the table, Kakashi refilling it. She gave him a grateful nod as she repeated her action of just downing her drink. What was the point of taking it slow like someone her age logically should when she couldn't even get drunk?

"How not normal?"

"About as not normal as me, probably a whole lot more." Kakashi's eye widened comically and she couldn't help but smile.

"How... how do you mean 'not normal', exactly?"

"Well..."

_'Oh yeah, just go ahead and tell him that you're FUCKING the Kyuubi no Kitsune, I'm sooo sure that'll fly like a fucking pig, huh?'_

"Naru..?" Kakashi waved a hand in front of her face, but she just smacked it away.

"Quit it, I was thinking," She inhaled slowly; steeling her nerves, before she boldly met his eyes. "You remember how I said I thought the biju were misunderstood?"

"...Yeah?" He quickly took a sip from his cup when Naru pause again. He got the feeling he might need a drink (or five) after what she was going to say.

"Well you see... my girlfriend, she... she actually agrees with it." Kakashi sighed softly, relaxing instantly. And here he had been freaking out that she'd say something terrible.

"Ah, well, I assume she is-" he questioned, leaning back in his chair as he set up a genjutsu and went about sipping his drink regularly. It was a pain in the ass to constantly have to move his mask every time he wanted a drink.

"Yeeep." Naru nodded, twirling a shuriken he hadn't seen her take out. "Ninja through and through. She could kick your ass even more than I kick Sakura's." Kakashi coughed, choking momentarily on his sake. He gave Naru a wide eyed stare, and she just nodded slowly, as if to prove her words even more true.

"You're lying. How could you have even landed a hit on her?!" She glared at him, huffing in annoyance.

"Jeez, considering I'm about ten times faster than you when I _really, really _want to be, you might want to think about giving me _some_ credit." Kakashi scowled, crossing his arms.

"Not _that_ much faster-"

"Just stop, we both know I'm excellent at detecting lies." He huffed, but nodded.

"But... I mean, if Katsumi is really as strong as you say... why hadn't I heard of her, or even met her, until just the other day?" Naru stiffened for just a moment, before she relaxed, tipping back another cup of sake before she glanced up at Kakashi, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Ya see... she's not technically a registered ninja... I mean... shit, uh," Kakashi just smiled skeptically, nodding for her to continue while she just glared at him in return. Damn it, this was not funny! How dare he be laughing at her, and she knew, in his head, in some dark corner of his mind, the corner still dumb enough to try and piss her off like he did every time she saw him lately, she knew he was laughing. "Alright, she quit the ninja life, okay, after her sister died, she quit. It was... a terrible accident," Naru looked off to the side, her jaw clenched, her eyes hard, laughing maniacally on the inside at the thought that Kakashi was totally going to take her seriously. "It crushed her... listen, she doesn't like to talk about it, and neither do I, point is, whatever evidence there once was of her is gone now."

"Ah," Kakashi murmured, not really knowing what else to say. Well shit, he didn't mean to bring up something touchy. He would admit, he'd been suspicious of her before, but know he could totally understand, it was all very simple. "What's the real story then, Naru?"

"FUCK!" Naru yelled, kicking the table (and him) across the bar and out into the street. He heard laughter and heaved the table off of himself, sitting up in time to see Naru... shaking her ass, laughing, and then disappearing in a swirl of leaves with a last shout of: "COME AND GET ME, BITCH!" A hand appeared in his field of vision suddenly, and he looked up into a face that was almost heartbreakingly beautiful. His jaw dropped, his genjutsu falling, and Katsumi, smiling knowingly, grabbed his mask and pulled it back up for him, patting his head afterwards with a giggle. He finally shook himself out of his stupor after that, grabbing the offered hand and nearly bouncing on his feet once pulled up. Holy hell, Katsumi was _strong_.

"You're alright, aren't you?" Katsumi asked and he just nodded, eye smiling while he scratched the back of his head.

"Um, yeah, uh... Thanks Katsumi-chan..." The woman smiled, took a small step back and bowed.

"My pleasure, Kashi-kun." Her smile was absolutely devilish, and he just knew he'd lost all hope of impressing her.

"She went that way." he told her immediately, pointing over his shoulder. Yes, he was totally going to sell her out.

"Thank you, Kakashi-kun," Katsumi smiled and he found himself smiling in return. "Hm, you really don't seem as useless in person." His shoulders slumped while he let out a woeful moan, Katsumi, biting her lip to keep from laughing at him.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" he whined, crossing his arms.

"Perhaps there is some truth to their words?" Kakashi's eye widened and she could tell just by the way the cloth was stretching that his mouth had fallen open. Him? _Useless?_ It _couldn't_ possibly be true!

Although... there was that one time... and that... other time... and the time after that... and maybe-

"Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts, as of now, though, I've a young girl to hunt down. If you see her, it would be just fantastic if you could knock her unconscious." Kakashi nodded absently, waving her off as he continued down that trail of thought. Well how about yesterday? He hadn't been useless yesterday had he? No... no wait... at lunch he had...

* * *

"So ya see," Naru explained to the half-naked Anko, strolling around in her underwear as she went about preparing some coffee. Naru had figured, fight crazy with crazy, and had decided if she needed protecting that Anko or Kurenai would be up to it. "That's why I need your help."

"So... your girlfriend..." Anko stated slowly as Kurenai walked in, wearing silk boy short... and nothing else. "She's hot, right?" Kurenai laughed, taking a cup for herself as she leaned against her counter, sipping it as she watched Naru over the rim of the mug. She was just curious when Naru had gotten herself a girl. Naru sighed, her fingers tapping the counter top impatiently as she nodded.

"Yes, yes, she's gorgeous, godly, even, so will you help?" Kurenai hummed thoughtfully as she set her cup down, smiling down at Naru, whom shifted uncomfortably. Those eyes reminded her of Katsumi as a fox... and for some reason that was making her feel...

"So how long have you been sneaking around behind our backs, hmm? Better yet, have you fucked her yet, because if I've lost my chance to steal your first sexual experience, I might just cry." Naru's mouth dropped open as she stared at Kurenai, smiling impossibly wide. "What?" Anko giggled, nodding.

"I'd have to agree with ya, Nai-chan, it would be a tragedy to miss that." Naru started stuttering, trying to come up with an answer as a blush slowly crept up her face, turning it a bright crimson.

"I... I dunno! I mean... a while I guess..." Naru finally managed, turning away as she crossed her arms irritably. "And yes... I have..."

"You have... what?" Kurenai prompted, Naru turning just a shade darker.

"You know... with her."

"No, I don't think I do know, care to enlighten me?" Anko questioned, batting her eyes at Naru innocently. Naru glared at her.

"I've had sex!" Both of the women before her pouted now.

"Aww, I wanted to hear you say you fucked her!" Anko whined, Naru's eyes narrowing on her.

"If you really need me to say it, then fine, Anko, I swear to Kami, I will fuck you the fuck up. Now seriously, am I getting help or should I start running, because she'll find me soon enough, and she will not be happy that I'm with you two."

"Ohh, the jealous type, hmm?" Naru's face drained of its earlier color as she swallowed and nodded.

"You don't even know..."


End file.
